


DOGS of War

by Tzieg



Series: DOGS of War [1]
Category: DOGS - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest of men need something to fight for. Or someone. Three soldiers, two puppies, one chocobo, and their struggle to cope with the lingering effects of scientists playing god. Angeal-, Genesis-, and Zack-centric. Slight crossover. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is mainly a FFVII fanfic, one character is borrowed from another fandom. If you don't recognize it from the title; more information will be given in the next chapter. ^.^
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has supported this story from the beginning. Were it not for all of you, this fic would have faded and died out long ago. Your comments and feedback have kept me glued to my keyboard, even when the words refused to come. Here's to you.

Zackary Fair, SOLDIER: Third Class was on a mission. He'd been sent here, to this small village, a few days ago to investigate reports of missing children. It seemed that kids were just disappearing from all over the globe these days, their ages ranging from as young as six to as old as seventeen or even eighteen. The kidnappings had started almost a decade ago, and the numbers of children disappearing was now totaling in the hundreds. There had been two distinct waves of these crimes so far, the most recent being three years ago. That is, until a few months ago when some children in this village had gone missing. The war in Wutai was still consuming most of ShinRa's resources, and required the attention of their top SOLDIERs. Zack was at the top of his rank, and set for a promotion to second class. His performance on this mission would determine whether or not he received the promotion. Needless to say, he was more than excited. The mission had actually been assigned to a second class soldier, but Angeal had made a shining recommendation for his pupil that landed him the position instead. Zack beamed. There was no way he was gonna let his mentor down!

Zack and his two infantrymen had already been there for two and a half days, asking everyone they could find for information. Most of their leads wound up being dead ends. Literally. Originally, the kidnappings had been discreet. The children were being taken alone, or even from their homes in the dead of night. Now, the kidnapper was growing more bold, killing parents in the street and taking the kids. No one ever saw or heard anything, even in such a tiny village. Zack was baffled and frustrated; and to say that he was angry was more than an understatement. In his mind, harming innocent children was the most sickening thing… despite the fact that he was still practically one himself, at sixteen years of age. He knew he was young for being in SOLDIER, just like Angeal had been when he'd joined years ago. Zack always had a suspicion that the older male saw at least a bit of himself in the younger, having grown up in a similar town and familial situation.

Zack's thoughts meandered down different paths as he lay in the small bed in the room of the inn he was staying in. He fidgeted in the confined space for as long as he could tolerate before standing up and heading for the door. This was absurd, he needed answers and he wasn't going to get them from laying around all night. Zack paused at the doorway. Maybe that was it… he would use his youth to his advantage. He turned back, digging through his duffel bag for his casual clothes. He changed quickly, stopping in front of the mirror to fluff his hair a little more, trying to make it a little more young-looking and 'cute' with his bangs still long and flopping down to frame his face while the back spiked up and all over like a kid with bed head. When he finally determined himself to be looking enough like a kid sneaking out for a night on the town (which he hoped would work, since this town really had no night life to speak of) he headed for the door, quietly shutting and locking it behind himself. He debated informing his infantrymen, but decided against it. If they came along with him, it would ruin the image he was trying to convey. Besides, he didn't want to put them in any more danger than necessary.

Zack wandered the streets with no set destination or pattern. He let his mind wander, hoping to look like someone who could easily be caught off guard. He hoped that he would be the one doing the catching, if not… he shrugged, his fingertips toying with the small capsule in his pocket. The tiny tracking devices had been created for use in the Wutai war. Enemy prisoners were fed meals laced with them, before being allowed to 'escape'. All the ShinRa troops had to do then was follow the signal home. If it came to it, Zack would consume the capsule at the last possible second. Anyone looking for him would have at most three days to find him before the capsule worked its way through his system, and Zack wanted to give them the maximum amount of time to determine his location. The location of what he hoped would be all the missing kids.

At that thought, his senses prickled and his hair stood on end. Someone was watching him. He turned quickly, heading into a dark alley. A move that would be terribly stupid for any normal human. Zack wasn't normal though, not anymore. He was SOLDIER. He pulled the pill out of his pocket, slipping it between his lips and tucking it away between his gum and his cheek. In all likelihood, he wouldn't get the chance to take it later. Zack tensed involuntarily as he felt the presence follow him into the alleyway. He walked slightly faster, feigning fear; though the pounding of his heart was certainly real enough. A dead end. Zack stopped, turning around cautiously. No one was in sight. His internal warning signals blazed and he swallowed the capsule a fraction of a second before he was hit from behind and went down.

* * *

"Sir!"

Angeal sighed, taking the receiver from the infantryman who now held it out to him. "Angeal here." He listened for a moment before frowning deeply, the line between his eyebrows deepening as he leaned forward in his chair. "When did you last see him?"

Genesis leaned back in his seat, looking over to his fellow first class SOLDIER, and long time friend across the tent they shared. He could tell the burly man was upset. That was never a good thing. The red haired swordsman watched the short, one sided conversation, waiting for his friend to hang up before asking what was wrong.

"Zack's gone missing. The two infantrymen stationed with him found his room locked, but empty this morning. All of Zack's clothes and weapons were still in it." He said tersely, gathering up his various pieces of armor and his sword from around the tent. "They saw him last night. He can't have been gone longer than several hours. I still have a few days to find him."

Genesis arched his eyebrows at this. "Find him? And how do you intend to do that? Did he leave you a breadcrumb trail—oh, of course." Genesis eyed the small capsule that Angeal had held up. "Your puppy is well trained," he smirked. "You do realize that those aren't for personal use, Angeal…"

The taller man shrugged. "I had a hunch," he sheathed his sword, now fully dressed, "looks like I was right."

"Wait." Genesis stood suddenly, grabbing his sword and slinging it onto his back. "I'm coming with you."

Angeal shot him a confused look. "You seem to have forgotten that we're in the middle of a war."

"You're one to talk," Genesis snorted. "Look, things are quiet right now, Seph is more than sufficient to hold down the fort for the next few days. Besides, you aren't the only one who's grown fond of the pup. He may be a nuisance at times but he's got some real talent, now move your ass, we're running out of time."

Angeal couldn't help but smile at his friend's back as the fiery red head shoved his way through the tent flap and out into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack groaned slightly, trying to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and he guessed that he'd been drugged. As his vision slowly came into focus, he took in everything he could without moving; in case he wasn't alone. He was laying on his side on a concrete floor; he could feel the cold of it bleeding through his sleeve to his right arm. The walls were a stark white. The room itself was rather small, and appeared to be empty. He groaned again when he lifted his left arm, trying to push himself off the floor. He felt groggy, disoriented. He sat up, immediately collapsing again as pain coursed along his spine, radiating out to his limbs. He lay still for a few minutes, gasping for breath. Okay, now he was beginning to worry. He sat up again, much more carefully this time, bending as little as possible. His back ached like nothing he'd ever felt before. His clothes had been taken, replaced with simple white cotton pants and a loose shirt of the same material. He was barefoot. He then noticed a heavy weight around his neck and reached up, his fingertips brushing against cold metal. A collar? Zack began to panic. A thick, metal collar encircled his throat. He gripped it as best he could and yanked on it, trying to dislodge the heavy band of steel. A new wave of pain surged through his spinal column, sending him right back down onto the floor and rendering him unconscious.

* * *

"The signal's stopped moving." Angeal looked down at the small tracking screen that shone brightly, illuminating his stern face in the dark. Nearly two days had passed since Zack had disappeared, the two SOLDIER firsts worrying that his final destination wouldn't be reached before the pill had passed through his system. They had been tracking the beacon across the continent. Whatever means of transportation the enemy was using, it was fast.

"Are you sure they haven't just stopped for a break or something?" Genesis asked, his concern evident.

"No, but we'll head there, and keep an eye on the screen in case the beacon starts moving again." Zack had given them the opportunity to track the villain back to his base. They wouldn't ruin that, even if it meant the perky, black haired youth had to remain in their clutches that much longer.

* * *

Someone was watching him. Zack shivered slightly as he slowly regained consciousness under the constant stare. "That's my good boy." A bright, female voice drawled from above him. He tried to look up without turning his head, still very aware of the debilitating pain that the movement had caused last time he had tried it. He was in another white room, this one slightly larger than the last he'd been in. A tall woman with long, wavy blonde hair flowing down to her hips stood over him, staring down at him with a beaming grin.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he demanded, trying not to sound as shaky as he felt.

"I'm Angelika Einstürzen, your physician, my darling. If you'd prefer, you can call me mother," she beamed down at him, completely oblivious to the shocked and disgusted expression on Zack's face. " And as for your other question… You," she knelt down in front of him, "are my pet. And this," she gestured to the room they were in, "is your home. That is all you need to know, sweetie." She grinned down at him, reaching out to pet his hair. He pulled away, grimacing as the pain once again arced down his spine, though not nearly at the intensity it had been when he'd awoken last. He expected her to be angry at his defiance, but she merely laughed in his face. "Oh, you will be fun to break…" she murmured, lifting his chin so he looked her in the eyes, ignoring his grimace of pain. "Oh yes… you will be perfect…" she dropped his chin, swiftly standing and turning on her heel before heading out the door, locking it with an audible click behind her. Zack was confused and very apprehensive. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, but he was determined to do whatever he could to find and free those children from this twisted woman. Whatever had been done to him, he would happily face to get them out of here. Zack brought his hands to the collar around his throat, preparing to try ripping it off again.

"Don't. You'll hurt yourself."

Zack turned to face the source of the softly spoken words. A pale boy with white hair was huddled in a corner, clearly using the walls for support. Despite his baggy clothing, Zack could easily tell that the boy was terribly undernourished and anorexically thin. Completely ignoring his own pain and discomfort, Zack half crawled, half ran over to the boy. "Hey, are you alright? It's okay, I'm going to get us out of here," he tried to reassure the boy. Upon closer inspection, Zack noticed he was wearing the same weighty collar, and his nearly white skin was taut over bones that were all too visible. Zack's heart felt heavy just looking at him. "My name's Zack," he continued softly, "what's your name?"

He frowned at that, looking unsure for a second, as though he were struggling to remember. He finally answered, "She… calls me… Haine." He never lifted his gaze, his eyes obscured by his scraggly white hair. "Okay, Haine, where are you from?" He settled onto the floor in front of the other, trying to resist reaching out to stroke the other boy's arm soothingly.

Haine continued looking at the floor. "I don't remember. I… think I had a family… but I don't remember them. She… killed them." His voice was flat, emotionless.

Zack swallowed, trying to clear the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat. "Haine… where are the other kids?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

He finally lifted his head, locking his pain-filled vermilion eyes with Zack's kind, azure ones. "Dead."

Zack's jaw dropped in shock. "All of them? Haine, there were hundreds! What happened to them?" He immediately regretted asking the question, knowing full well that Haine had most likely been the sole survivor of whatever torment had killed the other kids, and that sort of thing was bound to be scarring. He was right. Haine's head dropped again as he curled in on himself, his fingers lacing into his hair as he clutched at his head. He heaved, dry sobs escaping his tortured throat as he turned away, trying to burrow into the wall completely. Zack's breath caught in his throat as he noticed the deep scar running from the base of the boy's skull down into his shirt. Zack was quite certain that the scar ran the entire length of his back, down to his tailbone. Zack was also fairly certain that his own back now bore the same scar. He reached back tentatively, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and trying not to gag as his fingertips brushed against a neatly sutured incision. Acting purely on impulse, he reached out wrapping his arms around the younger boy and drawing him in close. He rocked the other, whispering apologies and promises of freedom that he himself was fast beginning to lose faith in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover is revealed! To those of you who have not yet been exposed to the glory and wonder that is Miwa Shirow's DOGS and DOGS: Bullets and Carnage; that is where Haine (as well as Einstürzen and a bit of background plot) is from.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the pale boy in his arms to go still. Whether he had passed out or fallen asleep, Zack wasn't sure. His stomach growled, but from the looks of things, he wasn't getting food any time soon. He looked down at the unconscious body in his lap. Even if he was given food, he wouldn't eat it. Zack could stand to skip a few meals if it meant keeping Haine from starving. He silently prayed to anyone who might possibly be listening for Angeal to get to them quickly.

Now that Haine was asleep, Zack took a moment to examine him. Not only to determine the extent of his starvation and possibly dehydration, but also to hopefully get a better idea of what had been done to his own self as well. Haine remained motionless as he was rolled over and his shirt lifted gingerly. Zack had been right, the long scar traced the contour of his spine the full length of his back, trailing off into the waistband of his pants. He leaned down to better examine the collar, hoping to find a release for it. His mouth went dry and his fingers shook as he traced the edge of the metal that was clearly bolted to the spine of the young boy in his lap. Zack reached back to feel if his collar was similarly attached, tracing the cool lines to where they met with his skin. It was securely bolted in place, the long screws piercing through his flesh and driving solidly into the bone underneath. When he returned to holding and rocking Haine, it was as much for his own comfort as the other's.

* * *

"And how is my good boy doing today?" The twisted woman was back, standing over him and grinning like a madwoman.

Haine was still unconscious, so Zack gently set him back in the corner, resting him against the walls like he had been the previous day. "I am hungry. We both are, we need food," he said, his tone carefully neutral so as not to anger or upset her, which would destroy their chances of getting anything to eat.

"Oh my poor thing! Of course you're hungry," she fussed in her overly sweet voice. "But," she leaned in close, as if to share a secret, "only good puppies get fed." She turned away from him, moving over to the door before beckoning to him. "Come on. Come show me what a good boy you are."

Zack stood carefully, the pain was all but gone, but he didn't want to risk causing it to flare up again. He spared a concerned glance back towards Haine before slowly following her out the door.

Once out the door, she immediately shut it once again, locking it. Zack shivered slightly. It was cold in the hallway, the floor chilling his bare feet. He was hungry, and tired, and cold, but he said nothing as he followed her obediently.

"You're such a lucky boy, you know. I had just finished with my last batch, I was about to give up for another few years. I thought I would be stuck with only my failure." She sighed looking almost forlorn for a second before grinning again. "But I have you now, and you're perfect." Her grin stretched even wider, and Zack's stomach lurched a bit.

As they walked, Zack took careful note of his surroundings, hoping to find some sort of escape route if need be. He could not even consider trying to leave without Haine, but there was nothing wrong with being prepared. Even if he were to successfully get free and was able to return with help, there was no guarantee that Haine would survive the wait, especially if she decided to vent her anger on him. Zack would stick it out for a while, if reinforcements didn't arrive in a week, he'd work out a plan to escape with the white haired boy-Zack grimaced to himself-if they lived that long.

They finally reached what Zack assumed to be their destination, as she stopped to unlock another door. They passed through it and into a large, round room with a vaulted ceiling. He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. He wasn't really sure what Einstürzen had in mind for him, but judging from the smears of blood that stained the walls and floor and the general destruction of the room, he had an idea.

The self-proclaimed physician whistled sharply and loud footfalls could be heard approaching the room from a tunnel on the far side. Zack's jaw dropped slightly when the creature came into view, its massively hulking body supported on two spindly legs. Some sort of gas mask covered its face, obscuring any features it may have had. It looked almost as though it could have once been human, but if it ever was, it was no more. The beast stopped a few feet away from him, looking down as though ready to pounce… but waited. Einstürzen came up behind Zack, wrapping her arms around him almost lovingly. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, promises of love and affection-words that would be sweet from anyone else, all he had to do was kill that beast. Zack was frozen in place, the shock of seeing the creature combined with the disgust he felt at having her so near causing his muscles to seize up. She relinquished her hold on him, pushing him to take a step forward. Zack shook his head, trying to get his mind in the right place. This thing could easily kill him if he wasn't careful. He quickly searched around himself, hoping to find something he could use as a weapon. There. A broken and jagged pipe stuck out of a gaping crack in the wall. It was no sword, but it would have to do.

He lunged for it, sprinting across the room, the giant monster hot on his heels. The closer he got to the pipe, the more debris littered the ground. The chunks of cement and metal cut into his feet as he ran, but he ignored the pain, concentrating on keeping his head cool. Angeal had always nagged him about not having enough focus, it was time to see if all that training really did pay off. He reached the pipe, tearing it out of its loose hold in the remnants of the wall, and darting to the side, barely fast enough to dodge the large claws of the beast that had just lashed out. Any slower and he be sans one leg right now. He flipped backwards off the pile of debris, trying to put as much space between himself and the monster as possible. Once he had his feet back on solid, relatively shrapnel-free ground, he took a fighting stance and prepared to face the beast head on.

Zack waited for the creature to charge again, and once it did, he was ready. He chose to fight defensively, rather than his usual offensive tactics. The monster was huge and powerful, but clumsy and slow when compared to the young SOLDIER. Zack easily dodged the slicing claws and crushing blows, dancing around his opponent and using his impromptu weapon to do as much damage as he could without taking too much himself. Finally Zack saw an opportunity, using a large chunk of cement that had fallen for leverage, he launched himself onto the humanoid's back, driving the pipe straight down into the beast's back and twisting it, the jagged edge of the metal ripping through flesh and bone to do far more damage than even the monster could stand. The beast wailed and pitched forward, Zack jumping off to land lightly in front of it.

He turned to Einstürzen, gasping for breath, expecting to see her beaming with pleasure. He did not expect her scowl of disapproval and tight jawed glare. Zack had no idea what he could have done wrong… he killed the thing, didn't he? He turned to check. Yep, still dead. While he wasn't exactly keen on being this lady's pet, he didn't much like the thought of pissing her off either. He dropped the bloodied pipe, cautiously walking towards her. He didn't make it three steps before the searing pain blazed from his collar and down his spine. He was out before he hit the ground.

* * *

When he came to, Zack realized he was back in the small room he'd awoken in before being taken to fight the monster. He heard the soft rustling of fabric behind himself and turned to see Haine kneeling down beside him, watching with blank eyes. Zack stretched, his muscles sore from the workout earlier. "Hey," he said to Haine, happy to see the boy awake and moving. "How long was I out?" All he received in response was a shrug. The back of his neck tingled slightly and he reached up to touch the still-tender skin there. "Ouch… guess I did something wrong." He frowned.

"She'll be back tomorrow. She won't… stop until you do what she wants… or you die…"

Zack wanted to ask what Haine meant, what he was supposed to do, but the white haired male had turned, moving silently back into the corner and resting against the walls, his eyes tired. Zack sighed, laying back on the floor. For as much as he wanted to help the kid, he knew that some things would have to wait. If Haine really was the only survivor, he probably wasn't too keen on becoming friends with someone who would most likely die soon anyway. Zack still had no clue what was expected of him, but he guessed he'd just ask what she wanted next time. He figured that if he was going to find out what the crazy lady wanted, who better to ask than the crazy lady? Hungry and worn out, Zack drifted to sleep, curled up on the cold, concrete floor.  



	4. Chapter 4

Zack shivered from the cold. He shifted, nuzzling into the soft warmth in his arms. He pulled it closer, trying to ease the chill around himself. The feeling of hair tickling his throat and chin finally roused him from his light sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, confused. The lights had been shut off in the room, but a tiny amount filtered in from around the door. Enough for his mako-enhanced eyes to see the pale body entangled with his own. He could feel Haine shivering as well, and immediately wrapped himself more tightly around the smaller boy, lightly stroking his side and back. After a few moments, the white haired youth's shaking ceased and his breathing evened out.

Zack lay awake, once again watching over the other as he slept. He faintly wondered just how many nights Haine had spent in this room alone, curled up in the corner, cold and afraid. How many nights had all the missing children huddled together for warmth and reassurance? Despite the chill and his troubling thoughts, Zack found himself once again drifting back towards the solace of sleep.

Zack's head snapped up, his ears instantly focused on the noise he'd just heard. It was silent now, but he waited, his heart racing, for a sign of what he'd heard. There. Zack was fully awake now, his ears trained on the faint sounds of combat in the distance. He sat up slowly, lifting the still sleeping Haine into his lap and moving them both into the corner farthest from the door, fearing that a friendly face might not be the first to reach them. If Einstürzen came for them, all she would have to do is trigger their collars to render them helpless. If she decided to unleash one of those beasts in here, they would be cornered and Zack knew even he wouldn't be able to take down a monster like that in a confined space with no weapon, let alone protect Haine at the same time. Almost as if he could sense that Zack was thinking about him, Haine stirred in Zack's lap, turning slightly to bury his face in the larger male's shoulder. He settled down again with his arms hanging limply onto his thighs, but Zack could hear his uneven breathing and feel him blink against his shoulder through the thin shirt and knew he was awake and listening as well. The sounds outside the room were drawing closer now, and it was still impossible to tell just who was where. He didn't hear gunshots or the running of booted feet… did Angeal come alone? Or was something altogether different happening? Was this really the rescue he'd been anticipating? Zack unconsciously pulled Haine even tighter against himself, the boy still limp in his grip.

Gradually, silence filled the room as all noises from outside stopped. No, not all. There were still faint sounds of doors opening and closing. Someone was searching. Einstürzen wouldn't need to search, she'd know where they were; it must be someone else. Zack struggled to hear clearly over the pounding of his own heart, hope flaring again. The light around the door was partially blocked as someone moved to stand in front of it and Zack could hear speaking, though he couldn't make out the words being said. A loud rending sound resounded through the room and Zack knew that the lock on the door had been demolished. He could feel Haine turn his head, looking towards the door now, still pressing firmly into his protective embrace. The door swung open, light pouring into the room around a large, familiar figure. Zack smiled weakly, shaking with relief. "Angeal!"

* * *

"You are to remain out here and await further instruction. We don't know what's in there and it would be too dangerous to have bullets flying in a confined area." Angeal stood in front of the line of infantrymen as they gathered at the entrance to the facility that the SOLDIER firsts had tracked Zack's signal to. Fortunately, the homing device had remained stationary until it faded out, leading them to the underground facility. Once they had arrived, it didn't take long to locate the entrance; it was obvious that whoever had designed this place felt no need to hide. Whether it was out of confidence or stupidity, Genesis and Angeal couldn't be certain. They decided to take every precaution, calling in for reinforcements and a chopper to transport any survivors with. They really had no idea what they were going to be heading into, but it was pretty damn obvious it wasn't an underground amusement park. With a nod to Genesis, Angeal stepped forward, slashing the doors off their hinges and stepping down into the staircase that led down into darkness. Genesis watched him quizzically, arching a brow in surprise that the burly first had drawn his sword, let alone used it. With a small shrug, he followed his childhood friend into the gloom. Clearly, this was personal.

The two walked silently, peering into the open doorways. The hallways were a maze of tunnels, most of the lights burned out or flickering overhead. All of the doors they encountered were open to expose small rooms. Some filled with what looked like dilapidated medical equipment, some completely empty. The stench of death and decay permeated the facility, and it appeared to have been abandoned. Angeal's stomach clenched tighter as they continued deeper into the complex, finding nothing but dust and decay.

"'Geal," Genesis whispered from across the hall, where he was looking into a darkened room. Angeal turned away from the empty room he'd been peering into, crossing the distance to join Genesis. He leaned in, his eyes taking a second to adjust to the darkness of the room. He sucked in a breath, taking a few steps into the room and looking around. There were small desks bolted to the floor in several rows, each with a set of wrist cuffs attached to it. A thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered everything, the same stench of death flowing strongly in this room. There were large blotches on the floor, Angeal could only assume what could have made them. Angeal looked up at the large chalk board, his eyes going wide.

"MOTHER KNOWS BEST" was scrawled across it in strict lettering. Angeal didn't know why, but it chilled him to the core just looking at the words. Genesis touched him on the arm, bringing him back to his senses. The pair exited the room in silence, their steps somewhat heavier.

They continued on for several minutes, Angeal's chest growing tighter as the minutes passed with no signs of life present. His stomach roiled with the emotions tangled there. Concern, sadness, guilt. He had known that giving Zack the tracer pill would plant the idea in his head. Shit, to be honest, he hadn't thought the plan half bad at the time… His thoughts ground to a halt as he noticed a brightly lit room up ahead. He turned to Genesis to see the same flutter of hope reflected in the other SOLDIER's features. With a hopeful trepidation, they made their way into the room.

The room was huge, and appeared to be styled after a school's gymnasium. The scent of death was strongest here, and Angeal grimaced as he took in the devastation. There were several large cracks in the walls, as though something had been thrown into them causing them to crumble. Deep gouges and large streaks of dried blood covered nearly every surface. Angeal noticed Genesis crouching over something, and walked over to him. A bloodied pipe lay on the ground. As Angeal crouched down beside Genesis, he realized why this particular item had piqued the redhead's interest so. The blood on the pipe, as well as in the pool around it, was still drying. Angeal couldn't be sure whether this was a good or bad sign, but his experience had taught him not to hope for too much.

"Oh my, Kenny… it seems we have some unexpected guests."

The two men whirled around, swords drawn. The woman stood near a tunnel in the far wall, she was nearly as tall as Angeal, and her light blonde hair flowed down her back like a long, wavy cape. There was no sign of 'Kenny,' whoever that might be.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back later… the children are not ready yet."

"Where are they? Where are the kids, what have you done with them?" Angeal shouted at her, his raw emotion bleeding into his voice.

"He isn't perfect yet… he was a bad puppy… he isn't broken enough yet." She said dreamily.

Genesis looked at Angeal, the larger man looked like he'd been kicked in the gut and his shoulders were trembling, the tip of his sword wobbling as it conveyed the shaking if his large hands. The redhead took a step toward her. "Can we see them now? Even if it is a work in progress, we'd like to see…" Genesis tried to reason with the insane woman.

Her eyes flared with panic and she stepped back against the wall. "You won't take my puppies! Kenny! Get them!"

Genesis and Angeal both took fighting stances as three huge beasts came rushing out of the tunnel at them. They were all identical, massive creatures with gas masks on. They fell easily to the skilled swordsman, leaving the woman once again defenseless. She gave them a frantic look before turning and running down the tunnel that the monsters had emerged from, the two SOLDIERs right behind her.

They ran the full length of the tunnel, finally reaching a dead end. Angeal and Genesis both stopped in their tracks at the sight of the examination tables and various pieces of medical equipment in this room. Unlike all the others they had found, this room had been used very recently, the smell of fresh blood still lingering.

"Kenny!" she shouted again, several more of the hulking creatures appearing out of the darkness around the room.

"What the fuck!" yelled Genesis. "I thought we killed Kenny!"

"I think they're all named Kenny!" Angeal shouted back, dodging a swipe from one of the Kenny monsters. Thankfully, these beasts were just as easy to defeat as the last and soon they had the tall woman cornered.

"They aren't done. Kenny… They're not ready. My children… My puppy, he should have been a good boy! My son… He should have—" Her rambling was cut short as Angeal rushed forward, impaling her against the wall, his thick blade slicing her clean in half. Her eyes widened in shock as the pain registered and her torso began sliding off to one side before falling solidly to the ground with a wet thump.

Angeal pulled his sword out of the wall, glaring down at the bloody halves of the madwoman. "He's not your puppy," he growled before turning around and swiftly heading back out through the tunnel they had come through.

Genesis watched his friend's back in surprise, taking a moment to look over at the woman's remains before he, too, beat a hasty retreat.

"Angeal!" he shouted, catching up with the taller man. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to search every inch of this place until I find Zack," he stopped, not raising his eyes to meet those of his childhood friend. "...whatever state he may be in." Genesis nodded mutely, falling into step behind the burly brunet.

* * *

They continued searching through the hallways, finally finding doors that were closed or even locked. Those rooms showed signs of more recent use, but were all empty now. Angeal reached out to the handle of the next door, jiggling it slightly to determine that it was locked. Angeal and Genesis both froze, looking down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Genesis. Angeal nodded, his eyes narrowing as he looked down the dimly lit hallway. "I'll go check it out, you keep checking rooms." With that, the fiery first was gone, silently pulling the sword from his back and disappearing around the corner.

Angeal turned his attention back to the door, grasping the handle firmly and pulled. The metal gave way easily in his hand, the lock being torn out as the door's knob was demolished. The door swung open, light sliding in from the hallway to drive back the darkness in the room. Angeal's eyes met with vibrant blue ones framed with spiky black hair and his entire body flooded with relief. His relief was short lived, though, as he took in the bedraggled appearance of his student. His usually charming grin was replaced with a weak smile, and his arms trembled as he held on to the young boy in his lap. But it was the thick, heavy collar that caught his eye, making his mouth go dry and the guilt come flooding back with a vengeance.

"Angeal!" The soft cry of relief broke him out of his reverie and he moved into the room, kneeling down beside Zack, finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. He looked at the white haired boy, their eyes meeting only for a moment before Haine turned away, burying his face in Zack's shoulder again. "Did you… find her?" Zack's quiet voice brought Angeal's gaze up to his worried blue eyes.

He nodded. "Yes. She's been… taken care of," he said with finality. Zack's smile finally brightened, the light of it reaching his eyes. "Zack, do you know where the other children are?" The light in Zack's eyes immediately faded again, and the pain and sadness that threatened to spill from between the younger soldier's sooty lashes was answer enough. This time, Angeal couldn't stop the hand that reached out to brush the dark strands of hair aside, gently cupping the younger's cheek and stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb with a comforting touch.

"Yea, it was noth-Holy shit!"

Angeal pulled his hand back as though he'd been burned, turning in surprise to face his childhood friend. The redhead was preoccupied, however, staring agape at the two maltreated boys. "The fuck did she do to you?" he blurted out. The Genesis store was apparently sold out of tact for the day.

If Genesis had noticed his friend's act of affection, it was long forgotten now as he moved to crouch down beside Angeal.

Zack looked up at Genesis, his eyes full of confusion. He rarely ever saw the red-clad SOLDIER first, the two of them having barely been introduced. He turned his questioning gaze to Angeal, the burly man giving him a small shrug. Zack had been told that Genesis had a tendency for being a bit of a loose cannon, so the fact that he decided to come along rather than stay in Wutai really shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

"Gen, we need to get them out of here."

Genesis opened his mouth to speak, but understood the unspoken words in the glance that Angeal shot him, opting instead to nod in silence. He stood, moving back to the door and looking out, still wary of another attack.

"Zack, can you walk?" Angeal asked quietly.

Zack nodded, turning his attention to the young albino still in his arms. "Haine, we're leaving now. Can you stand on your own?"

Without a word, Haine stood, his eyes still blank and lifeless. Zack looked at him worriedly as he stood up, gently resting a hand on the slim shoulder to guide the boy out of his prison and to freedom. The return to the surface was relatively uneventful, Angeal being sure to detour around the now destroyed lab and the twisted classroom. As they ascended the steps, Zack could see the infantrymen and helicopter awaiting them. He was happy to finally be leaving the underground complex, but was devastated that he wasn't able to save the children. He shook his head, mentally correcting himself. He got one.

As they passed through the doorway and out into the sunlight, Zack felt Haine's steps falter at his side and turned to look at him. "Haine!" he shouted, once again reaching out to the other to steady him. Haine's eyes were clenched shut and tears were streaming from them as he hid his face in his hands. "Haine, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Zack panicked, fearing that their departure had somehow triggered the smaller male's collar.

"Bright." Haine's voice was quiet, but steady.

Angeal stepped in front of him, blocking out most of the light as his shadow fell over his slender frame. "Come on, it won't be as bright in the helicopter. Your eyes will adjust by the time we get home." Feeling the sun no longer beating against his skin, Haine cautiously pulled his hands away from his eyes, squinting slightly up at the tall man. He peered around Angeal, finally noticing the large metal object. He remained in Angeal's shadow as the four of them made their way onto the chopper. Once inside, the three soldiers immediately took seats, Genesis and Angeal strapping themselves in on one side of the small cabin, Zack on the other. It took them a moment to realize that Haine had remained standing with his head down, awaiting further instruction. Zack motioned for him to sit in the empty seat next to his, and helped him get his harness and buckles fastened.

"Hey soldier boy! You made it!"

Zack looked up to the front where the cockpit door had been slid open revealing a beaming redhead. "Reno!"

"Hey man, you look like shit. No worries though, we'll get ya home in no time and get you fixed up real good." He grinned giving the raven a thumbs-up before sliding the door shut again and preparing to take off.

Angeal watched the exchange, his mood lightening considerably at seeing Zack's smile returning to its usual vigor already. He also noticed Haine's blank expression, wondering if the young boy was even able to comprehend what was happening. Hopefully the troops they were leaving behind would turn up something useful in the lab, and they would be able to reunite the boy with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Zack's saved! Now the story can really begin. :D
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> Puppies: Yes, Einstürzen is insane and unintelligible. No, I won't tell you why just yet. You'll just have to wait and see. :3
> 
> Kenny: In DOGS, Einstürzen calls her big pet monster Kenny. There are several of them that show up and they all look exactly the same. Are they all named Kenny? No clue, but in this, they are. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were airborne, Angeal undid his safety restraints, moving across the cabin to sit beside Zack. Haine was once again leaning limply against the young brunet, caught somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness. Genesis was absorbed in a book, periodically glancing over the top of the pages to make sure their precious cargo was still hanging in there. Angeal reached up into the storage compartment above them, grabbing a couple of blankets and handing them to Zack to wrap himself and Haine in. "When we get back we'll get some boots for you guys so you won't be walking around barefoot." Angeal glanced around, looking everywhere but at the younger soldier. "Lazard wants us to report to him directly. Our departure from the front was a bit… abrupt. After that we'll get you into the infirmary so they can check you over." Angeal's guilt was still weighing heavily on his conscience as he stared at the floor. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up into Zack's bright eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. I decided to use myself as bait and maybe it backfired a little bit, but…" He glanced down at the ghost of a boy who leaned against his side. "I will never regret it."

Angeal's eyes were inevitably drawn to the gleaming metal around Zack's neck and he reached up to brush his fingertips against the new scar tissue surrounding where the thick band was attached, making sure to avoid the black stitches that ran the length of his student's spine. "Does it hurt?"

Zack shook his head. "No. I mean, it did at first, but I feel pretty much fine now… Honestly, all I really need is something to eat, a nice hot shower, and my bed," he said smiling softly.

Angeal nodded, not allowing his concern to show on his face. Right now Zack needed to focus on recovering. He didn't want the other to have to worry about anything, but that didn't stop Angeal from being concerned about what this might mean for Zack's future in SOLDIER. He hoped with everything he had that the lady just really was a loon and the damage would be nothing more than cosmetic.

Angeal realized that he was still running his fingers along the back of Zack's neck when the young soldier leaned into the larger man, his eyes closed in comfortable sleep. Angeal froze with his arm now around his subordinate, looking up to see Genesis' eyes just barely peeking over the top of his book. His concern was assuaged when the book was lowered just enough to show Genesis' soft smile of understanding, and he settled in more comfortably, holding on to the two survivors as the redhead continued smiling behind the pages of his book. The rest of the flight passed in peace.

* * *

 _~Sir, commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos have just landed.~_

Lazard pressed a small button on the tabletop. "Send them in." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, weaving his fingers together in front of his face and glancing around to the other persons assembled in the conference room. The meeting was a formality, really. Not only was it to report their findings in the underground structure-which could have been handled in Lazard's own office, but Angeal and Genesis had gone AWOL, and they had to face the repercussions. When he'd been informed that Genesis had abandoned the front, he'd been relatively unsurprised-the man always did have more passion than sense; but when Angeal had called in to report that he had, in fact, incited the abandonment, Lazard was intrigued. He knew that President ShinRa would be pleased to hear that the person responsible for the kidnapping of the children over the last ten years had finally been caught-good PR, you know-but a man with such solid virtues surely must have had a more pressing reason for his immediate departure. Regardless, he was quite sure that the two commanders would be rather surprised by the newest information on the situation in Wutai…

* * *

By the time they touched down on the ShinRa HQ rooftop, even Angeal had begun to drift off, the stress of the past several days having finally caught up with him. Genesis could hear the people outside, shouting to be heard over the slowing blades of the chopper. They weren't important. Reno silently slid the cabin door open, noting the unconscious state of the majority of his passengers. He leaned back to look at Genesis and gave the fellow redhead a nod to let him know that he'd buy them some time. Genesis quietly stood, tucking his book away in an inner pocket of his long coat before leaning over Angeal and gently squeezing one of his broad shoulders. The larger soldier's eyes opened slowly to look up at Genesis.

"We're here. Time to face the music, Reno's going to distract them for as long as he can, but we need to get everyone up and mobile," the redhead said quietly.

Angeal frowned, but nodded anyway as he looked down at the two sleeping boys. Correction: One sleeping boy. A pair of red eyes looked up at him, still slightly glazed over from sleep and trauma. Angeal's heart twinged as he wondered if there would ever be a spark of life in those eyes again. "We've landed," he said, though Haine had probably heard Genesis announce the same thing a moment earlier. Haine said nothing, but looked to Zack's still sleeping face, as if he were awaiting confirmation from him. Angeal's arm was still wrapped protectively around him, and he was suddenly very conscious of it. He pulled back, the action finally rousing Zack from his light slumber.

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at Angeal in confusion. For a split second, something flashed in Zack's eyes that Angeal couldn't identify, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Zack stretched as best he could while sandwiched between the two bodies as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. Zack finally noticed the three sets of eyes on him. "What? Was everyone watching me sleep or something?"

"We've landed." Haine's soft voice took them all by surprise.

Zack grinned brilliantly down at the albino, all traces of sleepy confusion replaced with happiness. "Thanks," he said, undoing his safety restraints and turning to do the same for the smaller male. Once Haine had been unbuckled, Zack carefully re-wrapped the blanket around his thin frame, pulling him close to nuzzle his hair. Zack could tell that Angeal and Genesis were watching him, and he didn't care. To be honest, he had no idea why he felt such a compulsion to be in constant contact with Haine. Zack had always been a 'touchy-feely' person, but this was unusual for even him. He shrugged inwardly, it felt right and Haine didn't seem to mind. If it became a problem, he'd deal with it then. "Still feel okay enough to walk?" A nod. Zack stood, keeping one arm around Haine to support and keep the blanket wrapped around him. Midgar wasn't necessarily all that cold, but on top of the tower it could get hella windy. On top of that, Zack knew that there would be at least a few people standing around on the platform, let alone once they made it into the building. He didn't think Haine could have much in the way of modesty left, but he decided to cover what he could regardless, making sure that his collar was well hidden in the folds of the blanket. He turned to Angeal and Genesis. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Haine shuffled down the hallway, Genesis and Zack on either side. Angeal was on the far side of Zack and all four of them were flanked by guards. Genesis suppressed a snort at the thought of the guards trying to stand up to two of the three most powerful men in ShinRa. He glanced sidelong at the shorter boy scuffling along beside him. When they had stepped out of the helicopter, there had been a grunt waiting for them with boots in hand, just as Angeal had said. Unfortunately, small-footed persons were hard to come by in SOLDIER, so the boots he had acquired were far too large for Haine. Not that he had complained. From looking at him, you would think he hadn't even noticed that the boots had been put on his feet. His eyes were dead, lifeless, empty… on the surface. But Genesis had seen it. The flash of _something,_ and it intrigued him. They finally reached the doorway to the conference room, Angeal heading in first while the others followed silently. Haine suddenly backpedaled, dragging Zack out of the room and running full into Genesis who stumbled backward, catching Haine before the three of them fell to the floor. Angeal, spun around in the doorway trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. His words died when he saw Haine in Genesis' arms, his eyes wide with terror and pain as he clutched his head with both hands.

The various ShinRa execs who were gathered in the meeting room turned to the door when they heard the commotion. They could see Angeal first looking confused, then shocked and concerned. Zack then appeared in the doorway, glancing in, before turning back to Angeal and pointing animatedly at Scarlet, speaking in a hurried whisper before disappearing again. Angeal looked into the room, leaned out again to say something, then finally entered the room fully, shutting the door behind himself. The burly man strode purposefully over to the table, stopping to stand a few feet from it. "I'm sorry, Scarlet, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

* * *

"Haine! It's okay, that isn't her, I swear it!"

Haine was curled in on himself on the floor, his eyes still wide as he stared at nothing. Genesis was behind him, his arms still wrapped around the youth, having slid to the floor with him when his knees had buckled. Zack was crouching in front of the pair, trying to grasp the pale boy's hands to keep him from tearing his own hair out or clawing deep gouges into his scalp with his black nails. Zack had been just as surprised by the outburst as Angeal and Genesis, but after taking one look into the room, he'd figured out what had caused it. He looked at the now closed door, hoping that there was another exit from the conference room. If that blonde woman with the cold eyes tried to walk past Haine… he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. Finally, Haine began to calm and Zack was able to release his hands, instead moving to cup his face, turning the young boy to look at him. "It's okay, she's gone. You're safe here. Einstürzen can't hurt you any more. I promise. I'll keep you safe." Haine's eyes remained foggy, but the pain and fear in them slowly drained away as the boy slumped limply into Zack's gentle caress.

Genesis watched in amazement at the effect that Zack had on Haine. He loosened his grip on the now boneless boy, as Zack pulled him close, the young soldier's eyes full of pained understanding. It was obvious that Zack was feeling responsible for Haine's condition. He'd saved the boy, and in his mind that made him the boy's protector. Angeal had mentioned Zack's dream of becoming a hero, perhaps for him, being a hero to just one person was enough.

A few moments later the door opened again and Angeal's large frame filled the doorway. He looked down on them, concern still etched into his features. "Is he alright?"

Genesis stood as Zack looked up at Angeal. "Is she gone?" Angeal nodded and Zack turned his attention back to Haine. "Hey, she's gone now. Do you think you can go in there now?" he asked softly, brushing the long white strands out of Haine's face. The smaller boy didn't look up to meet his eyes, but he didn't have to, his small nod enough of an answer. Zack stood slowly, pulling the other up with him. He took a moment to readjust Haine's blanket again before turning to Angeal and Genesis who were both standing in the open doorway. "Okay, let's try this again."


	6. Chapter 6

When they reentered the room, Scarlet's seat was conspicuously vacant and Zack let out a little sigh of relief. Angeal indicated where they were to sit, and he pulled Haine along with him, setting him down in one chair and pulling the other closer to be able to keep an arm around him. He was still very conscious of his actions and those watching, but he still could not bring himself to care. Angeal and Genesis remained standing at attention and the meeting was finally underway.

"Perhaps you should just begin with your departure from the front and explain yourselves from there." Lazard wasted no time with frivolous formalities. In truth, none of the persons assembled were even the slightest bit interested in the commanders' infraction.

Angeal quickly stepped forward to speak, detailing their actions starting from the phone call received to alert him of Zack's disappearance. Lazard's eyes flashed with something at that, and he seemed to smirk behind his hands, but it was gone in a flash and Angeal knew better than to draw attention to it. The blond man's eyebrows raised slightly at the mention of Zack's being given a tracer pill, but he kept quiet throughout Angeal's dissertation. Once Angeal had finished, the attention of those assembled turned to Genesis.

"Is this account true to the extent of your knowledge?"

"It is." Genesis nodded.

Lazard leaned back in his chair, looking with scrutiny at the two commanders. "So you admit to, not only abandoning the front in a time of war, but also offering a third class soldier a tracer pill with the intent of having him use himself as bait? I must admit, this doesn't look very good for you," he said coolly. Zack tensed as he struggled to hold back his outburst at the accusation. Angeal would never have set him up like that. He wanted to shout out that he was wrong, that Angeal had no idea, that it was all Zack's decision, but he knew that to say anything now would more likely harm his mentor's case than help it so he remained silent.

"I do, and I accept all responsibility for my actions and intend to return to the front as soon as possible." He couldn't stop the unhappy gaze his eyes flicked in Zack's direction at the mention of returning to the front. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his student now.

Lazard let out a small laugh, startling the soldiers present. "I take it then, you've not been told." The three confused looks were a sufficient answer. "In your absence, we were able to establish a tentative peace treaty with Lord Godo. So long as it holds, the war in Wutai is over. Sephiroth is on his way back now with the last of the troops that were sent in."

Genesis and Angeal hid their surprise well, maintaining a professional air. Zack, on the other hand, was beaming like a loon. "Really? They're coming home? When will they be back?"

Lazard turned his attention to the exuberant boy. "They should be arriving in the next day or so. I assume you are Zackary?"

"Oh, right," he said quickly, shrugging off the blanket around his shoulders and standing at attention, still managing to keep a hand on Haine's shoulder. "Zackary Fair. SOLDIER: Third Class, sir!"

Lazard hid his smile. It was easy to see why Commander Hewley was so taken with the boy, his excitement was quite endearing. It would seem the mystery of the cause for Angeal going AWOL was now solved. Internally patting himself on the back, he took a moment to study Zack. As he did so he vaguely wondered why he'd even bothered to call other people in for this meeting. None of them truly had any part in this, and the only one who had expressed interest in showing up was the one person who hadn't been requested. Even without looking, Lazard knew that Hojo was staring hungrily at this boy. He spared a glance to Angeal, confirming his suspicions as the large man openly glared at the oblivious professor. "I must admit, I am rather impressed that you would risk yourself so readily for this mission. You may sit if you would prefer, but I would like you to recount your experience for me, to the best of your abilities, Zackary."

He nodded, returning to his seat beside Haine. He started with his abduction, and made sure to give a very thorough description of everything he could remember. As he told it, he realized just how much time he'd spent unconscious. Once he'd finished, Lazard regarded him with a slight expression of concern.

"So, you say she was expecting something of you, but you did not deliver, and you have no idea what she was after? Do you know the extent of what was done to you?"

Zack picked up on the meaning behind his words easily. "No, I'm not sure what was done, but I'm fairly certain whatever she was hoping would happen didn't. Maybe I'm a dud, maybe she's just crazy and nothing was ever going to happen anyway. But, I faced down that monster with no ill effect, and I'd feel fairly comfortable saying that I am unchanged by the experience. Um… for the most part, that is." The last part was said quietly as he ran his fingertips over the smooth metal surrounding his throat.

Lazard seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. "Thank you for your cooperation, Zackary." He finally turned his attention toward Haine. "Now, if possible, I would like to also hear your story too, Haine."

Zack immediately opened his mouth to object but he didn't get the chance.

"When I woke up," Haine began immediately, his mouth seeming to move of its own volition, "everything was pitch black. But no matter what I try, I can't remember anything before that. My entire body felt heavy, like lead. But that wasn't the only thing. By feeling with my hands I could tell that there really was something heavy and cold wrapped around my neck. I could see a light ahead of me, so I walked toward it. The dark hallway opened up into a huge, bright room. There were children there. Maybe… twenty five or so of us. We were all the same. Wearing the same thing, nobody knew where we were or even who we were. A small girl walked up to me. She wasn't even afraid. Not until I asked her name. When she couldn't remember, she got scared.

"She was standing right in front of me when something grabbed her. It grabbed her and threw her into a wall. The wall cracked she hit it so hard. She just slid to the ground and laid there. I knew she was dead. I looked up and there was a huge beast in front of me. It lashed out and scratched my chest. I fell to the ground, bleeding. I was… so scared I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything as it loomed over me. I knew I was going to die. Then I heard _her._ She called out to the monster and activated its collar. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She apologized to us, said that he hadn't been _disciplined_ enough. She… called it Kenny, said it was a good boy. She was so excited. She told us all that she was our physician. Our mother. She told me that I shouldn't be so weak, that I shouldn't be hurt by such a weak attack. But there was so much blood," he unconsciously reached up, rubbing the area of his chest that had been torn open. "It hurt. The next thing I knew, the monster was attacking again. It was grabbing kids, tear-tearing them apart, throwing them against the walls, against the ground. She came up behind me, whispered in my ear, told me I was perfect, that I was… her favorite. I felt so sick. She looked up and watched what was happening. She sounded so confused, asking what we were doing, why we were getting all torn up and thrown around.

"When I was there, I couldn't do anything. In that air of disorder and chaos, all I could do was respond and run around in mad confusion. As if I didn't understand the circumstances I found myself in, with this ring tied to my neck and this woman whispering things behind my back." He spoke slowly, in a daze, almost as though he were reciting poetry. "Somehow, someone killed the monster, brought it down. And she was there again, telling me that I wasn't a bad child because I didn't kill the monster. I was still her favorite. And she-" His throat closed up, and he swallowed to lessen the pressure. "She said she loved me with all her heart. She said that it was my turn now, and two more of those monsters appeared. She started screaming at me, and my neck-my collar began to hurt. The pain was so terrible, and she was still yelling in my ear. I felt as if something ruptured in me, and everything went black.

"When I woke up, there was blood everywhere. I was covered in it, we all were. Most of the other kids were dead. There was a little girl there, kneeling in the midst of all those corpses. She looked up at me and asked me what had happened. She couldn't understand why no one would answer her, why everyone was all red. I… had no answer. I didn't know what to say. She came over to me, she grabbed onto my shirt and cried on me. She told me she was so scared. She called me 'big brother'." At this, Haine's composure cracked slightly, and he buried his face in his hands. "After that, we were all locked up. Every few days she would throw us back in the room with more monsters. I don't know where they came from, but they were all the same. Every time, there were fewer of us left. Then she brought in more kids, and it started all over again.

"I don't… I don't know what happened during those times. Everything that happened when the monsters appeared is blank. I don't know how, but I always woke up. At first, I was glad. Glad I survived, glad I made it through another day. After a while, though, I began to forget why. I forgot why I wanted to live, forgot what it was for. I started hoping that the next time things went black… that they would stay that way. Eventually, she stopped bothering to erase the new kids' memories when they came in. None of them lived very long anyway. I don't know how much time passed, or how many kids came through, I stopped trying to keep track after a while." He paused again, taking a few shaky breaths before continuing. "One day, she put us all in the room again. We waited for the monsters to come, like they always did… but they didn't. They never came and she told us… she told us that… only one of us got to leave. Only one of us got to live this time. Only the best one. This time, when the blackness came, I prayed so hard that it wouldn't go away. I prayed that I wouldn't wake up… but… I did. I woke up and I looked around. The kids were all… they were just… pieces. There was no one left. No one but me. I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand why I was still alive and everyone else was dead.

"I stopped caring. Stopped thinking. More kids came and went, the cycle repeated itself I don't know how many times. The next thing I knew, she brought someone new into my room. She said he was perfect, more perfect than me. He was my replacement… he was going to kill me. And… I wanted him to." He finished, his last words barely more than a whisper as he turned to Zack. "But… you didn't."

Zack felt like he'd been struck, his mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form words as tears dripped from his face. He wanted to reach out, to comfort the smaller boy, but he no longer knew whether or not he should. He looked up, taking in the similarly stricken faces around the room. He felt numb and shaken, as though he'd just awoken from a nightmare, but he knew there was no waking up from this. Tentatively he reached out, gently brushing against the pale boy's bare arm. When Haine leaned into the touch, he eagerly wrapped the other in a protective embrace. He couldn't resist nuzzling possessively into the soft white hair of the young boy, kissing his temple softly. "Never. Never. I would never hurt you…" he whispered over and over again.

Lazard finally broke the relative silence of the room. "Thank you, Haine. I understand that must have been hard for you. We will provide medical care and lodgings for you while we attempt to locate any remaining family you have-"

"They are dead. My family is dead." Haine spoke softly, but his words were filled with finality.

Lazard was puzzled by this. "How do you know? You said you were unable to remember anything from your life before you awoke in the lab."

Haine looked down, pondering the question for a moment. "I can't. I can't remember them. But, I can feel them. And when I think about them, I feel a pain," he gestured to his chest, "here. It is the same pain I feel when I think about… the other children. They are dead, so my family must be dead as well."

Lazard was astonished by the boy's reasoning, but he took it in stride. "Very well. The fact still stands that you are welcome here, until a suitable permanent home is found for you. Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos, as of this moment, you are on probation until further notice." The two men acknowledged the order with a nod. "Zackary, you are temporarily suspended from your duties until we are able to determine exactly what has been done to you, and what may result from it. I must also ask that the both of you be placed under surveillance until then. We have our men gathering and sorting the information from Einstürzen's lab. We should be able to reach a conclusion relatively soon. In the mean time, we will have to arrange lodgings for the two of you."

"I would be more than happy to provide accommodations in the lab…"

Three resounding shouts of "No!" echoed throughout the room, shutting down Hojo immediately. Zack looked at Angeal, Genesis and Lazard in surprise at the outburst.

Angeal stepped forward. "Zack can stay with me, I have a vacant guest room in my quarters, I would be more than willing to keep vigil over him."

Lazard was unsurprised by this, and nodded at him.

"No," Zack stated firmly. "I won't leave Haine alone. I just got him _out_ of a lab, I won't send him right into another."

"I will watch him."

All eyes turned to Genesis as the redhead stepped forward to stand beside Angeal.

"You don't have a guest room, Genesis," Angeal said, his eyebrows raised.

"We can put a bed in my study. I have more than enough space for two people, Angeal."

"It's settled then," Lazard said swiftly, gathering up the papers in front of himself in preparation to leave. The action was a dismissal, and the various parties in the room were more than happy to depart.

Hojo silently fumed, but was unconcerned. Rules and regulations had never stopped him before, it was all just a matter of waiting until the right time to work a way around it. He swiftly strode out of the room, a smirk gracing his features once his back was turned on those within.

"Oh, Zackary, would you come here a moment?" Lazard's smooth voice stopped the youth just as he was about to head through the doorway. He walked back over to the director, confusion evident on his face. "I'd nearly forgotten." He reached down, picking up a bundle of clothing and handing it to the bewildered teen. "Congratulations on your promotion, SOLDIER: Second Class, Zack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haine's recount is partially constructed of actual dialogue from the manga. Most of it is written by me to describe actual events. Some things were changed/omitted to make more sense in this context.


	7. Chapter 7

"The incision seems to have healed completely. We should be able to remove the stitches at any time. Would you be able to come in first thing tomorrow morning?"

Zack nodded, smiling at the young doctor. He smiled back and finished his thorough inspection of Zack's back and collar, his smile fading the more closely he looked at the metal apparatus.

"Will you be able to remove it?" Hope tinged Angeal's voice as he questioned the medic. He was seated against the wall with Genesis, Haine sandwiched between them.

"No." He frowned, turning to the large man. "Not entirely. We should be able to cut off the majority of the circlet and grind down whatever we can't, but the plate that attaches the band here to his skin and the screws driven into his spine will have to remain. Were we to pull out these screws and remove it completely… well, the _best_ case scenario would be complete paralysis from the neck down."

Angeal was less than pleased with that, but it would have to do.

"Good thing I look so hot in turtlenecks, huh?" Zack joked, immediately lifting the growing tension in the room.

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She had short brown hair and a friendly face and she smiled at them warmly as she made her way over to the doctor. As she walked past them, Angeal suddenly grunted in surprise and looked down at the albino youth who had smashed up against him, looking for all the world as if he wanted to become part of Angeal's bicep. He could feel Haine shaking slightly in panic and reflexively reached up to cover his face, shielding him from her as his fingers threaded through the boy's white hair and he held him close. He looked up to meet Genesis and Zack's matching expressions of concern, and the doctor's bewildered face. Unfortunately, the young nurse had also noticed and she was now in front of him, reaching out to Haine, her eyes full of worry.

As if he could sense her approaching, Haine shuddered and retreated further, leaning to slip behind Angeal and nearly pushing him out of his seat as he lodged himself firmly between the man and his chair.

She froze, her hand poised midair, as Genesis wrapped a hand around her wrist gently pulling her back. "He's afraid of you," the redhead whispered softly. He didn't say anything beyond that, but she thankfully seemed to understand, nodding sympathetically before quietly retreating from the room.

Once she had gone, Haine silently extracted himself from behind Angeal, straightening back up to sit motionless in his own chair. A slightly uneven tremble to his breathing the only sign that anything had even occurred.

Zack stared at him, wide-eyed. He had been so sure that Haine's reaction to Scarlet had been caused by her similarities to Einstürzen. The nurse had looked and acted nothing like her, though. Could it be that Haine was so traumatized that he was now afraid of all women? He supposed it wouldn't really be an immediate problem-women were few and far between in ShinRa- but what would happen to Haine when he had to leave? He pouted slightly as the doctor continued examining him in the now tense silence.

A few minutes later, another nurse entered the room, this one a male. All eyes turned to Haine, but the man walked past without so much as a twitch from the silent boy. The newcomer was clearly uncomfortable, sensing the tension he had walked into. Zack forced himself to relax, grinning up at the man charmingly. In minutes, the atmosphere in the room had returned to its previous calm, the men returning to comfortable conversation. Angeal stared at his student in wonder. Only Zack could be half starved and covered in stitches with an instrument of torture bolted to his neck, and still find the confidence and charm to bring light to the darkest of situations.

After the doctor had done a thorough once-over, asking Zack for all the details of his ordeal while his assistant took notes, they determined that the worst of the damage-aside from the obvious-was merely severe hunger pains, which would be taken care of as soon as they were through. It was then Haine's turn to be examined. Angeal and Genesis shared a look of apprehension over the youth's head, but with Zack's quiet urging, the boy stood and moved to sit beside the spiky brunet on the examination table. Zack resisted the urge to wrap an arm around the smaller boy, staying out of the doctor's way but hoping to give Haine some comfort as he was examined by remaining at his side.

Haine's eyes were blank as he did as he was told, removing his shirt without hesitation, taking a deep breath when prompted, answering any questions he was asked in a soft monotone. He didn't know when Zack had grabbed a hold of his hand, but he was vaguely grateful for the warmth and pressure of it. A few more questions, some nodding, movement, and his shirt was slipped back over his head, Zack was standing, smiling, time to go.

"I hope you have food at your place, because I'm starving," Zack said bluntly, nearly bouncing in place as he looked up at his mentor and now roommate.

Angeal contemplated for a second. He knew he didn't have much at his place, one didn't often go shopping before shipping out for an extended mission. He glanced at Haine, the small boy's too-thin torso still clearly visible in his mind's eye despite being covered now by the flimsy fabric of his shirt. "I don't have anything on hand, but I'll have something brought in for us. I wouldn't dream of subjecting you two to cafeteria food right now," he finished with a small smirk.

"Thank Gaia!" Zack said dramatically. "I think we've had enough torture and starvation for a while!"

Genesis could swear he saw a flash of something in Haine's eyes, though whether it was mirth or misery, he couldn't be sure. "If we're getting takeout, I know of this little Wutaian place down on the plate…"

Zack and Angeal turned to look at the redhead incredulously.

"What? Too soon?"

Their laughter was light and cheerful as the four made their way through the halls toward Angeal's quarters.

* * *

Angeal deftly punched in the key code to his room and the door swished open revealing the comfortable living space within. Zack's things had already been moved into the guest room for him, and he immediately dragged Haine along with him to check it out. Angeal and Genesis couldn't help but smile as the two disappeared into the room. Genesis headed for the phone to order lots of everything from the Wutai restaurant, and Angeal set about cleaning up what little clutter lay around the room and putting away unnecessary throw pillows and the like to make more room on the sofa. He had no idea why throw pillows were even invented, but they came with the couch and he really had no valid reason to get rid of them.

Genesis hung up the phone, turning to watch Angeal clear paperwork and reports off of the table, taking care to sort and stack things appropriately. He took a few moments to study the dark haired man, noting the lightness in his steps and the tiny smile gracing his chiseled features. It was more than obvious how deeply Angeal cared for his student. One would have to be blind to miss it. Even Lazard had picked up on it during the brief meeting earlier. Genesis couldn't help but believe that their lenient 'punishment' had more to do with Zack's innocent charm than either of the commanders' actions or reputations. He wasn't joking when he'd said it, he had really grown rather fond of Angeal's pup-despite having barely exchanged words with the boy. The profound effect his presence had on the stoic brunet was more than enough proof that he was a one of a kind, and the more time he spent with the spiky haired teen, the more he saw just what his childhood friend had fallen for. Honestly though, you'd have to be defective not to see it…

"I didn't realize that me clearing off my dining room table was so fascinating. Maybe I should start selling tickets."

Genesis blinked, startled out of his thoughts by Angeal's teasing voice. He realized the table was now cleared and the tall brunet was looking at him strangely, laughter lighting up his eyes. He must have been staring. "Ah, just lost in thought, Ange. It's been a long day."

Angeal's mirth faded slightly, replaced with understanding. The two shared a few quiet minutes of comfortable companionship. They were long past the need for words, Genesis leaning comfortably against the wall near the phone, Angeal seated in one of the table's chairs, his arms resting on its top. Zack's bright laughter could be heard emanating from the other room and Angeal lit up at the sound, Genesis unable to resist following suit.

Some time later, a sharp knock at the door signaled the arrival of food and Genesis immediately headed for the entryway. Angeal stood, following Genesis toward the door but diverting off to head down the hallway. He passed the bathroom, stopping in front of the guest room-no, Zack's room.

The door was open, but he knocked lightly on the door frame anyway as he looked into the room. Zack looked up from his place on the bed and grinned brightly. He was seated with his back against the wall, Haine was in front of him, leaning back against his chest. There was an open shoebox on the bed beside them and pictures and memorabilia from within it were strewn about on the comforter. Angeal recognized most of the items from Zack's time in SOLDIER; he seemed to be keeping the more personal and family related items tucked away for now. It made sense, in a way. Haine had no pleasant memories of his own, of course Zack would take it upon himself to share as much of his as he could without reminding him of his loss. Haine appeared to be asleep, but Angeal suspected he was most likely more aware than he let on; his instinct to shut down being a result of living in fear for so long. He noted the tender and protective way that Zack held on to Haine, and something in the pit of his stomach suddenly felt heavy. Angeal tore his gaze away, scanning the rest of the room. Most of Zack's belongings had been put away already, though knowing Zack, it wouldn't be long before the clothes had all found their way out of the dresser and all over the room along with the various odds and ends he'd gathered during his time in Midgar. Angeal's eyes fell on the large, green lump at the end of Zack's bed. He had no idea where or when Zack had gotten the massive bean bag, but somehow the image of a younger Zack on a train bound for Midgar clinging to the giant blob of bean-filled comfort made its way into his mind.

"Food here?"

Zack's voice knocked Angeal out of his pondering and he had to suppress a snort when he realized that he'd just teased Genesis for spacing out and now he was doing it himself. Heck with long day, it had been a long _week._ He nodded, smiling as his student immediately tried to jump up before realizing that Haine would need to move first. As suspected, the albino youth immediately opened his eyes and began sliding himself off the bed so Zack could get up. He kept his gaze to the floor and Angeal could only wonder what was going through his head as his energetic student babbled on about how great Wutai food was and how much he was going to like it as they made their way back out to the dining table where Genesis was busy unloading carton after carton from several large bags.

Zack lead Haine to one of the chairs at the table and, once he was situated, turned to head into the kitchen to grab plates and silverware. The food did come with chopsticks, but using them was a technique that Zack didn't have the patience to master, and he didn't think Haine would be too appreciative of the extra hassle either right now. Once Genesis had finished unloading the bags-tossing the empties into a corner of the room and grinning impishly at Angeal's tiny twitch of irritation at the action-he settled down at the table and began opening the multitude of variously sized cartons while watching Haine from the corner of his eye. The young boy's nose twitched a bit as he sniffed the air appreciatively, but remained motionless otherwise, his eyes locked steadily on the bare wood of the table in front of him. Genesis frowned a little. He didn't profess to be an expert on children, but he knew enough to realize that a normal one would be at least a little excited and impatient at the sight of so much delicious food after being starved for so long. Even a grown man would be at least eyeballing the food with intent.

Zack returned, his arms full of plates and cutlery, and began setting dishes in front of everyone. Angeal looked at the bottles of beverage that had been delivered with the food before disappearing into the kitchen to emerge a moment later carrying four glasses and a container of ice. As the four finally settled down to eat, Zack took the liberty of scooping a mass of food onto Haine's plate, and double that onto his own.

The steaming plate of delicious filled Haine's field of vision and he turned to look up at Zack uncertainly.

"Go on, eat!" Zack said exuberantly, his own fork poised and ready to dive into the plate in front of him.

Without hesitation, Haine picked his fork and speared a vegetable off the plate. Three sets of eyes were glued to him as he placed it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly before swallowing and repeating the action.

Once satisfied that his charge was taken care of, Zack pounced on his own dish, an utter contrast to Haine's delicate manner.

Dinner passed in easy conversation, Zack more than happy to continue regaling Haine about the wonders of SOLDIER, and all of his friends in SOLDIER, and all of his fond memories in SOLDIER, and what he was going to do now that he was a second class SOLDIER. Genesis decided Zack was the new SOLDIER spokesperson. Angeal Vetoed. Haine consumed his dinner in silence, watching the others from behind the strands of white that fell over his eyes.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Genesis punched in his keycode, the door to his quarters swiftly swishing open.

After dinner, Genesis and Haine had left Angeal's apartment, and headed for home. Zack, of course, had wanted to come along, but it was rather late and both Genesis and Angeal knew that if Zack didn't let go of Haine at some point, none of them were getting any sleep-and Zack was getting his stitches removed very early in the morning. Thankfully, Genesis was relatively impervious to Zack's puppy-stare and Haine was a blank canvas so they were able to slip away without much ado. As Genesis led the silent youth into the apartment and began showing him around, he began to wonder if perhaps he should have let Zack come along.

"Here's the bathroom." He hesitated, suddenly uncomfortable. "You are, um…"

"Housebroken? Yes." Haine's voice was soft and bland, his face vacant of any expression, but for just a split second Genesis saw that flash again. That flicker of _something_ buried deep in Haine's crimson eyes.

Not knowing whether to laugh or be ashamed, Genesis continued on down the hallway with little more than a nod of acknowledgment. "Here's your room." He opened the door, leaning in to switch the light on before ushering the smaller boy into the room. It was fairly large and nearly every wall was lined with bookcases. A sizable L-shaped desk was up against a section of wall that jutted out into the room a bit. The huge wooden surface held a computer and nearly every inch of exposed desktop was plastered with papers. A bed had been placed up against one wall of the room-the only wall not occupied by desk or bookcases-and a wardrobe had been brought in to make up for the lack of a closet or dresser. "I know it's a little cluttered. This is usually my office… this is only temporary though. Once we find somewhere for you to stay more permanently, you'll have your own room." An uncomfortable sort of silence fell over the pair as Genesis watched Haine stand unmoving, clearly unsure of what to do next. Yes, Zack would have come in quite handy right about now. He looked over Haine's small frame, taking in the uncomfortable tension in his shoulders, the slump of his spine, the limp way his hair fell into his face… "Come on, let's get you into the shower. While you're in there, I'll find something for you to wear. I can't imagine you're very comfortable right now..." Genesis vaguely wondered where his usual gift for words had gone as Haine followed him into the bathroom. "Okay, towels are here. Soap, shampoo, and all that are in the shower already. I have a tub in my bathroom, so I usually just use the shower here, it's less time consuming. Don't worry about hot water, there's plenty so take as long as you want. I think I have a spare toothbrush you can use, I'll bring that in here for you. Tomorrow we'll look into getting you some clothes, but for now I'll just see if I have anything you can sleep in." He slid the large glass door to one side, reaching in to twist the knob, turning the water to Hot, but not far enough to be uncomfortable. When he turned back he was unsurprised to see that Haine had already kicked off the borrowed boots and pulled off his shirt. He crumpled the garment a bit, holding it while he glanced around before setting it on the toilet seat lid. Genesis smiled, figuring the boy was happy to finally be rid of the flimsy, grimy clothing and far-too-large boots and thankful that he was still conscientious enough to not want to make a mess. "Take as long as you want, I'll leave the clothes in here for you whenever you're done. If you need anything, just shout." With that, he slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind himself.

Once he was alone, Haine quickly slid off the last of his clothing, setting it on top of his crumpled shirt. He looked up, noticing the mirror over the sink. Noticing himself. He stood for a few moments in front of the mirror, his eyes tracing the foreign curves and planes of his own body. _Is this me?_ He leaned over the sink, reaching out to the face in the mirror, his fingertips resting against the cool glass as steam billowed around him. _Is this what they see, or just what I see?_ He pulled back from the mirror, turning to the shower door and sliding it open to step into the hot spray. He slid the door shut, closing his eyes and sighing at the feeling of hot water bouncing off of his head and running down his body. He arched his back to bring his head more fully under the torrent, as he ran his hands down his torso, feeling the sharp jut of his ribs over the flat plane of his stomach. He continued exploring his body, dragging his blunt, dark nails over the skin stretched taut over his bones and muscle, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He brought his hands up to scratch and scrub at his scalp, growling softly at the sensation. After several long minutes of simply basking in the wet heat, Haine finally opened his eyes to look for the soap and shampoo so he could wash himself properly.

Once he was clean to the point of squeakiness, he turned the single knob on the shower wall to Off, standing for a few seconds in the large, steamy, tiled space. Some water ran into his ear and he shook himself, sending wetness flying in all directions. Running a hand through his hair, he slid the door open once again, stepping out onto the plush, squishy bath mat. As he wrapped himself in a massive bath sheet, he noticed that his clothes were gone, replaced with a small pile of folded clothing. He dried himself quickly, hanging the towel up again before picking up the clothes, slipping them on, and exiting the bathroom.

Haine peered around the corner of the hallway into the living room area. Genesis was nowhere in sight, but a sliding glass door was open to the darkness outside. As if sensing his gaze, a voice drifted in from the opening.

"I'm out here, Haine."

He followed Genesis' voice, stepping cautiously out on to the small balcony.

Genesis looked over as the small albino came through the doorway. He appeared decidedly more relaxed and comfortable in a pair of Genesis' old pajama bottoms and large tee-shirt that he was pretty sure used to be Angeal's, and he smelled fresh and clean. He set down his book and stood from his lounger to situate himself next to the boy, who was now staring out over Midgar's skyline, his hands grasping the railing before him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Genesis said softly. Considering that Haine had no memory of his life before he'd woken up in an underground prison, this was most likely the greatest wide-open space he'd ever seen. He was transfixed, leaning out over the railing, looking up to see more of the sky and the stars that seemed to be trying extra hard tonight to send their glimmer shining through the thick smog that hung over the city. Genesis placed a hand gently on Haine's lower back, steadying him so he wouldn't fall over the edge, his breath catching in his throat when the boy turned to look at him.

Sharp, bright, crimson eyes met his own soft blue, all traces of glaze and blankness gone. Genesis was frozen in place, his hand still resting gently against Haine as the youth's eyes swept over him, taking in every detail. Haine's gaze was intense, and the redhead resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. Moments later, Haine brought his eyes back up to meet Genesis'. They were no longer sharp or calculating, nor were they blank or glazed over, instead they were simply… open. A soft expression that was similar to a pet awaiting a command. He shifted slightly, pulling his hand away as he turned to face Haine fully.

"It's… pretty late. You must be tired. You should get to bed," he said gently. He immediately regretted the words as Haine instantly glazed over again, his movements returning to their previously mechanical state as he turned away from Genesis with his head down to do as he was told. The redhead gaped for a moment in shock and anguish before he'd finally gathered himself enough to reach forward, grabbing Haine's arm and spinning him around to face him. "Haine?" The boy didn't struggle, simply standing limply in the larger male's grasp, his eyes still downcast. "Haine, look at me." He did so and Genesis winced inwardly at the vast amount of nothing he once again found in the boy's expression. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and he leaned down to look the young male straight in the eye. "Haine, listen to me, that wasn't an order. I know it may be hard to understand right now, but you're free now. She did a lot of horrible things to you, and I can't take that back, but I promise, I won't ever make you do anything you don't want, okay? You aren't a slave, and you aren't a pet, and if _anyone_ ever treats you that way I want you to tell me right away so I can kill them. I'll try to be more careful with how I word things, but I want you to try to remember that when someone asks you to do something, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. You're allowed to say no, and you're allowed to want something else. You don't have to shut down anymore, Haine. You don't have to hide anymore." Relief washed over him as Haine's eyes cleared again, only the smallest traces of blank uncertainty lingering, replaced with a cautious hope. "Tell you what, if you're not tired, we can watch a movie. Would you like that?"

"Movie?"

"Mhm, it's kinda like a book, but instead of seeing what's happening in your head, you see it on a screen." As he spoke, he straightened up again, moving his hands from Haine's arms to his shoulders. His fingers brushed the cold metal and he couldn't help the rush of excitement that ran through him at the thought of it being gone tomorrow. Maybe once the heavy reminder of his slavery was removed, he could move past it once and for all. "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

Haine's nod was accompanied by the tiniest of smiles, but Genesis could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were settled on the couch in front of the large flat-screen TV in the living room. The movie had barely started when Haine's soft weight settled against Genesis' arm, and he looked down to see the albino lost to comfortable sleep. He smiled warmly, grabbing one of the small throw pillows on the couch and fluffing it in his lap before gently guiding Haine to lay down on it. _So that's what they're for…_ He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it gently on the sleeping boy, tucking it in around him and settling in to watch the rest of the movie. Five minutes later, he too was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack stretched, glad to finally be up and off of the operating table. The removal of his stitches hadn't hurt, but it was time consuming and he'd had to lay still for what felt like hours. He took a moment to run his fingertips over the long scar on his back. It was still raised and if he really focused, he could feel the tiny divots where the thread had entered his skin, but the scar was still fresh and over time would fade to the same flat, shiny, pink of his other scars. He pulled his shirt on, slinging a pale blue scarf around his neck to hide his collar. He had laughed when his mom had sent the long, fluffy article of clothing, but now he was grateful for it. Zack wasn't vain, and he had no problem with the collar-he was only going to have it for a few more hours anyway-but Angeal had suggested he keep it hidden just the same. He stood in front of the mirror, fluffing up the scarf and his hair. It looked a little out of place with his uniform, but he shrugged figuring that if anyone asked he'd just explain that he came from the jungle and Midgar was freaking _cold_ in comparison-a fact he'd been known to much lament in the past.

With a small nod, he headed out of the infirmary, tossing a quick farewell and promise to return later with Haine in tow. He wandered the halls, meandering his way back to Angeal's apartment. As he walked, his mind drifted, his thoughts running the gamut from Haine to Angeal to Einstürzen to kittens. His mental drifting was cut off, however, by the feeling of something bumping up against his chest accompanied by a small 'oof' and thump as the cadet running into him hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the cadet jumped up, saluting in apology and standing nervously, slightly out of breath from running.

Zack blinked down at him for a second before his eyes lit up. "Oh! You're really small!"

The tiny cadet immediately slumped, his lips forming a small pout under the helmet he wore. "I'm sorry, sir?"

Zack blinked again, confused at the reaction until he realized just what he'd said aloud. "Oh! Nonono, I didn't mean it like that, I mean not in a bad way, I just-Hey, can I borrow your clothes?"

* * *

Genesis hit the floor with a soft 'whump'. His eyes flew open in surprise at the rude awakening. What the hell? He had practically the biggest bed in all of Midgar, how the hell did he fall out of-why was he in the living room? Right, Haine. He looked around, seeing no signs of the boy. He tried to stand up, not realizing the blanket that he'd wrapped Haine in the night before was now tangled around his legs. He gave a startled yelp as he went down, getting friendly with his plush carpet once again. He glared down at the thick, luxurious fibers just _daring_ them to laugh. Genesis was not morning compatible. Especially when startled awake by a reminder of gravity's absolute power. He grunted, kicking off the offending blanket and standing, brushing himself off and sparing a quick glance around the room to make sure that there really hadn't been anyone around to see that. Once he determined that his reputation as a graceful sex kitten was safe, he began looking around his apartment for his quiet guest.

The bathroom door was open, the tiled room within dark and vacant. Haine's room was similarly devoid of life. Genesis didn't think Haine would be in the master bedroom, but he checked regardless. Empty. He was growing concerned. _Maybe Zack came and got him while I was asleep?_ That didn't make sense. Firstly, Zack was supposed to be in the infirmary right now. Secondly, he doubted that Zack would be able to do _anything_ quietly enough to not wake him up. He dressed quickly, frowning. Haine probably wouldn't have left on his own, he didn't exactly have anywhere to go. Gen's brain finally achieved the same state of awakeness as the rest of his body and a small 'ha' escaped him as he made a bee-line for the balcony. He quickly drew aside the heavy curtain blocking out the light from the sliding glass door, looking down to see Haine sitting on the floor of the balcony with his back against the brick of the wall just outside the door. He turned away from the book in his hands to look up at Genesis as the redhead slid the door open and stepped out. Genesis noticed that the book was the one he'd been reading last night when Haine came out. He must have left it out here.

Noticing the soldier's somewhat frazzled appearance, Haine immediately stood, holding the book out to him. "I'm sorry. You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

Genesis shook his head, pushing the book gently back toward the youth. "No, it's alright, you can read it. I was just a little worried when I couldn't find you," he explained softly, relieved to see Haine still speaking in sentences with almost no traces of zombieism. "In fact, you can read anything of mine you want, there are plenty of books in your room, you're bound to find at least a few that you like."

Haine pulled the book close, holding it protectively as he gave a small nod. Genesis could see that he was grateful, but unsure of how to express it, so he didn't press the issue. Instead, he hesitated, gathering his thoughts for a moment before speaking carefully.

"I'm going to go back inside and look into finding something for breakfast. You are welcome to join me, if you want." He studied the boy in front of him carefully, grinning inwardly at the look of consideration that crossed Haine's face before he nodded once again. Genesis gave a small mental cheer as he crossed the threshold back into the apartment, his small guest following close behind. _Graceful Sex Kitten: 1, Crazy Psycho Bitch: 0._

Once inside, Haine settled back onto the couch while Genesis pulled the curtain over the door all the way open, allowing more light into the room. He noticed the blanket on the floor and leaned down to pick it up, holding it for a second and glancing around before tossing it lightly to hang over the back of the couch. Genesis watched with interest. It seemed that Haine had a fairly good grasp of what was expected, but no concept of how to go about realizing it. Either that, or he just didn't like things being on the floor, the redhead couldn't be entirely sure. Regardless, he had a starving boy to feed. He had just turned to make his way into the kitchen when a loud knock emanated from the door, followed by Angeal's muffled voice.

 _"I said hold on, Zack. If they're sleeping you don't want to wake them up."_

 _"Sorry!"_

The door slid open a second later and Zack bounded into the room, the ends of his scarf bouncing along with the motion, his arms full of fabric. Upon seeing Genesis, he stopped to wave his elbow in greeting before spotting Haine on the couch and hurrying over to him.

"Ha! I told Angeal you guys would be up! Look, I brought you clothes!" he exclaimed, unceremoniously dumping the bundle of cloth and boots on the coffee table.

"And I brought food." Angeal intoned, holding up a couple of doughnut carriers as he entered the living space in a far more subdued manner, the door swishing shut behind him.

"Man after my own heart," Genesis laughed. "Go ahead and put them on the table if you don't mind. Zack, would you be so kind as to relocate the clothing, please?"

Zack blinked at the excessively polite wordiness in Genesis' question, looking at Angeal who wore a similar expression of confusion. Something was up, but he just shrugged it off, grinning as he picked up the bundle, moving it to the couch where he plopped down beside Haine, immediately wrapping him up in a hug and burying his nose in his soft hair. Angeal set the doughnuts down on the table and Zack released the albino, leaning back to grin down at him. "Wow, you smell good. You hungry? We brought doughnuts, ever had one? They're amazing, you're gonna love 'em…" Zack babbled on, his discourse cut short when Haine looked down at the pile of clothing then back up to meet his eyes.

"Are those yours?"

Zack was so happy to see Haine awake and coherent that it took him a second to process the question. "Huh? Oh, nope! I borrowed them from a cadet I ran into today! No, literally, I bumped into him and then I noticed he was about your same size, so I asked if I could borrow some clothes. It took me a while to convince him that I wasn't playing a prank or anything, but he eventually agreed and lent me a shirt, pants, a few pairs of socks, and some shoes. I thought about asking for underwear, but that'd be kinda weird, so I'm sorry but you'll just have to go without for a while I guess… But yea, turns out he's a new recruit, cute as a button, just got here from Nibelheim. I know, I've never heard of it either, but it's a tiny town just like mine, so I feel like I practically know it already!"

Haine reached out to Zack, hesitantly grasping one end of the larger boy's scarf and holding it up to look at it questioningly. He rubbed the fuzzy material between his fingers before looking up to meet Zack's glowing eyes. "What's this?"

"It's a scarf. You wear it when it's cold outside so you don't get sick."

Haine blinked. "It doesn't cover very much…"

Zack laughed. "Well, no, you usually wear a coat and like, a hat with it. It's just extra protection from the cold."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Um…" He didn't want to lie to Haine, but he didn't want to make the boy feel uncomfortable either.

Haine reached out again, this time hooking his fingers in the part of the scarf wrapped around Zack's throat, pulling it away slightly to reveal the metal underneath. "People here know you… and they've never seen you with this before. You want to hide it."

Zack nodded, surprised by Haine's blatant observation. "I just don't want anyone to worry… or ask questions I can't answer right now," he said gently. "But I'm not ashamed."

Haine pulled back, slipping his fingers out of the fuzzy fabric, and nodded in understanding.

Zack suddenly grinned, reaching for the nearest box of deep-fried goodness on the table. "Okay, no more stalling! It's food time!"

Genesis and Angeal stood near the entrance to the kitchen watching the two boys on the sofa.

"Gotta say it, 'Geal, your puppy has one hell of a gift." Genesis said softly.

Angeal chuckled quietly beside him. "You have no idea…"

Genesis turned his attention to his dark haired friend, watching him from the corner of his eye. _Oh, I think I do…_ His gaze was drawn back to Haine, the young boy sitting quietly, patiently listening to Zack's endless rambling with the devotion of a child to a parent. Genesis frowned as his heart clenched. _Haine wouldn't know what that's like, would he?_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the overwhelming sadness. Haine was smart, clearly, and obviously a fighter. If he wasn't giving in to despair, Genesis wasn't either. He turned to Angeal once again. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked quietly to ensure that the two on the couch remained oblivious. At Angeal's questioning glance, he continued. "I just need to see something… can you tell Haine to go get dressed?"

Angeal was confused, but nodded, moving to stand at the back of the couch. When both boys looked up at him, he spoke. "Haine, please go get dressed." His voice was soft and kind, but Haine immediately stiffened, his mind shutting down as he moved to obey. He mechanically picked up the clothing beside himself and stood, walking slowly down the hallway before disappearing into the study slash bedroom.

Zack gaped up at Angeal, too shocked to speak for a moment before his shock morphed to anger. "What the hell? Just what the hell did you do to him?"

Genesis cut in before the spiky haired youth could get too loud. "No, it wasn't anything Angeal did, Zack. It was something I noticed last night… I should have known it would take more than just a pep talk to get him over this…"

Zack glared at Genesis, not understanding what the man way saying. He opened his mouth to speak, but Angeal cut him off this time.

"He's been broken, Zack."

"Broken?" Zack repeated, looking up to his mentor with horrified confusion in his eyes.

"Yes," Genesis continued, stepping forward to place his hands on the back of the sofa, resting his weight on it. "His will has been broken, Zack. I don't know how long it took her, I don't know-and don't really think I want to know-what she did, but he is… a slave. And that's all he knows. When he is given a command, or even something that can be _perceived_ as a command, he has no choice but to shut down and obey it. Even if he doesn't want to." He pushed away from the couch, turning to pace in agitation. "I saw it last night. After he got out of the shower, he came out on the balcony where I was reading… Gaia, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw the stars. He looked at me- _at_ me, not through me-and he was so focused, his gaze was so intense I could hardly keep from squirming. It was like…" He shook his head, his shoulders falling slightly. "All I did was _suggest_ he go to bed and he just shut down again. I told him, I promised him that he was free now, and he's trying to understand. He's trying to believe that, but we need to help him. We need to make him see. He is so smart, I had the ridiculous hope that he would be able to overcome this easily, but we're fighting with what's probably at least a few years of conditioning and trauma. So for now, we just have to be very careful with how we word things, and lead by example." He met Zack and Angeal's determined gazes. "The first thing to do is get that forsaken _thing_ off his neck. The healing process will be much easier without such a heavy reminder of his servitude dragging him down all the time."

Zack nodded emphatically, standing with the intent of going to help Haine finish getting ready to go.

As if on cue, Haine's door opened, the now fully dressed teen walking slowly toward the three soldiers with his head down. The borrowed clothing was still somewhat large on his small frame, the loose-fitting khaki pants low on his hips and the dark blue button-down shirt hanging from his thin shoulders. While he was roughly the same height as the cadet the clothes belonged to, he had virtually no mass to speak of. The boots, at least, seemed to fit well. He finally looked up, noticing that everyone had migrated toward the door and was watching him. Stopping beside Zack, he looked up at Genesis, a hint of shame flickering across his features. The feeling was short lived though, as strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him close and Zack's lips were against his scalp, smiling, comforting.

"C'mon Snowflake, time for us to go."

* * *

"Zack, Haine, this is Reeve Tuesti, head of the department of Urban Development. He'll be removing your collars."

Reeve looked up at Angeal's voice, smiling at the two teens as they walked into the room. He straightened up from unpacking the bag of tools he'd brought and turned to Zack, extending a hand to him. Zack accepted it easily in a firm, friendly handshake. He extended the same gesture to Haine who paused for a moment, flicking a glance to Zack before mimicking the action himself.

"So, are you a doctor?" Zack asked, leaning over the table to look at the various unfamiliar devices on it.

"No, I'm an engineer. I was told the collars you wear can cause great pain if triggered, so they will have to be disassembled carefully so as not to trip the mechanism that causes it."

"Wait, Tuesti, right? I've heard of you! You designed the mako reactors, right?"

Reeve nodded patiently. "Among other things. Would you like to go first, Zack?"

"Of course," he said enthusiastically, pulling his scarf off and handing it to Angeal before tugging his shirt over his head and moving to sit on the exam table. "Figure if you screw something up, better for it to be on me."

Reeve chuckled. "Your confidence in my abilities is overwhelming…"

Zack grinned up at him, immediately deciding that he liked the man's quiet and polite mannerisms, and how he genuinely seemed to care. He looked over at Haine, noticing that the boy was once again protectively sandwiched between Angeal and Genesis, and smiling brightly at him when he saw that his fluffy bundle of scarf had been relocated to Haine's lap and his hands were now wound up in it, squeezing and squishing it like some sort of plush toy. His smile edged slightly more towards a smirk when he noticed Genesis also watching the boy, the redhead's eyes softer than Zack had ever seen them. Perhaps he didn't need to worry about leaving the white haired boy in his care after all.

Zack felt fingers gently pushing his head forward and he complied, looking down and allowing Reeve better access to look at the back of his neck where the collar was attached. The engineer's touch was sure and gentle as he ran his fingertips over the metal, the minute vibrations being transferred to Zack's flesh causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Reeve immediately pulled away, concerned that he had somehow hurt the youth. Zack, however turned and assured him that he was fine, and the man returned to his thorough inspection. His eyes took in the extensive scarring around the plate on the back of Zack's neck. It looked as though the plate had been heated prior to being applied to the skin, searing it in place before the bolts were inserted. Reeve's jaw clenched tightly in anger as he continued looking over the cool, gleaming contraption. It was bad enough seeing this done to someone who was SOLDIER, but to think that all the others who vanished were average children, all weaker and younger than Zack…

Reeve took a slow breath to steady himself. Getting angry at a corpse was less than productive, and losing focus right now could mean hurting Zack. He turned his full attention back to the task at hand, locating a small panel on the back of the collar, that directly overlapped the plate of metal bonded to Zack's skin. He picked up a tiny screwdriver from the table and set to work undoing the screws holding it in place and pulling it away, revealing the wiring inside. Now was the time to focus, Zack was trusting him right now, and he had no desire to prove that trust misplaced.

He used the screwdriver to poke into the cavity, gently pulling the wiring out to examine it more closely. He followed each wire, figuring out where each ran to and from and what purpose they each served. It was several minutes of intense scrutiny and calculation before Reeve was finally willing to make the first cut. If he chose the wrong wire the results could be devastating and possibly fatal to Zack, but he refused to let his hand shake even the slightest bit as he snipped the first wire, holding his breath in anticipation and watching Zack closely for any signs of pain. After a few seconds with no reaction from the boy, Reeve finally let himself relax a bit, making sure to sever each of the wires that connected the various circuits within the collar's housing.

The engineer stood up straight, smiling at Zack as the youth turned to him. "Hard part's over, kiddo. Next I just need to cut off what I can and grind down the rest." He heard Zack's happy sigh of relief and the more subtle exhalation from the others gathered in the room as he turned to the pile of protective sheets that had been left by one of the nurses. He picked one up, unfolding it and holding it up for Zack to see. "I'm going to have to drape this over you to keep as much of the metal shavings from hitting your skin as I can," he explained, placing the thin, plastic-coated fabric around Zack's shoulders and pulling it up to tuck it as far under the metal band as he could without making it a fire hazard. "We shouldn't have to worry about anything flying up into your hair or onto your head; everything should be expelled downward. I would have you lay down, but I need you to stay leaning forward to give me as much room to work as possible. Please try to stay as still as you can, I don't want to accidentally hurt you." At Zack's nod of understanding, he picked up the small cutting wheel, switching it on before bringing it to the collar, just to one side of where the band attached to the base.

A high-pitched whine filled the room and a small shower of sparks began streaming downward over the protective sheet on Zack's back. True to form, Zack remained perfectly still through the entire procedure, even the few times that Reeve had to stop cutting long enough to cool the metal and the cutting wheel down enough to continue. Once the band itself had been cut away, Reeve switched to a grinding tool, quickly bringing the last of the metallic remnants as flush to Zack's skin as possible before finishing the job with a polishing wheel to ensure that the metal was smooth and free of any burrs or edges that could catch on anything.

As Reeve pulled the sheet away from Zack, the spiky haired youth happily shook himself, sending a shower of glimmering particles to the floor. Grinning, he reached up with both hands, wrapping his fingers around his throat, reveling in the feeling of his unrestrained flesh. He couldn't believe how much lighter he felt, and as his fingertips traced the remaining piece of metal, he looked back to the engineer, giving him the most thankful grin he could muster.

Zack hopped up eagerly, brushing himself off and fidgeting mightily to make up for all the time sitting still. He turned to see Angeal smiling warmly at his antics. Genesis was smiling as well, and Haine looked up at him with bright eyes. He gave the other youth a cheerful thumbs-up and bounded over to him. "Your turn!" he shouted happily, grabbing Haine's hands and pulling him up out of his seat.

The white haired boy followed him over to the table, taking a seat where Zack had been only moments before and allowing the chatty boy to help him out of his shirt. He turned to look at Reeve, noticing the slight strain in the man's smile and couldn't help the guilty feeling that accompanied the knowledge that he'd made the man sad. He turned back to face forward, leaning his head down the way he'd seen Zack do it and remained still as the engineer carefully repeated the disconnection procedure on his collar, Zack never leaving his spot directly in front of Haine. A fresh protective sheet was pulled off of the table and draped over Haine's bony shoulders and Zack grabbed the ends, helping to pull it into place.

"His hair is a bit longer than yours in the back, I'll need you to hold it up, if you don't mind, Zack."

"No problem," he said, weaving his fingers together behind Haine's head, pulling the youth forward to rest his forehead against Zack's still-bare chest. "I got this," he finished softly, looking down at Haine with fondness in his eyes.

Reeve chuckled softly at the pair before setting to work. The procedure went just as smoothly for Haine as it did for Zack, the tiny albino falling fast asleep in Zack's comforting grip minutes after Reeve began cutting.

Once the grinding and polishing was complete, Reeve pulled the sheet off of Haine, Zack carefully disentangling his fingers from his white hair and gently brushing the glittery specks from Haine's pale back and shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, torn between his desire to keep the close contact with the sleeping albino and his excitement at seeing Haine's reaction to being rid of the heavy collar.

Unsurprisingly, excitement won out, and he gently pushed back against Haine's shoulders, holding him upright as he leaned down to bring their faces close together. He released one shoulder, moving his hand to Haine's face, stroking his cheek gently. "Haine… Wake up, it's all done."

Haine's eyes slid open slowly, blinking a few times before focusing on Zack's friendly face, confusion drawing his brows together.

"Hey," Zack whispered, smiling. "It's gone, Haine. Go ahead, feel for yourself."

Tentatively, Haine brought his fingers to his newly exposed throat. Touching the sensitive skin there for what felt like the first time, Haine met Zack's glowing blue eyes, his own crimson lighting up with happiness and bewilderment. His fingers curled reflexively, his knuckles resting against his pale neck as he marveled in the fact that his fingers closed around absolutely nothing.

He turned to Reeve, his grateful, relieved expression enough to dissipate the hint of sadness that had lined the engineer's smile.

"We totally need to celebrate!" Zack suddenly announced, giving a small fist-pump for emphasis.

"Definitely, you've both earned it," Genesis declared, nodding his head in agreement and smiling brightly at Haine, his water-blue eyes shining.

"Yea! I want pizza! And games! Nobody beats me at Twister!" he practically squealed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Angeal and Genesis stood, laughing as they helped gather up articles of clothing and carefully wrapping gauze bandages around both patients' necks before helping them into their respective articles of said clothing. Not that Zack really needed help, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about the extra attention he was receiving from his mentor.

Without the heavy collar, the high turtleneck of Zack's uniform shirt was more than sufficient to cover the bandages and the plate beneath. He picked up his scarf, bundling it up and tucking it under one arm before changing his mind and wrapping it around Haine's neck, fluffing it up to cover the other teen's bandaged throat and stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Haine's eyes danced as he looked up at Zack, bringing both hands up to bury them in the fluffy cloth and nuzzling his face down into the softness, a ghost of a smile gracing his delicate features.

Zack had never seen anything so breathtaking.


	9. Chapter 9

The oven beeped, informing Genesis that it was now preheated. The redhead immediately stepped away from the balcony door, heading into the kitchen to put the roast into the oven. Haine was lounging on the couch, still absorbed in the book he was reading, LOVELESS. He had found it in the study a few days ago, and had been reading it ever since. Genesis smiled to himself as he slid the pan of meat and vegetables into the hot box, briefly re-reading the recipe before setting the timer. Once done, he turned back to the living room, pausing for a moment in the doorway and leaning against the frame, watching Haine reading. Genesis had been a little surprised when he'd come out to the living room one morning to find the white haired youth on the couch reading his very favorite book. It had been years since he'd stumbled across the book in his parents' study, and it somehow felt very fitting that Haine would find it and be drawn to it as well.

A couple of weeks had passed since Reeve had removed the boys' collars. Almost immediately, Zack had been clamoring to get back to his training, practically begging Angeal for a spar. The older male resisted the first couple of days, refusing to allow Zack to strain himself, but when Zack's energy continued to build and Angeal began to fear for the safety of his belongings, he relented, taking Zack to one of the training rooms to help him work off his energy.

Zack, of course, had insisted that Haine come along to watch, obviously hoping to impress the boy. Genesis had gone as well, unsure of how Haine would handle seeing violence again, in addition to being a little intrigued by Zack's talent himself.

The spar had gone well, Zack's natural talent seeming in no way diminished by the surgery. Genesis had kept an eye on Haine, noting with surprise the intense gaze with which the youth studied Zack and Angeal's moves. The two were practicing hand to hand combat techniques, Angeal not wanting to risk Zack hurting himself with a sword. Zack and Genesis had both rolled their eyes at the burly man's overprotective tendencies, but the spiky haired student didn't bother arguing, seeming happy enough to finally have someone to share the silent commiseration with. After Angeal was satisfied with Zack's condition, he allowed his student to continue his training, Haine always happy to sit and watch as Zack sparred with Angeal or took on a VR simulation.

Genesis pushed off from the doorframe, moving to the couch and sitting down beside Haine. The red-eyed boy looked up at him, not fully smiling, but brightening slightly nonetheless before returning his attention back to the epic poem in his lap. Genesis studied Haine carefully. He was still dressed in borrowed clothing, but was beginning to fill out nicely, his ribs and shoulder blades no longer looking they were about to pop out of his skin at any moment. Zack had been around at least once every day to check in on Haine's progress, make sure he was eating enough, make him eat more anyway, glomp and snuggle him, and every day he got a little closer to bringing a full-on smile to the boy's lips.

Genesis picked up a book, holding it in front of his face… and not seeing it in the slightest, his mind lost in thought. In many ways Haine was pure genius. He picked up on things so quickly, Genesis couldn't help but wonder whether his near-photographic memory was the result of or reason for his survival in Einstürzen's lab-though neither was a pleasant thought. He was also utterly unafraid to ask questions when he didn't understand something. He was quiet, but certainly not shy, oftentimes radiating a strange sort of impervious confidence that could border on being cold, even. In fact, he seemed unafraid of just about everything. Except females.

Part of Genesis wanted to find answers. To know what exactly had happened to the inconsistent youth, what had been done to him. Just what had he survived that claimed the lives of so many other children? Several other parts of Genesis wanted nothing more than to hide away the boy's past, to offer him a fresh start with nowhere to go but up. The last part wanted to be like Zack or Angeal, just pull him into a giant hug and never let him go. Protect him to whatever end. Every day, the last part of himself grew slightly larger, and more encompassing, the first slowly fading to obscurity as Haine gradually progressed past being the broken and traumatized boy they'd pulled out of an underground prison.

There were times that it was all too easy for Genesis to forget that Haine wasn't just a regular teenager. Especially when he would see the two boys together; watching movies, playing board games, eating, Haine almost-laughing as Zack made a fool out of himself in some new ridiculous-but-strangely-endearing way. Haine had particularly taken to movies, watching them with the same intense gaze as he did Zack's sparring, seeming to be storing the information, filing it away for later use, and often pulling out quotes in situations where he was unable to find the words for himself. Genesis found himself more than a little thrilled to finally have someone around who was fluent in quotes, and there were times when he and Haine could carry out entire conversations using other people's words. Sometimes this was the only way to get the quiet boy to speak at all. The first time Angeal and Zack had heard the two of them exchanging lines, the two dark haired men had been utterly confused until Genesis finally took pity on them, explaining why they were saying such seemingly random things. Zack had been intrigued and Angeal had simply rolled his eyes, all too familiar with Genesis' tendency for recitation. After that, Zack had insisted on being around for more of their "movie nights," so he would be able to understand what Haine was saying, and even tossing out a line or two of his own from time to time.

Genesis' thoughts were interrupted as his door suddenly whooshed open, the aforementioned raven-haired soldier bounding into the room with his usual vigor. He stopped in front of the couch, bouncing in place and looking most pleased with himself. "Look what I got!" In his arms was a mass of small electrical appliances, their cords hanging down almost to the ground, Genesis was actually surprised the boy hadn't tripped himself on the way to his unit. When he received nothing but blank stares, Zack deflated a little and pouted, dropping the items on the table. "Sheesh, I would have thought that at least you'd have recognized this stuff, Gen…" Zack grumbled, attempting to disentangle the pile on the table.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at that, moving to look closer. "Is that… an electric trimmer?"

Zack's grin smacked itself back on his face. "Yup! I got a trimmer, a hair dryer, a… um… round stick that gets hot… uh.. this thing that smooshes your hair flat… Oh!" He reached into a pocket pulling out an expensive-looking pair of hair shears. "And fancy hair-cutting scissors!" he announced with a flourish.

"Where did you get all this stuff, Zack?"

"It's a crazy story, actually, I was passing by the hair salon and—"

"You know what? I think we're all better off not knowing. What are you planning on _doing_ with these though?" the redhead asked warily.

Looking only mildly affronted by Genesis' interruption, Zack continued enthusiastically. "I'm going to give Haine a hair cut, of course-hey!" Zack shouted as Genesis suddenly lunged forward plucking the scissors and electric trimmer out of Zack's hands.

"No. No, you absolutely are not."

"What? Why not?" Zack pouted.

"Because you are not qualified, Zackary. I doubt you have even the slightest experience in the matter, considering the only hair care tool you seem inclined to use is a weed-whacker."

"That's totally not true! I shaved a dog once! Besides, at least my hair _has_ some style to it, yours is just… just _poofy_!"

Genesis' jaw dropped for a split-second before he recovered enough to reply. "Poofy? It's not _poofy_ , it's _layered and classy, damnit!_ At least _I_ don't look a _malboro_ is humping the back of my head!"

A soft snorting sound distracted the two, directing their attention to Haine who was sitting on the couch with a over his mouth, looking off to the side, trying to pretend like he hadn't just been stifling giggles. Zack immediately burst out laughing, and even Genesis couldn't resist a few chuckles at the situation.

Zack walked around the table to flop onto the couch beside Haine, wrapping him up in his usual, snuggly hug. "Myaaah, you like my hair, don't you?"

"If I say yes, will you let Gen cut my hair?" Haine spoke softly, but his eyes were bright with laughter.

"Wha? So mean! My snowflake is so mean!" Zack yowled, flailing backward with a dramatic gesture.

Genesis could not have looked more pleased, grinning down at the pouting raven now flopped exasperatedly back onto the couch, his arms flung up over his eyes with one foot on the ground, the other leg stretched out over Haine's lap.

"Heartbreak. Betrayal," Zack whined piteously from behind his arm, Genesis and Haine exchanging a look. "I am so unlov-ahhh!" Zack looked up from the floor, pouting at Haine for pushing him off the couch. "See… meanie." The pout lasted for only a second though, Zack going utterly soft inside at the sight of Haine's adorable-albeit feigned-innocent expression. He smiled up at the white haired boy, wrapping his arms around one of Haine's legs and resting his chin on the other's knee.

Haine had yet to reciprocate Zack's affectionate touches, but there were subtle signs that he enjoyed it nonetheless. Whether something as enthusiastic as a bear hug or gentle as a brush of his fingertips, Zack would feel Haine relax, leaning ever so slightly into the touch, his eyelids drooping the scant fraction of an inch that showed his complete trust. Eventually, Zack figured, Haine would either return the gestures or push him away, but until then he would simply enjoy the comfort he felt from the closeness they shared and try not to dwell on it too much.

Zack hummed, his eyes sliding shut as he settled comfortably against Haine's leg. Watching the pair, Genesis chuckled softly, sitting lightly on the arm of the couch next to Haine. He reached out, gently brushing the hair out of Haine's eyes, the crimson orbs turning to look up at him. "So how do you want your hair to look?"

Haine gave a small shrug reaching up to tug a lock of white that fell over his eyes, pulling it away and looking at it. "I don't really know. Just short, I guess." He dropped the hair, letting it fall back onto his face and turned to Genesis, his eyes lighting up with humor. "I don't want to look like anything's humping my head."

Zack snorted to cover a laugh, pushing Haine's leg in mock irritation. He grumbled something about being mean, but the grin on his face undermined the effect of his words.

"Well, if we're going to be cutting hair, we're relocating to the bathroom. I don't want hair in my carpet, I'll never get it out."

"You don't clean your carpet, Gen," Zack said, hopping to his feet and taking Haine's hand to pull him up as well.

" _That_ is irrelevant. Now go grab a chair from the kitchen and bring it to the bathroom."

Zack rolled his eyes, but headed for the kitchen anyway, Haine following Genesis toward the bathroom.

Genesis set the scissors on the counter and plugged the trimmer into the wall outlet, checking the attachments to figure out what range of length he had to work with. The redhead wasn't exactly experienced in these things either, but he'd never let Zack know that. _"How hard could it be?"_ Genesis hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until he heard a small laugh and looked down to see Haine's eyes filled with amusement.

"Hey, what's for dinner? It smells really good." Zack appeared in the doorway, pulling a chair in after himself.

"Just a roast, I take it you're inviting yourself?"

"You better believe it. Angeal usually stays in his office until late, so dinner is either cafeteria garbage or whatever I can find in the fridge. Just want me to put the chair here?"

"Mhm. I don't know if I want to tell you what I'm making for dessert then, you might never leave." Genesis turned the chair so Haine could sit in it sideways, facing the shower, so Genesis would be able to easily access the back of his head. The tiny albino pulled off his shirt, wrapping a towel around his shoulders and sitting down.

"No way! Dessert too? That's it, I'm so moving in, I'll sleep on the couch." Zack grinned at Haine as he sat on the toilet lid, leaning to rest an elbow on the corner of the counter. His eyes traced Haine's bare chest and stomach, appreciating how the boy was beginning to look more healthy. Zack had been concerned that he wouldn't be eating well enough, but Genesis had more than risen to the task, making home cooked meals every day and refusing to leave Haine for anything less than an emergency-though Zack wondered if that had more to do with avoiding office work than the white haired boy's well-being.

A comfortable silence fell over the three as Genesis began to cut away the longer strands of hair, clearing the way to make using the trimmer easier later. Haine had closed his eyes at the feeling of Genesis' nimble fingers in his hair, humming appreciatively at the sensation, but they opened again a few moments later, his gaze meeting Zack's with a thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"Zack?"

"What's up?"

Haine paused for a moment, looking him in the eye. "Why do you call me that?"

Zack sat up, confused. "Call you what?"

"Snowflake."

Zack blinked. "Oh, uh, you remind me of one, I guess."

"You think I'm cold and melty?" he deadpanned.

It took an enormous amount of restraint on Zack's part to keep his laughter from bursting forth, but the managed to suppress it to a slight choking sound he covered with a small cough. "No… that's not quite the part I mean." He looked behind Haine, seeing Genesis also struggling with keeping his humor in check, the redhead's shoulders shaking with the effort. Zack looked back to Haine who was still awaiting an explanation. "I mean, snow's white for one. And snowflakes are unique and… um, delicate." Zack looked up sheepishly, hoping his explanation was sufficient. Haine seemed like he was about to question the matter further when Genesis spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Haine. It could definitely be worse. You should hear what Angeal calls Zack when he's not around."

"What?" Zack sat up in surprise. "What does he call me?"

Genesis merely smirked, leaning down to whisper something into Haine's ear, the albino immediately smirking in kind.

"That's… fitting."

"Hey! You aren't going to tell me? No fair! Haine, come on, that's so mean!" Zack wailed. "That's it, forget moving in here! As soon as I get my own place, you're moving in with me, Haine!"

"So I can make fun of you alone? That's not as enjoyable…"

"Augh! See, Gen is such a bad influence on you! How dare you sully my precious, pure snowflake?" He pointed at Genesis comically, the redhead flashing a false look of shock before dropping the facade to stick his tongue out and smirk as he turned his attention back to the job at hand.

Haine shrugged. "I think I'd rather stay here… Gen has better taste in movies than you do," he teased, knowing it would get Zack riled up.

"That's so not true! Just because I don't like those angsty woman-movies, doesn't mean I have bad taste!"

"It's not angst, it's _drama_ , Zack." Genesis corrected. "And it's _good_ to let your emotions out once in a while…"

Haine gave a small, sad smile. "Ah… 'Requiem for a Dream.' That one will make you cry."

"I just don't get it though. I mean, why would you want to watch something that makes you sad?"

"Even the saddest movies usually have a happy ending. The hero always saves the day," Haine responded, looking almost wistful.

Zack slumped again, leaning heavily on the countertop. "Yea, but they're all so fake."

"My hero's real."

Zack's eyes widened as he looked up to meet Haine's open, honest gaze in surprise, a strange tingling tightness in his chest suddenly making it difficult to breathe. His lips parted, but no sound came out. For the first time in possibly his entire life, Zack was struck speechless. Unable to speak, he simply closed his mouth, forcing a shaky smile as he took one of Haine's hands in his own, the glow of his eyes reflecting luminously in the tears that suddenly sprung up, threatening to fall.

Uncertain of how to deal with the strange emotion he saw welling up in Zack's eyes, Haine turned away.

"Ahh, don't move. I don't want to mess this up," Genesis said gently, pulling the scissors away to keep from accidentally cutting something he shouldn't.

Haine looked over his shoulder at the redhead. "Sorry, Gen."

Genesis smiled warmly at the teen, reassuring him as he turned back to face front again. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad, I just don't want to accidentally cut you or mess up your hair." He moved to Haine's side, carefully snipping the hair framing the teen's face, the silky strands of white sliding down the towel and onto the floor.

 _…Gen…_ No one called him anything but Genesis. No one but Angeal-and occasionally Sephiroth when they were able to get the stoic man to relax a bit. Genesis drew his eyebrows together. If anyone else had dared to call him by anything other than his full name, he would have reduced them to ash in a split-second, and yet… there was something undeniably endearing in the sweet, almost childish way that Zack called him his childhood nickname that Genesis just couldn't find it in himself to be angry about. In truth, it somehow seemed so right that he'd not even realized it until just now. And then there was the way Haine said it…

"Gen?"

Genesis snapped to attention at the red-eyed boy's soft call, finally realizing that both Zack and Haine were now looking at him with confusion as he stood motionless, scissors poised for the next cut. "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking…" He trailed off, smiling to cover his lapse as he quickly made the last few snips and set the scissors down on the edge of the sink, picking up the clippers and looking over the range of attachments. Logic dictated to start with the longest and work his way down to the desired shortness so he picked up the largest one, snapping it onto the small electronic device. "Okay, almost done. Just need to even things up in the front and take down the length in the back." Haine nodded, obviously trusting the elder male, and Genesis was determined to concentrate, not wanting to prove that trust misplaced.

As Genesis started up the trimmer and set to work, Zack studied the pale hand in his own as he ran his thumb over the back of it and down the fingers. Haine had surprisingly large hands, the long fingers slender and soft, free of the thick calluses that Zack had developed through years of sword-wielding. He gently pressed the pad of his thumb against the tip of a dark fingernail, vaguely wondering what caused it to grow in such an unusual color as his mind swirled with thought.

Haine watched Zack through half-lidded eyes as the raven haired youth examined his hand, clearly deep in thought. Zack's hands were rough but gentle and as he ran them over Haine's skin, and the albino could not help but melt under the attention, his eyes sliding fully shut as he relaxed into the sensation. The feel of fingertips stroking his wrist and moving up his arm prompted him to open his eyes again. Zack was still lost in thought, most likely unaware of what he was doing as he traced the smooth, flawless skin of Haine's forearm. Seeing Zack so distracted had Haine concerned and he reached up, placing two fingers underneath Zack's chin and lifting it gently to meet his gaze, silently asking if the other was alright.

Zack seemed startled for a second, but recovered quickly, grinning brightly at Haine and shrugging. Haine dropped his hand once again, but continued to feel a slight twinge of concern over Genesis and Zack's bouts of deep concentration. Especially Zack, seeing as the teen seemed to enjoy giving the impression that he didn't put much thought into anything.

"Okay! Done!" Genesis switched off the clippers, setting them down on the counter as Zack beamed at Haine, standing to help pull the towel off of him and brush the hairs that clung to his skin and clothes. "What do you think?"

Haine turned to the mirror, tilting his head to the side at his short-haired reflection. He reached up, running a hand through his hair and watching the strands spring up in disarray. He smiled thankfully at Genesis and Zack through the glass, pleased with the look and feel of his new hair cut. Genesis grinned smugly at Zack, who couldn't quite find it in himself to be insulted and grinned right back, Haine rolling his eyes at the exchange taking place over his head.

As Genesis swept up the hair on the floor, Zack carried the chair back out to the kitchen, Haine behind him carrying the hair cutting implements and placing them back on the coffee table.

Once everything had been cleaned up-and Genesis had checked on dinner, assuring Zack that it would be done soon-the three of them fell comfortably into their usual places on the couch, Genesis on the end near the balcony, Zack on the end near the door, and Haine in between them.

As soon as they settled, however, Zack was once again lost in his thoughts, his brows drawn together and a tiny frown on his lips. Haine looked to Genesis, seeing that the elder male had also noticed the change in Zack's demeanor. Genesis leaned in, sliding his arm behind Haine and reaching out to poke Zack lightly in the side. He immediately looked up, once again startled by an unexpected touch.

"Hey, you okay? You looked awfully lost for a second there…"

Zack snorted. "You're one to talk, at least I'm not spacing out with scissors in my hand."

Genesis rolled his eyes but acknowledged the statement with a nod. "Seriously though, are you alright?"

Zack sighed, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow on his knee. "I guess… I was just thinking about something… about Cloud." Zack saw Genesis raise an eyebrow and could practically feel the disquietude rolling off of Haine. "Hey… no, it's nothing bad. Just… he's fifteen. And… I know it probably sounds crazy, but I've noticed he's kinda… pretty similar to you in some ways, Haine, so I was thinking that maybe… you are… too."

Genesis processed the information, noting the small hint of hope in Zack's voice. Haine's age was something he hadn't put much thought into himself, and Zack's speculation did raise a valid point. Haine, too, seemed to be trying to follow Zack's thought process, a pensive expression on his face.

"You think I'm fifteen?"

"I'm just saying you could be. It's not like we're getting any answers from what they found in the lab," Zack said, unable to keep the shadow of bitterness out of his voice. "So… if it seems right to you, maybe we could just, y'know… go with it?"

Haine blinked, looking at the floor, trying to sort through the few memories he did have. No, it didn't feel right, but he really had no way of knowing for sure and there was no way he could refuse the hopeful look on Zack's face. He nodded slowly, his lips quirking upward in response to Zack's brilliant grin.

Genesis watched the exchange, silently agreeing that Haine did seem like he could be around Zack and Cloud's age-not quite as young as he had seemed when he'd first been pulled out of that miserable dungeon. Seeing that Zack had returned to his usual cheerful, chatty self, Genesis settled back, slipping his arm from around Haine and picking up a manuscript that a fan had sent, along with a note pleading the first to read and critique it. And what kind of man would Genesis be to deny his adoring fans? He flipped open the ornate box it had been sent in, pulling out the unbound stack of pages, leafing slowly them.

Haine suddenly blinked as realization hit him. "Zack…"

The raven stopped mid-word, unused to Haine interrupting him.

"If I'm fifteen… I can join SOLDIER, right?"

The question caught Zack totally off guard and he jumped slightly at the soft 'blat' of papers hitting the ground, looking around Haine to see Genesis leaning off of the couch, scooping up the pages of the manuscript he'd dropped in surprise. The redhead's eyebrows were drawn together as he hastily gathered up the papers, attempting to shuffle them back together in some semblance of order and failing.

"Look, Haine," he started, finally giving up on the bundle of paper and tossing it onto the coffee table. "I won't say that Zack hasn't told you the _truth_ about being in SOLDIER… I mean, it's not all…" He huffed, trying a different route. "It's just, there are certain things…" He struggled to find the words that usually came so easily, but Haine simply shook his head.

"That's not it, Gen. I don't really care about ShinRa, or even SOLDIER… But, you and Zack are here because you want to help people. And I think I want to, too."

Though it was obvious that there was more to Haine's reason than he stated, the boy remained silent and Zack and Genesis shared a brief look before Zack let out an enthusiastic shout, wrapping his arms around Haine and squeezing the air out of him in a 'whoof'.

"Oh man, this is great! You're gonna be amazing in SOLDIER, I know it!" He rested his chin on Haine's head, looking at Genesis, his eyes sparkling with glee and just a hint of mischief. "Unfortunately, Haine, you just missed the last recruitment, and there won't be another one for _months_ … If only we knew someone who could maybe _do_ something about that…" He turned his head to the side, exaggeratedly stroking a beard he didn't have and Genesis couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome!" He turned his attention back to Haine. "You're only a couple of weeks late, it'll be no problem for you to get caught up! Oh! And you and Cloud can totally work together! He can help go over everything you've missed so far! I can see it now, you two are gonna get along great! He's really quiet, but once you get him to open up a little, he's really smart and pretty funny too. With you two working together, you'll both make it into SOLDIER in no time! Maybe even faster than me!" Zack babbled on, laughing as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Haine to rest against him. "Oh yea, and once you guys make it into SOLDIER, we _totally_ have to go visit Nibelheim to celebrate! Then you can see some real snowflakes, and I know Cloud would be really excited to see his mom-" As soon as the words left his mouth, Zack fell silent, biting his lip and looking nervously at Haine who had taken on a look of contemplation. Zack studied his eyes furiously for signs of pain, but relaxed when Haine looked up, his gaze full of thoughtful curiosity, not suffering.

"What about you?"

Zack hadn't been expecting the question and had no idea what Haine meant by it. "Huh? Me?"

"I mean, your parents. Are they… alive?"

Zack looked away. "Oh, uh… yea."

"Did you go see them when you got into SOLDIER?"

Zack frowned, studying his boot for a few seconds. "No… I… We didn't really part on the best of terms." He looked away, avoiding eye contact with the boy in his arms. "They didn't want me to join SOLDIER, to leave. We fought… and I left anyway. That was the last time I talked to them." He finally managed to meet Haine's eyes, the sadness he found there making him feel like the biggest heel in Midgar.

"So, you haven't told them? Do they even know you're alive?"

That hurt, and Zack fell back, letting his head drape over the arm of the sofa, running a hand over his face and through his hair. "I know it's wrong of me. I mean, I don't think my parents are even mad any more. At least, my mom isn't… she sent me a few letters… and that scarf, y'know. I just… I guess I just don't know what to say. I can't say I'm sorry… because I'm not." He gave Haine a meaningful glance at that. "But I can't just pretend like nothing happened, either."

"Why didn't they want you to join SOLDIER?"

Zack looked at the redhead, seeing a sympathetic expression on Genesis' face. "I dunno… I guess they were worried about me. Probably thought I'd get distracted and get myself blown up or something." Zack had expected some bit of advice from the senior SOLDIER, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts, perhaps reliving his own departure from his family.

"They just didn't want to lose you, Zack. No parent wants their child to die." Zack flinched at that, but Haine continued. "I think it would be even harder though, to not know. To wonder if you should be waiting or mourning. I think that would be the hardest."

Zack looked positively miserable. "So, what? Do I just say, 'Hey, I'm alive'?"

"It's a start. And knowing you, once you get started, the poor mailman's gonna have a broken back by the time you're done."

"Hey!" Zack pushed lightly on Haine's shoulder before pulling him back onto his chest again and burying his face in Haine's short, spiky hair.

"Can't decide what you wanna do with me, can you?" Haine teased, causing Zack to chuckle into the top of his head, the two relaxing against each other completely.

Genesis had scooped up the scrambled mess of manuscript into his lap and was currently attempting to sort the pages in order, watching the two boys on the couch lay together with a soft, amused smile. Zack, it seemed, had the uncanny ability to worm his way into anyone's heart. Including Genesis'.

Zack suddenly let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, hugging Haine tightly and kissing him on the top of the head. "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

Genesis looked up at him in confusion as he stood and began gathering up the hair cutting supplies. "I thought you were staying for dinner…"

Zack tucked the scissors away in a pocket, smiling at Genesis as he arranged the rest of the pile in his arms. "That's okay, I'll just grab something out of the fridge when I get home." He grinned at Haine. "Looks like I've got some writing to do." Zack waved an elbow back at the pair before bumping the keypad to open the door and bounding through it.

Zack made it roughly two and a half steps before colliding with something tall and solid, nearly making him drop his bundle of small appliances. He looked up sheepishly into confused green eyes, snapping to attention and giving an enthusiastic elbow-salute. "Ah, sorry sir! Didn't see you there. If you're looking for Gen, he's inside." He gestured to the still-open door with his chin, and with that, he was gone.

Genesis and Haine both watched the doorway as Zack's steps faded down the hallway, waiting for their guest to enter. A moment later he did so, Genesis' suspicious glare immediately morphing into a pleased smile as he jumped up.

"Sephiroth! So nice to see you! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Genesis asked brightly, the grin on his face fading somewhat as Sephiroth held up a thick folder full of paperwork and held it out.

"You are on probation, not under suspension. I've been asked to forward all of your work here, since you seem so disinclined to actually come in to your office… or shall I simply reroute these to Angeal's desk, since that is most likely where they will end up?" Sephiroth asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upward in a tiny smirk.

Genesis snatched the papers dramatically, feigning great insult. "O, thou hast cut me to the quick, old friend. To insinuate such a thing!" Genesis grinned up at the general, swatting him lightly on the arm with the folder. "Now that you've insulted me, sit your ass down, I haven't seen you in forever." Genesis ushered the taller man onto the loveseat against the wall and tossing the folder of paperwork on top of the manuscript that he was fast beginning to decide never to read. "You're just in time, dinner's almost ready, and since Zack's abandoned us for the evening, there's enough for two extra people so you're staying." As he spoke he headed for the kitchen, flipping the lights on and standing in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth with a gaze that declared resistance futile.

Sephiroth knew better than to try arguing with Genesis once the fiery redhead had made his mind up, and he settled back in his seat. "I assume that was Zackary who ran into me, then."

Genesis turned, leaning back against the doorframe. "Yes, Zack tends to be a bit… high on life when he's not on a mission. You could learn a thing or two from him."

"I'm sure. And do I want to know why he was carrying an armload of hair care appliances?"

Genesis snickered quietly at the fact that Sephiroth had been able to recognize the items at a glance. "I don't know the whole story, but it started with 'I was walking past the salon' and somehow ended up with Zack bringing an entire hair styling arsenal with him to give Haine a hair cut. I swear, that boy could charm the feathers off a chocobo." As he spoke, he leaned over the back of the couch, hugging Haine from behind and ruffling his newly shorn hair for emphasis, finally drawing attention to the previously unnoticed boy.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise as red eyes met his own green, no sign of fear or recognition in the crimson orbs. Surveying the situation, Sephiroth realized why he had not seen the boy at first, his unmoving, pale countenance hardly standing out from the white couch he was currently nestled into.

"Okay Seph, you play nice. I've got to go finish cooking dinner and get my soufflé into the oven so it'll be done by the time we're through eating." He stood up, combing his fingers through Haine's hair, hesitant to leave the youth.

Sephiroth raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Cooking? I've never seen you so much as roast a marshmallow, Genesis, and _that_ involves open flames."

Genesis laughed and shrugged a shoulder, giving Sephiroth a challenging stare. "Eating takeout every night may be easier, but it's not very _healthy_ , and I think Zack would skewer me in my sleep if I didn't take good enough care of Haine." Though even as he said it, Genesis knew that Sephiroth could tell it had less to do with Zack's feelings than his own. "Besides, it's not like it's difficult. Cooking is just following directions and not being an idiot, and I'd like to think both of those are still requirements for being one of the top soldiers in ShinRa," he said, his eyes glowing playfully.

Sephiroth let out an amused snort. "I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Hey, just because I _don't_ doesn't mean I _can't_."

"Indeed." Sephiroth's eyes danced with insinuation, the corners of his mouth lifting a touch at the rude gesture that Genesis made as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Sephiroth glanced over at Haine, noticing with no small amount of shock the book that he was currently holding and reading. The very same book that Genesis had once attacked a man for _touching_ now rested comfortably in this frail teen's hands. Any doubts that Sephiroth may have had about the fiery first's feelings for his younger companion were immediately erased, replaced with a vague curiosity.

Sephiroth could feel someone watching him, and he dragged his eyes away from the book in Haine's hands, nearly flinching under the boy's sharp, penetrating scrutiny. It was not the adoring stare of his fans or the fearful glare of his enemies, but rather a look of intense investigation. The silver haired general suddenly understood why people were so unsettled by his presence, and why Genesis had a tendency to "accidentally" poke him or step on his foot during introductions.

The general waited. He looked away, preparing himself for the inevitable questions. But they never came. The minutes stretched on in silence and Sephiroth could still feel the youth's eyes on him. Normally in these situations Sephiroth would glare the offender into the floor or simply walk away, but neither option was viable this time. He began to wonder if perhaps the boy was waiting for him to initiate the conversation. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something Genesis or Angeal would say, and wishing he had paid more attention during the times his friends had spent trying to pull him out of his shell. He finally settled on something neutral to say and looked up, meeting Haine's open gaze.

"The last person who tried to read that book wound up in the infirmary." Well _that_ was not what he'd intended to say.

Haine blinked blankly at Sephiroth before turning to look down at the open book in his hands. "Really? I don't think it's _that_ bad…"

"Haine, can you come set the table?" Genesis' voice floated in from the kitchen.

Haine immediately stiffened, snapping the book shut and moving to stand, stopping himself half out of his seat. He froze, closing his eyes and taking a breath before sitting back down, shaking his head with a small frown on his lips. "One second, Gen." He reopened the book, flipping through it in an attempt to find his lost page, wanting to mark it before setting the book back down.

Haine turned back to see Genesis appear in the doorway, grinning brightly at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can get it while the egg whites whip up. You just relax, it's only going to be a few more minutes anyway."

"Genesis, what are you wearing?" Sephiroth's amused voice stopped the redhead just as he was about to return to the kitchen.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?"

"Well, it appears to me that a vegetable garden has regurgitated all over your front."

"Very funny. It's an apron and you know it."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the blue fabric that was profusely covered with large images of vegetables, and Genesis crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"It's Angeal's okay? I'm just borrowing it. Now shut it before I refuse to feed you," he grumbled, stomping back into the kitchen.

As soon as Genesis had vanished again, Sephiroth's smirk faded, his eyes inevitably drawn back to the small form on the sofa. Haine was slumped forward, obviously disappointed in himself.

"You're doing better than I did." Sephiroth didn't even realize the words had come out of his own mouth until Haine turned to look at him, confused. His face suddenly feeling hot, Sephiroth looked away, now compelled to explain his statement. "I was raised in the labs here at ShinRa headquarters. I wasn't allowed to associate with anyone but the lab techs until I was fourteen. Genesis and Angeal befriended me then… but it was years before I stopped jumping up at commands. There are times I still do. You've only been here a couple of weeks. You have no reason to be disappointed with your progress." Sephiroth looked back to Haine, not knowing quite what he expected to see. The pale boy was studying him again, the intense gaze replaced with one of quiet understanding and a hint of curiosity. He had expected a multitude of questions, but not the one that Haine asked.

"There were times… you wanted to die?"

Sephiroth was taken aback, but he thought the question over thoroughly before answering. "Yes. There were."

"Was it worth it?"

Sephiroth's brows drew together in confusion. "Was what worth it?"

"Living."

The silver haired general was stunned. He floundered for several moments, searching Haine's patiently curious face as his mind raced. From such an early age Sephiroth was taught to survive no matter what, yet there had been times that he'd wanted nothing more than to end the torture he had endured alone. Once Angeal and Genesis had come into his life, the pain had lessened and he began to move beyond the horrors of his childhood. But the nightmares, the pain, Hojo…

"Dinner's ready!" Genesis practically pranced into the room, the apron now gone and tucked back into wherever it was hidden while not in use. He leaned over the back of the couch again, hugging Haine enthusiastically, his eyes flashing possessively at Sephiroth before calming to their usual mellow glow. "Um, slight change of plans though… that soufflé? Well, we're having chocolate soup instead."

Haine looked away, attempting to hide his amusement but Genesis saw it regardless and pulled away.

"Oh shush! It's going to be delicious either way, it's chocolate! Now let's go eat before the food gets cold."

As Genesis flitted through the doorway, followed closely by Haine, Sephiroth marveled at the changes that the young albino had inspired in his friend in such a short period of time. When Angeal had taken in his puppy, Genesis had teased the burly first mercilessly but the proof of Zack's influence was more than enough to silence the teasing and Zack slowly earned the redhead's respect. Now Genesis had his own puppy and the fiery first was beginning to once again resemble the lighthearted poet he'd first met nearly ten years ago. Sephiroth gave a small smile as he followed the pair to the table. _Maybe I should get my own puppy…_

* * *

 _Dear Ma and Dad,  
I'm alive. _

Zack let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That wasn't so bad... but it wasn't enough. Not really. Nibbling at his lower lip, he put his pen back down on the paper in his lap.

 _I… understand now why you didn't want me to leave. I understand that you were just afraid something bad would happen to me and you'd never know it. Well something bad did happen. I'm okay now, but I guess the experience made me realize how important it is for me to not take you for granted. No. Not an experience. A Person. Gah, I know I'm not making any sense. I guess I'll just start from the beginning. Well, not the very beginning. You were there for that part and then once I left… things were actually pretty boring for a while. Then I met Angeal. He's a great guy, maybe you've heard of him… he's one of the three most famous SOLDIERS in the world. And he's my mentor, and my best friend. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention… I made it! I'm SOLDIER! Second class now. I just got promoted. Oh, but we're not to that part yet. Anyway, Angeal's been helping me a lot with my focusing and training. I know I've given him a lot of headaches over the last year (I can always tell because he does this thing where he kinda squints and then he squeezes the bridge of his nose) but he hasn't given up on me. Actually, I don't think I'd even be alive right now if Angeal wasn't so overprotective. It's funny… I always roll my eyes or laugh when he tells me I can't do something or tries to protect me from something I know I can handle, but when I got in some real trouble… it was like I just knew everything would be ok. I knew he'd find me. And he did. I know it's not a good way to feel, and I know I need to be able to take care of myself, but I still can't help but feel just happy and safe then I think about him. I guess that brings us to the next part… the bad thing that happened. I was leading a mission by myself. Angeal-well most of SOLDIER really-was in Wutai when the mission came in. Oh, I dunno if you heard, but the war's finally over! I just hope it stays that way… Um, but anyway, it was one of those missions that I just knew I had to take. I had to, so I begged Angeal to recommend me for it. He didn't want me to go, but I promised I'd be extra careful and he gave me something so that if anything happened or the mission went bad, he'd be able to find me real quick. It was so frustrating though, I couldn't find any information or any leads or anything so I did something about it. I guess it was kinda dumb, but at the time it was just so important. You know the stories of all the kids who have vanished in the past ten years? Well, I was one of them. Don't freak ma! I told you, I had that tracking thing, all I had to do was live long enough for my guys to find me. I'd be taken to where the missing kids were and we'd be able to find and rescue them and they'd be safe and we could send them all home to their families. But I never would have thought… I don't know what she did to them, ma. What she did to us. She was crazy. She used the kids like science experiments! I don't know if she did the same thing to everyone, but I woke up in so much pain. And there was a heavy, metal collar around my neck. I tried to pull it off… but it was attached! I was so scared, but all I could think about was how I had to find those kids. Had to get them out of there. She put me in a room and made me fight a huge monster. She did that to all the kids! Normal kids with no fighting training at all! They were torn apart! They were all dead, I was too late… all of them… except one. One boy who wasn't dead yet, but ma, he didn't look far from it. He was so thin and weak. He was so… he just looked empty. It was so heartbreaking, I just wrapped my arms around him and never wanted to let go. And I didn't. Even when Angeal came and killed the crazy scientist lady and got us out of there, I just couldn't let him go. I held onto him the whole ride home in the helicopter. He fell asleep in my arms and all I could think was please, please just keep breathing. When we got back to Midgar he told us what happened. About how the kids were brought in-all the same, all scared and hurt-and how she made them all fight those huge monsters, how they were all torn to pieces. But it wasn't just monsters, ma. It was awful. He said that one day she just put all the kids that were left into that big room… and she told them that only one would leave. Only one got to live. And when Haine woke up, he was the only one left. He was all alone in that dark, cold, place with the monsters and the crazy woman whispering horrible things in his ear. He doesn't even know how long he was down there. He has no memory of his family or where he's from. He doesn't even know if Haine is his real name! But… that isn't the worst thing. He told us… mom, she wanted me to kill him! And… oh Gaia… he wanted me to… When he said that… it was the most awful feeling in the whole world! I didn't know what to do… but I didn't give up on him. I didn't let go. And you should see him now! He's been eating and getting better, and he even smiles at me a little bit now! He made fun of me today and even though I pretended to be hurt, I don't think I've ever been so happy in my whole life. And guess what! He wants to join SOLDIER! Even though we don't really know how old he is, there's a cadet I ran into the other day who's kinda the same size as Haine-his name's Cloud, I borrowed some of his clothes so Haine would have something to wear until we can go shopping-and he's 15, so Genesis and I think Haine might be 15 too. Oh, right, Genesis is Angeal's friend. He's another one of the three famous SOLDIERS. He offered to let Haine live with him and I'm staying with Angeal, just until we can be sure there won't be any permanent damage from what happened. See, ma and dad? They're taking really good care of me here. Anyway, Genesis (who's nice but a little eccentric) agrees that Haine is probably around 15 and that would make him old enough to join. I was really excited and I was rambling about what we'd do once Haine and Cloud got into SOLDIER and I wasn't thinking and I kinda said something about Cloud wanting to see his mom again-I forgot that psycho lady murdered Haine's parents when she kidnapped him, did I mention that Genesis told me Angeal cut her in half? I was pretty happy when I heard that-and I was worried that he'd get upset but he didn't… he asked about you though. He told me that you were just afraid of losing me and that you were probably worried because I never wrote back. I'm not sorry for leaving. I could never regret it-especially now-but I am sorry that I never wrote to you. And I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay and let you know that I've made some really good friends here. Maybe even more than that… ma, the truth is_

Zack jumped as the door slid open and Angeal walked into the apartment. He released his sword, setting it down gently beside the door as it swooshed shut. He looked up then. Noticing Zack on the couch and smiled. "You're home."

Zack smiled back. "Is that a problem?"

Angeal chuckled, sitting down beside his student. "Of course not, Zack. I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you'd be eating dinner with Genesis and Haine."

Zack shrugged, looking down at his letter. "Hey Angeal? Are your parents still alive?"

Angeal studied Zack carefully, concerned by the sudden question and its accompanying change in demeanor. "My mother is… Zack, did something happen?"

"No. It's just… Haine wants to join SOLDIER."

Angeal's eyebrows shot up at that. "What? Zack, he just got out of danger, you can't just throw him back into it. And he's too young."

"Angeal! Why do you guys assume I had something to do with it? I was just as surprised as Genesis, and he dropped a bunch of papers all over the place he was so shocked. Although…" He looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "I guess maybe it was my fault. It's just that he seems so much like Cloud… I think Haine might be fifteen too. Genesis agreed with me and then he just asked if he could join." At Angeal's dark expression he continued quickly. "Of course, at first I disagreed! I wanted to tell him no way, he couldn't join, but… Angeal, whatever's happened to him… we don't know the full extent, so we can't know that he won't become some kind of target. If someone does come after him… I want him to be able to fight back this time."

Angeal worked through his student's reasoning and had to admit, it did have some logic behind it. He sighed shaking his head, chuckling inwardly at Zack's grin of triumph. "Okay, alright, so we'll see about getting him some training. Now what does that have to do with my parents being alive?"

Zack's grin faded slightly as the conversation turned again. "Well I was really excited, and I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying, and I kinda said something about Cloud's mom. Haine asked me about my parents and pretty much guilt-tripped me into writing a letter to them." He held up the letter, making sure that he didn't hold it still long enough for his mentor to actually read it. "And then you came home and I just realized that you never talk about your family… it's not a sore subject, is it?"

Seeing Zack's honest concern made his stomach do a little flip and Angeal found himself settling in beside the spiky haired youth, shaking his head to assuage the teen's concern. "Like I said, my mom's still alive. She lives in Banora, where I grew up. You know, Genesis actually grew up there too, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. Banora Is famous for its apples, the whole place is covered with apple trees called Banora Whites that bear fruit at random times throughout the year. For that reason, the townspeople affectionately call them Dumbapples. Gen and I used to sneak out and climb those trees and gather up the apples when they were ripe," he said, feeling nostalgic.

"You stole them?"

"Zack… we were poor. But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on  
a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole apples from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."

"Wait, so Genesis was always rich? Why didn't you just ask him to share?"

Angeal chuckled. "Honor can be quite a burden at times…"

Zack rolled his eyes at Angeal incredulously, before looking back down at his letter with a frown. "So… what happened to your dad?" he asked quietly, watching the large man from the corner of his eye.

Angeal sighed, motioning to the massive sword next to the door. "When I left to join SOLDIER, my father had that sword made for me." Angeal closed his eyes, bowing his head in respect. "While trying to work enough to repay the debt, he succumbed to fatigue. That sword represents my honor. My dreams."

"Is that why you like never use it?"

Angeal nodded. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. It was the final gift from my father, I cannot waste it like that."

Zack gently placed a hand on Angeal's thigh, the older male turning to look at him. "Angeal…" Zack struggled to get his words in order. "You didn't ask for that sword. Your dad bought it for you because he felt you were worth it. Because you _are_ worth it." Zack reached out, tucking a few strands of long hair behind Angeal's ear, keeping them out of his face. "That sword doesn't represent dreams, or honor. It represents your family's love for you. And I think it'd be much more of a waste to let that rust away without even using it."

Zack's hand was still on his thigh, the boy's eyes glowing brightly with devotion and Angeal tried hard to swallow the lump of emotion that had built up in his throat. Like so many times before, Angeal found it impossible to do anything but nod in agreement at the absolute truth in Zack's words, smiling warmly as his puppy grinned up at him happily. Angeal turned away, glancing sidelong at his companion. "Hey, Zack… can I have a sheet of that paper?"

Zack immediately beamed, holding out a blank page and pulling out a spare pen, handing both to his mentor. As Angeal focused on writing his own letter, Zack turned back to finishing the one in his lap.

Angeal stared at the blank paper, his mind roiling, unable to decide where to begin. His eyes were inescapably drawn to Zack, simply watching the boy write as his mind wandered. Angeal's gaze roved over Zack's form, his blue eyes glowing as they devoured the smooth skin of his face and arms before settling on watching his hands. For the first time, Angeal realized just how much Zack had grown and filled out since coming to Midgar, his body now covered in firm muscle where there once was only softness.

"Angeal!"

The SOLDIER first's head snapped up as Zack shouted at him, hastily covering his paper as a blush flooded his cheeks.

"No copying! Write your own letter!" He yelled, bracing socked feet against Angeal's leg and pushing him away before turning back to his writing, now using his body to block the view of the paper.

Angeal laughed as he was shoved over, a rare devious grin stretching itself across his face as Zack turned his back to him. _That seems like a challenge to me…_ He tossed the paper and pen over his shoulder, Zack looking back at the sound just in time to see the larger man pounce.

"Angeeeeeeeeeal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Zack could manage to be long-winded in a _letter_...
> 
> Quotes/References:
> 
> "How hard could it be?" -Fans of Top Gear will recognize this line as Jeremy Clarkson's infamous "I'm about to make a fool out of myself" lead-in. x3 Hence Haine's laughter.
> 
> "'Requiem for a Dream.' That one will make you cry." -There is just something so satisfying about having characters quote themselves in completely AU situations... XD
> 
> Note:
> 
> "No parent wants their child to die." -We in the real world know that this is (unfortunately) not true. However; I have included it to illustrate that, in his own jaded and disillusioned way, Haine is still an idealist at heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning found Genesis seated on his usual side of the sofa, a stack of paperwork in his lap. Once Sephiroth had determined that he was, in fact, going to be doing his own paperwork, he took the liberty of dropping off the rest. The huge piles now sat on the coffee table, winking at him mercilessly. He sighed, reading through another of the seemingly endless reports before signing on the line and setting it aside on top of the very short Finished pile.

Haine was beside him, reading a book while watching a movie. It seemed the boy was keen on trying to make up for everything he had missed in the years he spent underground, reading everything he could get his hands on and watching television and movies constantly. The redhead simply could not blame him.

Genesis glanced over then, his relaxed smile immediately fading. Haine sat motionless, ignoring both the book in his hands and the movie on the screen as he stared at the floor, his expression a mixture of thoughtful and sad. "Haine?" Genesis questioned quietly. "You okay?" He did not like seeing that look on the youth's pale face.

Haine didn't move, his eyes remaining fixed on the floor. "It isn't fair," he murmured at last.

Genesis hastily set his papers aside, leaning in toward him. "What isn't?"

Haine remained quiet a moment longer, composing his thoughts. "Every day people die. People who want to live. People who have families and friends and would do anything for just one more day, but… there's nothing they can do. And yet… here I am…" He didn't go on, but Genesis could feel the weight of the implication bearing down on him.

Haine closed his book, setting it down and turning to Genesis, though still unable to meet his eyes. "My neck still hurts sometimes…" He placed a hand over the metal plate now hidden under white gauze. "When I sleep, all I see are things I want to forget. All the people that have died, and how I haven't died. I understand now, the things I can't take back… and so why? Why is an idiot like me left here? And what am I supposed to do?" He heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "When the pain opens my eyes, I just go around and around in big circles, thinking about that, and for me that…" He looked up at the feeling of fingertips gently stroking his cheek, his words dying off as he took in the stricken look on the redhead's face. He turned away, forcing a small smile and a weak laugh. "Sorry."

Genesis had never felt so lost, so helpless. He reached out, embracing his inner Zack and pulling Haine close, the boy relaxing against him as though he were made for it. Silently, Genesis berated himself. Of course Haine would have no idea of his own worth, the boy had no sense of self. He had no family, no memories, and for as much as Genesis would like to consider himself and Zack to be the boy's friends, in truth they were his guardians-and to some extent, captors. Haine had absolutely nothing of his own. He didn't even have his own clothing. Well, that was one thing that Genesis could do something about-and he'd be damned if he put it off any longer.

Haine was startled when Genesis stood abruptly, grabbing his hands and hauling him up with a wide smile.

"Come on. I want to take you shopping."

* * *

Getting down to ground level was the easy part. Once they had arrived there though, Genesis paused to assess the situation. The shop they were heading to was in LOVELESS Avenue-too close to warrant taking a car. He glanced sidelong at Haine, who was waiting patiently as he pondered. If they walked, however, they would more than likely wander into one of the roving packs of fangirls that tended to flock to the fiery first whenever he took a step outside of the ShinRa compound… and for the first time, Genesis considered that a bad thing. Haine had been making progress, true enough, but he didn't really consider tossing him amidst screaming, rabid fangirls to be a very good first step on the road to female rehabilitation. He checked his watch. It was still pretty early, they probably wouldn't run into any of the massive, hardcore packs… they came out in the evening since most of them had day jobs.

With a decisive nod, Genesis stepped out into the sunlight, deciding to simply hoof it and keep an eye out for fans of the female persuasion. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Haine was following, and noticed him squinting in the relative bright of the outdoors as he did. Genesis made a mental note to pick up some sunglasses for the kid while they were out today.

The minutes passed quietly as they strolled leisurely past the fountain, Genesis truly seeing it for the first time since arriving in Midgar, for once not in too much of a hurry or feeling too important to take a look around. As the two made their way down LOVELESS Avenue, Genesis offered up interesting facts and bits of background about the city, and LOVELESS, and anything else that came to mind, relaxing as a contented smile graced Haine's features and the boy began to ask questions and share what little he had learned from reading and watching endless TV. There wasn't much of it that Genesis didn't already know, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the conversation nonetheless.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal shattered the calm of the day, echoed by several other excited shrieks. Genesis immediately stopped, tense and ready for disaster to strike… but Haine simply kept walking, his face neutral even as his pace picked up a bit. He headed for the nearest alleyway, sidestepping into it and disappearing from view. Genesis smiled. _That works. Now to get rid of the mob…_

Haine settled comfortably against the brick wall, listening to the overzealous affections the womenfolk were showering the redhead with. He could hear the mild impatience in Genesis' voice, but the crowd seemed oblivious, each pushing forward to get an autograph, to touch, to introduce. It was clear that Genesis had substantial practice at managing crowds like this, his elegant words and quick efficiency keeping everyone happy while moving them along. Haine couldn't hold back a chuckle when he heard "Will you sign my breasts?" followed by "Eww! Mom!"

Eventually the crowd dissipated, the quiet hum of city life flooding the streets once more. Haine smiled as Genesis flopped exaggeratedly against the wall next to him with a dramatic sigh.

"What can I say? They love me."

Haine snorted. "They don't even know you, Gen."

"Oh come on! You sound like Angeal! Next you two are gonna team up on me and try to convince me to stop eating chocolate because it's 'bad' for me!"

"No," Haine looked thoughtful, "chocolate's actually pretty good for you. Especially dark chocolate. Has antioxidants and stuff."

Genesis blinked at him. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked, motioning for Haine to follow him back out of the alley and on their way.

The white haired boy shrugged. "Got caught up in one of those all-night marathons of 'Good Foods' on the Yummy Channel. I don't think there's anything I can't cook at this point..."

Genesis frowned, recalling their earlier conversation. "Having a lot of trouble sleeping?"

Another shrug. "Not as bad as you'd think. But it is nice to have some background noise some nights. Besides," he gave Genesis a sidelong smirk, "I think your couch is more comfortable than that standard-issue bed they gave me."

Genesis laughed, figuring the boy was most likely correct. Nonetheless, he made another mental note to pick up a radio for Haine's room.

* * *

 _Flip._

Genesis was settled comfortably into the large-cushioned chair outside the fitting rooms, leafing contentedly through LOVELESS. Seeing Haine enjoying the work had reminded the redhead of his own fondness for the book and he'd been overcome with the urge to reread it.

As soon as they'd arrived, Genesis had left Haine on his own to pick out whatever he wanted and gone to take care of his own shopping. Like it or not, there was a substantial amount of truth to the old expression "you are what you wear," and Genesis hoped that allowing Haine to make his decisions uninfluenced would help to bring out the boy's personality. Not that it was guaranteed to work.

Genesis snickered behind his book as he remembered the first time he and Angeal had taken Sephiroth shopping. The silver haired man was utilitarian at best, anything beyond that... well it was just a hot mess. Even the ever stoic Angeal had been reduced nearly to tears at the sight. After that, Sephiroth refused to even try on anything that was not his uniform. Genesis wouldn't be surprised if the man didn't even own pajamas, preferring to simply sleep nude. Not that any sane person would mind that. It wasn't until they were first sent into Wutai that Genesis and Angeal managed to convince him that leather was better protection than standard-issue cotton weave and his now-trademark black coat was made. Now if they could just get Angeal to actually wear the leather gear they had made for him...

Genesis turned to the next page, making sure that the little scrap of paper Haine was using as a bookmark didn't fall out as his eyes scanned the page, not really reading so much as enjoying the sight of the familiar, comforting words. Genesis couldn't help the dark turn his thoughts took as he was reminded of the many times this very book had been a source of comfort in his life.

* * *

Genesis often looked back on the years he spent growing up with Angeal with fondness. Those were the golden years, a time when everything was right and the future was a vast expanse just waiting to be filled with a lifetime of wonderful memories.

Even in his youth, Angeal had been too stubborn to ask for any help, despite the fact that Genesis would have done anything and everything he could. To this day, Angeal had no idea just how many times Genesis had slipped money into his pockets under the guise of a friendly hug or a playful shove, or left some Gil or items in a place he knew his friend would find them. He would even play along, sometimes spending days helping Angeal search for whoever owned the "lost" items before managing to convince him that it was okay to keep what he had found. Secretly, Genesis had always hoped the larger boy would notice, would catch him and confront him and he would finally see just how much Genesis cared. But he never did.

As soon as he was old enough, Angeal began working to help support his family, leaving Genesis to face his own life by himself. The Hewleys may have been poor, but they had the one thing that money could never buy. Each other. Without Angeal, Genesis spent much of his time alone, his father always too busy and his mother uninterested. He would lay for hours, watching the clouds as his mind conjured up images of faraway places and grand adventures. Eventually Genesis started writing some of his ideas down, planning to someday turn them into great pieces of literature. He began sneaking into his father's study to borrow books to read, knowing that the man would never notice they were gone. He never read himself.

One day, Genesis found it. The white leather of the spine drawing his gaze from across the room. He gingerly pulled the book down from its place on the shelf, the golden lettering on the cover glimmering at him invitingly. _LOVELESS? Love...less..._ He knew it was illogical, but he couldn't help feeling a sort of empathy emanating from the book. It was the last book he ever took from the study, and the only one he ever kept.

By the time he was fourteen, Angeal had decided to join SOLDIER and spent every spare moment training. Genesis welcomed the chance to spend time with him again and was always nearby, lying in the grass reading, quoting the most meaningful passages from LOVELESS as Angeal practiced a new move or ran through his rigorous workout routine. Occasionally, Genesis could be coerced into joining Angeal for a playful spar or wrestling match, but he never put much effort behind it. After all, what did an author need fighting skills for?

For years, Genesis had dreamed of the day he would leave Banora behind. Tiny little Banora, where the marriages were arranged and everyone was too focused on surviving to enjoy the beauty of life around them. Despite how the stories tended to romanticize small-town life, Genesis knew that there could be no romance in a place like this. When Angeal had announced that he would be leaving for Midgar as soon as he was old enough to enlist, Genesis had immediately jumped at the chance, vowing to follow his friend wherever he would lead. He would finally be able to travel to the big city and see the world with a dreamer's gaze. He could just imagine all the inspiration that awaited in a glorious city like Midgar!

But all of that came crashing down on Genesis' fifteenth birthday.

 _"Absolutely not! No son of mine is going to become some queer poet!"_

Genesis stood stunned, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. His hands were clenched at his sides as he stood with his head bowed in shame.

 _"You are going to join SOLDIER and make us proud, for once! It is what you were made for, after all..."_

He had no idea what his father had meant by that, but he knew that it hurt terribly. With a choked sob, he turned and ran out of the house.

It was late afternoon and Angeal was running through one of his usual training routines when Genesis found him. He gaped in shock as the redhead tackled him to the ground and clung to him, sobbing. For several long minutes, he simply held the other, running his fingers through the smaller male's hair and rocking him gently. Angeal did not know what had happened, but his first instinct-as always-was to protect, to comfort. He never had Genesis' talent for words, but he tried his best to convey his feelings regardless.

Genesis finally calmed, relaxing against Angeal's firm chest as his sobs dwindled to sniffles. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of strong arms around him and having Angeal so close. Perhaps it was his father's harsh words spurring him on, or his natural rebellious streak kicking in, but when Genesis turned to look up at Angeal, he felt nothing short of undying love for the other boy. He resisted the urge to act on his feelings though, not wanting to startle or disgust Angeal. The boy was the epitome of honor and tradition, and his parents were expecting grandchildren some day... but maybe-just maybe-some time in Midgar would open his mind to the possibility. Some time in SOLDIER...

At the sudden reminder of his misery, Genesis groaned, leaning forward to thump his forehead against Angeal's solid chest.

The dark haired boy grunted, looking down at Genesis with concern. He had never seen his best friend so unraveled, and it scared him. As gently as he could, he pushed the long strands of red away from Genesis's face and placed a few fingers under his chin, coaxing him to look up again. "Um, hey..."

Genesis smiled at his friend's attempt at conversation and leaned back to wipe the last of the tears from his eyes and cheeks with a soft sniffle. "Hi." He realized that Angeal was still gently cupping his chin and a thrill of desire ran down his spine. He searched his dark blue eyes, hoping in vain to find some spark, some sign that his feelings were not one-sided. All he found was his best friend, looking after him as he always had. Knowing that Angeal was probably burning up inside with curiosity and worry, he sighed and nudged his face more deeply into Angeal's broad hand. "My parents enlisted me... I leave for Midgar tomorrow," he mumbled into Angeal's palm.

Angeal was shaken by the news, but he buried it quickly. "H-hey, it's not so bad... My birthday's only nine months away, I'll be there before you know it."

Genesis merely snorted, his eyes set in fierce determination. "I'll be long gone by then. My parents may force me to go, but they won't make me stay!"

Angeal gaped. "But you can't just _leave_ ShinRa once you enlist! You'll be MIA, they'll hunt you down!"

Water-blue eyes lit up over a wide smirk. "Not if I'm so bad they kick me out..."

Nine months later when Angeal finally arrived, he nearly didn't recognize his childhood friend. Clad from head to toe in red and black leather, with both ears pierced and a cocky smirk that never seemed to leave his face, Genesis had earned himself quite a reputation. He was ShinRa's "bad boy." A wildcard, a rebel. But he was also SOLDIER Third Class. It wasn't until later, up on the rooftop of the ShinRa tower where they could be alone, that Angeal caught a glimpse of the redheaded boy he knew from Banora.

Genesis had wound around him then, pulling him close with arms and legs and clinging to him like a lifeline. No words were spoken, they didn't need to be. Genesis' plan had failed. He was in it for the long haul and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

A few months later, fourteen year old Sephiroth was introduced to the SOLDIER program. Genesis had immediately taken the lost boy under his wing, finding a therapeutic sort of satisfaction from helping him. In return, Sephiroth had become the counterbalance to their lopsided friendship. The three of them had formed an unbreakable bond. One that not even the ravages of time and war could damage. Or so he had thought.

Throughout their years in Midgar, Genesis' feelings for Angeal had never faded. No matter how many nameless fans he took to bed, male or female, his thoughts always returned to the one he'd first fallen for. Initially, he had clung to the belief that Angeal had simply not noticed his affections. Over time though, Genesis began to believe that perhaps his old friend was just uninterested and unwilling to address the matter for fear of upsetting him and risking their friendship. After all, it was selfish and unfair to expect Angeal to reciprocate his attraction when the man was most likely not even interested in members of the same sex. Then Zack came along, and everything went wrong.

When his childhood friend had told them about his new "student," there was no mistaking the light in his eyes or the spring in his step. He was in love, and that was that. Needless to say, Genesis was upset. He wasn't able to fully recall the events of that night, but alcohol had certainly been involved... and he had awoken the next morning with Sephiroth in his bed.

When Genesis had tried to explain his mistake, Sephiroth had been crushed and the following argument had not been pretty; the outcome being that their friendship would be best served from a distance. For the sake of appearances, the three continued to carry on with their lives as they always had, though their once strong bond was strained, at best.

Genesis had tried to hate Zack, he really had. But how could he hate someone who made the one he loved so obviously happy? The days and weeks turned into months and before they knew it, a year had passed and everything had begun to fall back into place. That was when Zack was abducted. It had only been a few weeks ago, but in that short time, the energetic youth had managed to weasel his way into Genesis' life just as thoroughly as he had Angeal's. And now? Well, he was no longer quite sure of how he felt...

* * *

Something hit Genesis' calf and he jumped in surprise, looking down at the plastic bag whose contents had shifted, dropping to lean against his leg. He closed the book, picking up the plastic bag of his day's purchases and slipping it inside. _That's enough of nostalgia for today..._ He looked into the bag, smiling a bit at the contents. Perhaps he'd gone a bit overboard, but a little-known secret about the redhead was that he enjoyed shopping for others just as much-if not more-than he did for himself. And he _loved_ surprises. Giving or receiving, didn't matter, he loved them. He poked the gift-wrapped boxes excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Haine try on the sunglasses he'd picked out-several pairs just to be sure-and the tiny, lime green portable music player with docking station was bound to make him do that little thing that showed he was happy. It wasn't as blatant as a smile, but it was far more rewarding because it was so rare, a sort of straightening and looking down that Genesis found himself unable to really describe, but he'd do anything to see.

He held in a laugh as he realized how he was acting. He set the bag down again, shaking his head. For the first time since Haine had asked about it, Genesis found himself hoping the boy really would be able to make SOLDIER. If he had to leave, Genesis wasn't so sure he'd be able to cope. Well, he supposed if SOLDIER didn't pan out, he could always adopt the kid...

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and Genesis looked up as Haine emerged from the fitting room, flinching at the near-audible 'whoosh' as all thoughts of adoption flew straight out of his head.

Haine stepped forward, stopping a few feet from the redhead and looking down at him almost shyly. "So... what do you think?"

* * *

"No seriously guys! It was _this_ big!"

"You, my friend," Zack pointed across the cafeteria table at Kunsel with his spork, "are full of shit."

"Hey just because you don't have any experience with really big things..." he teased.

Zack facepalmed as the boys around the table erupted into fresh peals of laughter. He looked up as the others grew suddenly quiet and looked quizzically at Kunsel and Luxiere who were now staring over Zack's shoulder toward the doorway.

"Oh _damn._ Who is _that_?"

Zack whipped around to look at the newcomer, his jaw dropping at the sight of Haine making his way slowly toward them, weaving through the crowds and tables.

Gone were the borrowed loose button-down shirt and baggy pants, now replaced with skin-hugging black leather. The high-collared sleeveless top covered the bandages around Haine's neck completely, but stopped short just at his bellybutton, leaving an expanse of pale, flat stomach exposed above the thick belts holding up the tight pants that settled low on his hips. The pants, too, stopped short, the cuffs rolled up to reveal a thin band of smooth calf above heavy, thick-soled boots that added at least a few inches to the diminutive albino's stature.

Zack stared as Haine slowly meandered over, the spiky haired soldier completely oblivious to the whispered conversation going on around him.

"He's gotta be new, I know I'd remember seeing him."

"Oh Shiva, he's coming this way. How's my hair look?"

"A mess, as always. Idiot."

"Shut it, jerk!"

"Well you asked!"

As Haine drew closer he gave Zack a small smile and wave. The raven stood up so fast his chair tumbled over, clanging against the floor as he gaped ungracefully down at the youth who had stopped directly in front of him.

"Haine?"

The white haired youth chuckled. "You can't tell?" he teased quietly, a smirk lifting a corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Zack blurted.

"Gen sent me to come get you. He wants us to meet him in the gymnasium."

"Gen?" Zack looked up then, finally noticing the overly appreciative stares of the others in the room and his confusion was immediately replaced with anger. He reached out, slipping an arm around Haine's waist and pulling him through the crowd and out of the cafeteria, leaving a table full of very confused and intrigued friends behind.

* * *

To say that Zack was angry would be an understatement. Just what the hell was Genesis thinking, dressing Haine up like some kind of wet dream come to life and sending him into a room full of hormonal soldiers!

"Zack?"

Haine's quiet voice stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't realized just how forcefully he'd been dragging the smaller boy and he immediately turned to apologize, but the hurt uncertainty in Haine's crimson eyes made his throat tighten up and his tongue turn to ash. Zack stood frozen, suddenly feeling like a huge ass. Haine was still pressed against him, one hand wrapped around a strap of Zack's sword harness as though he'd been trying to slow the larger boy down. As Haine searched his face nervously, Zack felt his heart sink. When he moved to pull away and Haine actually flinched, it shattered.

"Haine, I'm so sorry! Gaia, I didn't mean to-I just-" Zack babbled apologies incoherently as he held the other boy even more tightly, clinging to him in near desperation. He knew he should let go, should give him some space, but his body refused to obey as he ran his fingers through soft white hair and buried his face in Haine's neck. His frenzied rambling faded to a quiet murmur as Haine gently stroked his wrist and turned his head to nuzzle against the side of Zack's face. The raven haired soldier melted under the soft touches, nearly groaning as a sharp scent, strange and intriguing, filled his nostrils. It was strong and intoxicating and he could not get enough. He inhaled deeply, no longer aware of the words tumbling from his lips.

Zack finally pulled back when Haine chuckled, more than relieved to see soft amusement in his eyes and an increasingly familiar tiny smirk curving up the corner of his mouth. "I can't decide whether I should be flattered that you think I look hot, or insulted that you think I let Gen dress me."

Zack immediately tensed, horrified at what he'd let slip. "I, um, no, wait, I mean-" he sputtered, flushing crimson before he slumped in defeated embarrassment. "He didn't?"

Haine shook his head. "No, he left me to pick out whatever I wanted..." He dropped his chin, looking up at Zack with soft eyes. "So, do you like it then?"

Zack swallowed loudly and his blush flared anew as he realized that Haine's fingers were still lightly wrapped around his wrist, his slim body still pressed firmly against him. "Um, c'mon, we, uh, shouldn't keep Gen waiting..." He pulled away from the albino, turning quickly to head down the hallway without waiting to see if the other would follow.

Haine watched him go, standing for a moment with a hand on his hip and scratching the back of his head. With a small "huh" and a shrug, he headed after the black haired soldier.

* * *

"There you are. I was getting worried." Genesis was leaning against the wall when Zack opened the door, holding it for Haine to follow him through. He pushed off the wall, walking over to meet the two, not missing the lack of loud, enthusiastic greeting from the larger of the pair. He didn't mention it, but filed it away to deal with later if need be. "Great news!" he said enthusiastically, feeling a surprising wave of relief as Zack perked up. He turned to Haine. "In one week, you'll be running the ShinRa cadet placement course."

As expected, Zack let out a triumphant shout, bouncing in place with excitement. "So he's in? I knew you could do it, Gen!"

"Don't thank me just yet, he still has to run the course before he's in." Genesis tried for a neutral tone, but his excitement came through nonetheless.

"Aw, come on. It's just an obstacle course. I bet you could run it in your sleep, Snowflake!"

Haine rolled his eyes, ignoring Zack's use of his silly pet name. "So what are we doing here? Practice?"

Genesis shook his head. "Nope. Can't run the actual course 'til your placement test day, but I don't see any reason why we can't do a little work on the side to get you caught up on what you've missed."

Haine looked nervous at that. "And what if I can't run the course?"

"Trust me. Zack's right, I'm sure it'll be no problem for you. It's not designed to prohibit anyone from joining, merely to determine how far along in the program they should be placed, and who they should be teamed up with for group activities."

"And I'm sure you'll end up in Cloud's bracket. He was the fastest in this set of recruits. All those years growing up in the mountains, I guess. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you beat his time!"

"Zack, stop encouraging me. You're both making it sound way too easy, at this rate I'll fail for sure." Haine kept his voice light and joking, but a shadow of doubt hovered in the back of his mind.

Genesis smiled reassuringly, settling an arm around Haine's shoulders. "You worry too much. Now, let's get you a sword, hm?"

After spending a few minutes sifting through the practice swords, Zack managed to pick out a couple that were of decent quality. He handed one to Haine, grinning broadly as the smaller boy give the blade a few twirls to test it out like he'd seen the black haired soldier do before his own sparring sessions. The swords were metal for accurate training, but dull as could be so the users would be safe.

Genesis seemed content to let Zack take over, and he settled comfortably back against the wall as the younger soldier helped Haine with his stance and a few practice swings before taking his own stance and preparing to spar.

Zack could never have expected what happened next.

The spiky haired youth had barely taken a step when Haine seized up, stark terror flashing in his eyes before he dropped his sword. Zack winced as the loud clang resonated through the room. A second later when he opened his eyes, Haine was nowhere to be found. He searched the empty room wide-eyed, finally looking to Genesis. The redheaded first was wearing a similar expression of shock, but his gaze was fixed upward toward the high ceiling. Zack followed his line of sight, an audible gasp of surprise escaping him as he spotted one of Haine's slim legs dangling down from the beam he was sitting on.

Genesis crouched, tensing his leg muscles and propelling himself upward. He grabbed onto the beam a few feet behind Haine and pulled himself up onto it. Haine was curled in on himself, one knee drawn up to his chest in the image of dejection. Genesis scooted over to him, stopping a few inches away. "You know... maybe close combat just isn't your thing. There's no rule that says you have to use a sword. Do you think you'd maybe want to try learning how to use a gun?"

Haine didn't answer with words, but the relieved look he gave Genesis after he flopped backward into the redhead's lap was a sufficient enough "yes."

Genesis smiled down at the boy, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Well, that's fine, then. And I know just the man to teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Genesis. Why did you asplode all over this chapter? A good bit of this one was unplanned so it took some time to figure out how it should all fit together.
> 
> Notes/Quotes:
> 
> -Haine's speech- "When I sleep" through "Sorry" is quoted from the manga. :3 Actions manipulated slightly to fit.
> 
> -"Good Foods" show- C'mon guys, it's totally Good Eats. (My favorite show XD)
> 
> -"Yummy Channel"- Food Network/Sims food type channel. Whichever you want to see it as.
> 
> -Gen's "get kicked out of ShinRa" plan- Totally Police Academy. Wanted to mention it, but couldn't get it to fit... Bummer.
> 
> -Haine's clothes- Fans of DOGS may recognize Haine's outfit as the one he wears in his chapter of the prologue. 'Cept no spikes on his boots, that was a little odd...


	11. Chapter 11

"Check your stance. Good. Keep relaxed, but focused. Trust your instincts as well as your eyes. Line up your sights. Aim. Fire."

Haine did exactly as instructed, sending yet another bullet hurtling toward the target at the far end of the firing range.

"Very good." Tseng nodded approvingly as Haine relaxed, lowering the pistol and turning to him.

Zack was back on duty. The spiky haired youth had dropped by the apartment early that morning to steal some breakfast and wish Haine good luck before he went out for patrol. They were keeping his schedule light, and his missions local, but Zack was more than thrilled to be back in action.

Genesis, too, was back to work. No longer able to shirk his duties, he had been forcibly dragged by a very stern Angeal to a fun-filled day of meetings. Sephiroth had offered to escort Haine to the Turk training grounds, located a fair distance from the ShinRa compound. He had stayed until Tseng had arrived a few moments later and then departed for his own obligations.

Haine immediately took a liking to Tseng's quiet and confident manner, and suspected that the feeling was mutual. The two had spent the better part of the day out on the range, the white haired boy determined to learn everything he could about firearms. After a thorough session on use and maintenance of the ShinRa infantry rifle, Haine had still seemed reluctant to head back to HQ so Tseng had offered to teach him how to use hand guns. The pale youth had jumped at the chance.

"Yo, Boss!"

Tseng and Haine both turned to see Reno walking across the grass toward them, Rude close behind. Zack was standing nearby as well and, judging from the proud grin plastered across his face, he had been watching for a while before the others had arrived.

"Reno. Rude." Tseng gave a nod of acknowledgment to both as they came to a stop a few feet away.

Zack finally walked over, now that his presence had been noticed. He hugged Haine tightly from behind, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his temple before resting his chin amidst fluffy white spikes to watch the conversation taking place amongst the Turks, his grin never fading.

"Boss, ya been out here all day. Someone's been lookin' for you."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Reno crossed his arms with an exasperated sigh. "Who else?"

An unpleasant look flitted across the dark haired Turk's visage before he managed to school his features into their usual stoic expression. "Very well." He turned back to Haine, utterly unsurprised to see the soldier currently hanging on him like a Zack Blanket. "If you'd like, we can continue with your training tomorrow. You have amazing potential, and it would be a waste for it to go unrealized."

Seeing the crestfallen look on the youth's face, Reno spoke up. "Hey if he wants to stay for some extra practice, I've got nothin' to do for a while. We can keep an eye on him, maybe show him a few things," he said, nudging Rude with his elbow as he gave Tseng his most endearing look.

Knowing better than to take Reno at face value when he was wearing that expression, but trusting his subordinates nonetheless, Tseng nodded in agreement. "That would be appreciated. Until tomorrow then." He nodded once to Haine before taking his leave.

"You're both lookin' a hell of a lot better. 'specially you, kid. Damn, I almost didn't even recognize ya." At Haine's blank gaze, he shrugged and turned to Zack, who was now standing beside Haine with an arm comfortably around the youth's shoulders. "And how're you doin'? I bet you're happy to be back in action, yo."

"Absolutely. Angeal's a great guy and all, and I know he's just looking out for me, but I was seriously starting to go stir crazy," Zack laughed.

"So you're getting' your own place again?"

"Nah. I'm still under 'observation', but I really don't mind that. So long as I can keep working, who cares where I sleep at, right?"

"Yea, I bet." Reno chuckled, deciding to try again to talk to the quiet albino. "So, you're pretty handy with a gun. Tseng seems to like you, too. Thinkin' you're gonna join the Turks?"

"Oh, hell no," Zack cut in. "He's gonna be in SOLDIER."

"Whoa, man. Let the kid speak for himself, yo. Just makin' conversation. And what if he does wanna be a Turk, huh?"

"Yea right. There's no way he'd want to be one of you," Zack scoffed.

Reno's eyes narrowed. "You got somethin' against the Turks all of a sudden? You sure didn't complain when we carted your sorry ass from that dungeon back home."

Zack let go of Haine, stepping forward and crossing his arms. "I don't have to have anything against the Turks to know I don't want Haine being one. He's gonna be a _soldier_. And a damn good one, too."

"Oh really? He sure as hell doesn't act like a soldier."

"Okay, and what does _that_ mean?"

"See? I gotta spell everything out for ya. It means he's not loud-mouthed and arrogant."

"Oh, like you have any room to talk about arrogance! At least when _we_ say something we can back it up."

"Is that a challenge, soldier-boy? You think I can't take you down?"

"Not if you fight honorably, you can't."

"Psh, not using everything at your disposal just makes you dumb and dead, not honorable."

"If you're strong enough, you don't _need_ to cheat to win!"

"Bein' smart ain't cheatin'!"

Both men suddenly jumped, each reaching for their weapons as a loud explosion effectively ended their argument. Zack and Reno gaped at the smoldering remnants of a target downrange, before turning to look at the cause of the destruction. Reno laughed loudly, giving a small cheer as Zack stared in shock.

Haine was clutching a huge gun that appeared to be some sort of heavily modified sniper rifle, the powerful recoil of which had sent him reeling backward so he was leaning heavily against Rude. The large Turk was standing behind him with an arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up. Haine looked dazed, but there was something akin to a grin on his face.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Reno crowed, gesturing to the massive weapon. "Cobra Assault Cannon, yo. State of the art bang bang. Scarlet may be a vindictive bitch, but she sure can build a gun. Good call, Rude."

The bald Turk looked up at his name, his own satisfied smile fading at the murderous look on Zack's face as the raven stared at the arm around Haine's slim waist. Rude pulled away so fast that the boy nearly fell, the slender youth stumbling a bit before regaining his bearings and standing straight again.

Seeing that, Zack shook himself, startled by the sudden, intense urge he'd had to tear off Rude's arm and beat the man senseless with his own appendage. He gave the large man a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head and offering him a silent apology. The cool expression on Rude's face remained unchanged, but he relaxed. Silent apology silently accepted. Zack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved to stand beside Haine who was now on the receiving end of an emphatic conversation with Reno. The sudden burst of violent rage was troubling, but he'd ponder about it later. He was probably just tired and stressed, after all.

"Maybe next time you'll use the bipod, yea? Then the recoil won't send ya sprawlin'." Reno laughed, ruffling soft white hair and frowning to himself as Zack tensed before falling back into his usual happy facade. Something was going on with Zack, but Reno knew to leave well enough alone. Information gathering was a Turk specialty, and the key to that was timing. Now wasn't the time for trying to decipher Zack's sudden mood swings, so he decided to change the subject and offer up a distraction. "If you want, I can show you how to use that thing properly," Reno offered to Haine with a bright smile.

Zack didn't much care for the overly-genuine look that Reno was giving Haine, but he shrugged it off as paranoia and stepped back. He stood next to Rude, the two of them watching with interest at Reno's attempt at teaching. Haine nodded, holding out the rifle to Reno.

"Nope, you keep it. You're doing this, I'm just gonna tell you how. Okay, you set the gun on the ground. Flip down the bipod to hold it up," he explained, settling down in the grass beside Haine as the youth did as instructed. "Okay, now lay flat on your stomach, rest the butt against your shoulder just like with the infantry rifle so you can look through the scope or, in this case, watch the screen. This way, you're stable and still keep a low enough profile to avoid detection. You can set the bipod on just about anything-table, car hood, whatever-but for now the ground's fine. For this cannon, the aiming isn't as important, so you don't have an actual scope, but if you were sniping it'd be the same pose. Only difference is that you'd have a high-powered scope mounted on top, because when you're sniping, aim is everything." Reno spoke smoothly, sitting close beside Haine. He stole a glance at his audience, flushing with a small amount of pride at the surprised and impressed expressions he saw on their faces. Apparently, they were unaware that Reno was a man of so many talents.

Reno lay down on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, a relaxed smile settling on his face. "I think you've got it from here, kid. Just remember what boss man told ya, and you'll be fine. You already have at least some idea of what to expect from this baby, yea?"

Haine nodded and turned back to the small screen atop the massive firearm. He zeroed in on one of the distant targets and squeezed the trigger. This time he was expecting the recoil and, though he grunted as the gun bucked against his shoulder, he held it steady. The straw target at the far end of the range was instantly decimated, a massive fireball engulfing the area before dissipating to reveal an expanse of scorched earth with a few smoldering remnants of target in the center.

Reno laughed loudly, sitting up and turning to see similar expressions of satisfaction on Rude and Zack's faces. He didn't know what was so intoxicating about blowing shit up, but it never failed to be awesome. It seemed that even Haine wasn't impervious to the effects, the quiet boy smiling thankfully at Reno before turning to Zack and mirroring the spiky haired youth's grin.

"Alright, now that you know how to do it the right way, you can have a bit more fun."

"I think Zack should try now," Haine said quietly. He didn't look at Reno, but the redhead could still tell that he had noticed both Zack's mood and Reno's attempt to lighten it and was following suit.

Reno grinned brightly. He liked this kid. "Totally."

Seeing two intense and slightly devious gazes directed towards him, Zack put both hands up, backing away slightly. "Whoa, what's up, guys?"

"Your turn," Haine stated, standing up and moving toward Zack.

"Yep, you're next, hero." Reno and Haine each grabbed one of Zack's arms, pulling him forward.

"Hey, hey, wait. I'm not the one getting trained here," Zack laughed.

Haine picked up the rifle, holding it out to Zack as he schooled his features into the perfect pout. Zack immediately caved and took the cannon, looking it over and checking out the various scanners and doodads attached to it.

"Aight, now, what I was saying is that for this beast, you don't really have to lay down all proper and such. But the trick is to hold it low, and keep it tight against your side. I think there's a shoulder strap somewhere around here if you want it, but you should be fine without it."

"I had no idea you were so well equipped..." Zack joked, casting a sidelong glance at the Turk as he hefted the gun and aimed downrange.

"Yea, maybe later you can show me your cannon, yo," Reno snarked raunchily.

"'I'd buy that for a dollar,'" Haine mumbled, staring innocently downrange.

As Zack jerked his head up in surprise, his hand clenched and the cannon fired. The sudden and unexpected recoil caught him off guard and he nearly dropped the rifle, fumbling with it for a few seconds before regaining his grip and composure enough to gawk at the albino.

Haine however, was too preoccupied with watching Reno to notice Zack's stare. The redheaded Turk was now on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up," Zack muttered, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Reno finally pulled himself back together enough to sit up and grin at Zack. "Aight, I think you'd better give that back to someone who can handle it. Wouldn't want you having another _misfire_..."

"Well that rules _you_ out, Reno," Zack bit back, though he couldn't entirely keep the laughter out of his voice. "Here, you're the one in training," he said, handing the gun back to Haine.

Haine smirked at the pink tinge on Zack's cheeks, but he smoothed out his expression as he took the rifle. He fell easily back into his firing stance, spreading his legs a bit for better stability. Haine focused on the furthest target, lining up the appropriate blip on the screen and squeezing the trigger. He held the gun tight to his side as it fired, the force pushing him a few inches backwards despite his broad stance. He kept his balance though, and was able to maintain a steady aim.

"Damn kid, I don't think you're heavy enough for that thing," Reno laughed.

"You aim and shoot, I'll be your weight." Zack moved behind him, wrapping around him and holding him close. He widened his stance, bracing himself as Haine pressed against him. Zack couldn't help but notice how perfectly the smaller boy fit against him, and he was momentarily lost in the sensation and scent of Haine, not realizing when his fingertips began gently stroking the exposed skin of Haine's stomach. The alluring smell was back suddenly and he closed his eyes, burying his nose in soft, white spikes and breathed it in deeply. The sound of the cannon firing startled him, and he swallowed a groan as Haine was momentarily thrust back against his body. Zack immediately flushed crimson and pulled away slightly, attempting to maintain a respectable distance between them. The smaller boy turned back to look up at Zack, his eyes filled with an intense but unreadable emotion.

"Can't leave you kids alone for five minutes..."

Zack jumped back, turning to grin at Genesis as the SOLDIER first meandered across the grass. Still blushing, and now looking incredibly guilty, Zack fidgeted restlessly. "What do you mean?"

Genesis laughed, giving Haine a quick hug. "I _mean_ , a few minutes ago I passed Tseng on my way home and he told me you guys were still out here _training_ , and now I find you all blowing things up with an anti-summon cannon." He grinned deviously, slinging an arm around Haine's shoulders and pulling him close. He planted a kiss on the side of his head and turned to Zack with fake tears welling up in his eyes. "You two make me so proud."

Zack relaxed, laughing brightly as he was pulled tight against Genesis's other side. He wrapped his arm around Genesis' waist as the redhead leaned in, planting a kiss amidst black spikes to match the one he'd just given Haine.

Genesis was surprised at the way Zack leaned into him, resting his head against the first's shoulder. He studied Zack's features briefly for signs of distress and, finding none, decided to simply enjoy the contact. "Alright, who's hungry? I just got done with work so nothing's made, but I think we can deal with some celebratory take out, hm?"

"Sure, I'll just put this away then we can go," Haine said, hefting the gun and slipping out from under Genesis' arm.

"Looks like our little snowflake's doing well," Genesis said teasingly to Zack who was still leaning comfortably against his side.

"Oh no, not you too," Haine muttered as he walked off to put the oversized rifle away.

"Snowflake? What's that about, yo?" Reno piped up, tired of being ignored.

"It's a stupid nickname that Zack came up with," Genesis supplied with a smirk at Zack's offended look.

"Oh man, that is pretty bad. Not as bad as what Angeal calls Zack, but pretty bad," Reno laughed.

"Wait, what?" Zack cut in. "You know it too? What the hell, man? Come on, ya gotta tell me!"

"I don't know, I think Angeal's pet name for Zack is cute," Genesis continued, ignoring Zack's indignation.

"Hell yea, it's cute. Too cute, yo. Doesn't fit a _soldier_ , y'know?" Reno followed Genesis' lead, ignoring Zack.

"Cute? He calls me something _cute?_ "

"Fits Zack though," Rude interjected.

"Okay, that's true enough," Reno laughed.

Zack gaped at the bald man. "Even you know? Oh come _on_! Does everyone but me know?" He stomped his foot with a pout, sending the other three men into a new fit of laughter. Well, the two redheads anyway. Rude remained stoic as ever, but was clearly laughing on the inside.

Haine returned then, chuckling quietly as Zack immediately glomped onto him for morale support. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you just ask him?"

Zack leaned away, looking down at him incredulously. " _Ask_ him? You don't just ask Angeal about something like that. If he doesn't tell me something, then he can't know that I know about it. He would get all... weird about it."

Genesis grinned deviously. "You don't know the half of it. Come on, you two. Let's get some food, and I can tell you about all the crazy things Angeal got weird over as a kid." He bowed graciously to the Turks before swiftly turning and heading back the way he'd come.

"Seriously? Like what? Hey, wait up!" Zack shouted as he jogged to catch up with Genesis.

Haine turned to Reno and Rude, offering up a small wave before he, too, walked off.

* * *

A few days later, Zack stood in front of Genesis' door, bouncing impatiently as he punched in the code and waited for it to slide open. Since he was back on duty, he had substantially less free time and struggled to divvy it up between Haine, training, Angeal, Genesis, and Cloud. In fact, he hadn't even seen the blond cadet until a few minutes ago. The door swished open and he bounced enthusiastically inside.

Hearing the intrusion, Genesis stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked to the door. Seeing Zack, he smiled and waved a pair of tongs in greeting before ducking back into the kitchen.

Zack glanced around the room, his eyebrows drawing together at finding it empty. He followed Genesis into the kitchen, holding in a giggle at the sight of the redhead in Angeal's apron. For all his posturing, he certainly seemed to like the thing. "Hey, where's Haine?"

"Out on the range, practicing."

"Still?" Zack checked his watch. It was getting pretty late.

"Yea. I was kinda hoping it was him coming in... Tseng told him he could use the Turk training grounds whenever he wants now. He's been there since this morning."

"Tseng really said that? He only started training a few days ago." Zack wasn't sure whether he felt more proud or concerned.

"I know. He really does seem to be doing well though... and it's definitely better than being cooped up in here all day."

"Yea..." A pensive silence fell over the pair for a moment before Zack finally spoke up again. "Hey, Gen..."

"Hm?"

"What if... do you think Haine might be better off as a Turk?"

Genesis frowned. "Did he say something to you?"

"No. It was just something Reno mentioned... and you did say that he's getting along really well with them. And if Tseng's got his eye on him..."

"No one can make that decision but Haine. And whatever he decides, that's his choice. But that's not really what you're worried about is it?" Zack gave him the guilty puppy face and he knew he was right. "No matter what happens, no one's taking him away from us. Not scientists, not the Turks, no one. And I'll kill anyone who tries," he finished vehemently.

Genesis blinked in surprise as Zack suddenly wrapped both arms around his waist, burying his face into the redhead's neck. He could feel the tension that had coiled in the youth's shoulders and back release as he relaxed against the first. Genesis gently stroked the back of his head, feeling Zack shiver as he brushed over the wrapped plate of metal that remained well-hidden under the collar of his uniform. It was so easy to forget everything he'd been through when Zack was smiling and bouncing, but at that moment, with the youth clinging to him and shivering, the realization hit Genesis hard. Haine didn't need Zack. It was the other way around. If he were to lose Haine, Zack's suffering would have been for nothing. He may be a sword fighting prodigy and a damn good soldier, but Zack was still just a boy from a backwater town suddenly being forced to grow up way too fast.

Genesis pulled Zack tighter against him, nuzzling against the side of his face and ear. He couldn't miss the way that Zack leaned into the touches, hungry for affection. Genesis held back a growl. He didn't care how much he loved Angeal; if the man was neglecting Zack, he was going to pummel the everliving shit out of him. Zack tensed against him and Genesis wondered if he actually had let that growl slip out. He immediately shoved the negative thoughts from his mind and resumed rubbing Zack's back soothingly. "Hey, don't worry about it." He gently pushed Zack away so that he could look him in the eye and stroked his cheek with a thumb. "Don't let things that Reno says get to you. He's a good kid, but he's got a big mouth and most of what spills out of it is bullshit." Zack chuckled at that and Genesis smiled reassuringly at him. "And Tseng won't ever be able to make Haine's eyes light up the way you do. You're his hero, Zack. He looks up to you, and a big, shiny gun isn't going to change that."

Zack looked down as his cheeks turned pink, unsure of how to take the praise from his superior. "Thanks, Gen."

Genesis gave Zack a tired smile and leaned against the counter next to the stove. "Now, since Haine doesn't seem too inclined to come home just yet, would you mind going to get him? Dinner's almost ready,"

"Sure, I have something to tell him anyway." Zack's smile regained its usual vigor as he recalled his reason for wanting to see the small albino in the first place. He eyed the empty grill pan heating up on the stove. "So what's for dinner then?"

"Just some hot dogs." Genesis picked the package of them up off of the counter. He opened it and began laying them out on the heated grill pan. " I think I'm getting lazy about this cooking thing," he said, poking at one of the tubes of meat with his tongs.

Zack shook his head with a grin as he headed back out towards the door. "Let's hope you never have kids, Gen. I'll be back in a few."

"Not something I'm exactly worried about..." he mumbled to the suddenly empty room. With a sigh, he resumed poking impatiently at the hot dogs as they sizzled in the pan.

Now that he was alone again, Genesis rubbed the back of his neck, trying in vain to massage away the soreness that had taken up residence there. He stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles protested and his spine popped in a few places. Rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand, Genesis leaned heavily on the counter.

With a defeated sigh he opened the corner cabinet, shuffling a few things out of the way and grabbing a bottle of pills tucked in the back, out of sight. He twisted the cap off, shaking a couple of tablets into his palm before screwing it back on and shoving the bottle back into the depths of the cabinet, taking care to rearrange the items in front of it.

He crossed the kitchen to the sink, pulling a glass out of the cabinet above it. He filled the glass with water and downed both pills, holding back a grimace as he chugged the remainder of the water. He rinsed the glass and shook off most of the water before setting it back on the shelf. He turned back to the hot dogs, picking up the tongs and lifting the end of one wiener. "Nope, not yet."

* * *

Zack wasted no time making his way out to the firing range. Haine was alone, and Zack stood back a ways, deciding to watch him for a short while before making his presence known. He leaned against a post, admiring the graceful way that Haine moved. Genesis was right, it didn't matter what Haine decided to be, Zack wasn't going to let anything get in between him and the snowy haired youth. He'd fight to the death if he had to, but no one would take Haine from him.

Zack was startled when Haine suddenly turned to look at him, the youth's fierce crimson gaze softening the instant it met with glowing blue. Zack grinned. He knew he wasn't the most subtle of soldiers, but the fact that Haine had noticed him so quickly was impressive nonetheless. He pushed off of the post, quickly crossing the distance to Haine. "Great news, Snowy!"

Haine rolled his eyes at the mutation of his already abysmal nickname, but chuckled at Zack's excitement regardless.

"I just ran into Cloud, and I told him about how you wanted to join SOLDIER. He said he'd be happy to help, so I signed for you two to use one of the SOLDIER training rooms tomorrow evening so he can help get you caught up. I'll be there if you need anything, but I think it'll be good for you to be able to get some practice in with someone your own, um, level."

"Really? He's okay with it?" Haine asked, unsure.

"Yep, he's actually pretty excited. It's rare for someone as tiny as you two to sign up for SOLDIER training, so he's looking forward to getting a chance to go against someone his own size."

Haine smiled, reflecting Zack's enthusiastic grin, but his mind was racing. He knew he should be happy, but a cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach and refused to be dislodged. Lost in thought, he put away the gun he'd been using before heading back to where Zack was waiting for him.

"Now, let's get back for dinner. It's late, the sun's already going down."

Realizing that Zack was correct, Haine reached up, pulling the sunglasses away from his eyes and perching them on the top of his head.

Zack rested an arm around Haine's shoulders as they began heading back towards the ShinRa complex. "Those are cute, where'd they come from?"

"Gen bought them for me. He said he noticed me still having trouble with bright light and being outside."

"Hah, he's such a big softie."

"Ya... Got me a music player too, for when I can't sleep."

"You're having trouble sleeping?"

"Are you surprised?"

"No, I guess not..." Zack remembered the night they shared huddled together on a cold, cement floor, recalling the way the smaller boy had sought him out for warmth and comfort. "Hey, if you ever want some company, let me know, okay? We can have a sleepover and watch movies all night until we pass out in a heap on the couch... or I can just, y'know... stay with you." His arm tightened instinctively around Haine as the smaller boy stopped walking. Zack looked down at him, worried that he'd said something wrong.

Haine looked up, studying Zack's face for a moment before answering softly. "Yea, I think I'd like that." He was still feeling nervous and unsettled about training with Cloud, and the thought of having Zack close helped put him at ease. "Can you stay tonight?"

Zack smiled warmly, his eyes flooding with relief. "Of course. Whenever you need me," he said softly. He let his arm slip from Haine's shoulders to wrap around his waist, pulling him into a quick embrace. "Now, come on. Gen's waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly have no idea why I even bothered with an outline anymore... I mean, Reno wasn't even supposed to be *in* this chapter. And once he invited himself to the party, he refused to do what I wanted. Fortunately, we were able to work things out and move on, but what a struggle it was. XD
> 
> This is only about half of what was supposed to be in this chapter but new things just kept popping up and expanding so I cut it off so I could post some time this century. I've also spent quite a bit of time writing later scenes as they play out in my head. This means that (hopefully) the later chapters will be easier to write.
> 
> Only three quotes/references in this one. All from Robocop. If you've not seen the movie yet, shame on you. Go do so immediately. I'll be here waiting when you get back. :3 One is Haine actually quoting the movie, the other two are things I pulled out. I wonder if anyone will be able to spot them...


	12. Chapter 12

"Just let me grab a few things; it'll only take a minute." Zack punched in the keycode to the apartment that he and Angeal shared. The door swished open and the two boys entered the dark, quiet room. "Hang a sec, I need to switch on the light over here; that big lamp's broken," he explained, crossing the living room in the dark to flip on a small table lamp.

"What happened?" Haine asked, eying the mangled torch lamp.

"I was minding my own business, writing a letter to my mom and BAM, Angeal decides to ambush me with a tickle fight! Totally unfair, too! He's completely un-ticklish!"

"You're ticklish?" Haine glanced sidelong at Zack with a small, devious grin as he followed the soldier down the hallway to his room.

"You're missing the point here..." Zack opened the door to his room, moving aside to let Haine through first. "We're soldiers, not a couple of kids. I mean, we're lucky the lamp was the only casualty." He grabbed a bag out of the closet, tossing it on the bed. "I just don't get him sometimes... One minute he's a total stick in the mud, the next he's like a big kid."

Haine belly flopped unceremoniously onto Zack's massive bean bag, wriggling down into it. He peered up at Zack, watching him flit around the room gathering things up and tossing them into the bag, his endless stream of dialogue never ceasing. "We're just going down the hall, Zack. How much do you need?"

"Hey, you never know. Nothing wrong with being prepared." He grabbed a few pairs of socks, tossing them into the open duffel. He noticed Haine looking up at him and stopped, a goofy grin spreading across his face. _How cute. Kinda like a puppy..._

"Zack... focus..." Haine nudged, flushing slightly as Zack stared at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just lemme get my toothbrush, then we'll go."

* * *

Genesis smiled warmly at Haine and Zack as they entered the apartment. Zack was carrying his duffel bag and he gave Genesis a sheepish grin as he waved.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. We stopped at Angeal's so I could pick some stuff up. Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course. Everything alright?"

"Yea. I ran into Cloud earlier and he's going to do some training with Haine tomorrow. I'm just here to make sure that he," he jerked his head toward Haine, "gets a good night's sleep."

Genesis nodded in understanding as Haine plopped down next to him on the couch, leaning against him for support. He wrapped an arm around the youth, pulling him close and stroking his hair. "You know you're welcome here anytime. Does Angeal know you're staying?"

Zack nodded as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the loveseat.. "Yea, I sent him a text on the way back to HQ. It's cool. He's working late again anyway, so it's not like we'd get to spend any time together," he said with a shrug.

Genesis heard the disappointment in his voice loud and clear, and he held out his arm to allow Zack to settle against his other side. The spiky haired youth had to scoot down on the couch in order to fit against him properly, but he did so happily, slinging an arm over the elder soldier's stomach.

Genesis turned his head, peering into the kitchen at the plate of forgotten hot dogs. He faced forward again, gently pulling Zack and Haine closer. He settled in, his eyes drifting shut. The hot dogs could wait. They were cold already anyway, and Genesis wasn't moving for anything.

* * *

Zack smelled something warm. Comfortable. Soft. He nuzzled into it, holding it close. It smelled so good. Felt so right. Zack spiraled toward sleep, breathing in the scent. Warm. Comfortable. Soft.

Hurt.

Zack's eyes flew open, the cold of a stone floor seeping into his clothes and making him shiver. He felt heavy, his heart pounding with terror as he looked around the white, empty, cold, familiar room. No. No, he shouldn't be here. His hands shook as he reached up, his heart sinking and his mouth going dry at the feeling of cold steel, thick and heavy around his throat. No! This wasn't right! Angeal! Genesis!

Angeal had saved him! Had saved _them._ Haine...

He tried in vain to quell the rising panic he felt as he searched the room, trying to find any signs of Haine. Of anyone. Had it all been a hallucination? Had the truth been too much to bear? Zack slumped in the corner, struggling to remember the details of what had happened after the rescue.

He couldn't.

Everything was fuzzy. Vague. _Wrong._

Zack hid his face in his hands, his entire body shaking as he tried to hold in the tears of pain and fear. He didn't want this. He wanted to go home. He wanted Angeal and Genesis and Haine. He wanted it all to _stop._

Zack froze, his eyes going wide as a low growl came from behind him. The sound was dark, menacing; it chilled him to the core. Zack curled in more tightly on himself, whimpering as he tried to press more firmly into to corner of the room. He was against a wall, how could anything be behind him? He heard the growling again, his breath catching in his throat as realization hit him. It wasn't behind him. _It was inside of him._

Zack clutched the sides of his head, tears dripping unchecked from his face. He wanted to scream out, to beg for help, beg for mercy, beg for _anything_ , but he couldn't breath. It was as though all the air in the room had suddenly turned to ice. He gasped for air that wasn't there, his lungs burning and freezing at the same time. He was suffocating, his choking sobs unheard as the growling inside of him grew louder, deeper, drowning out everything.

The brightness of the room began to fade as Zack grew weaker, his limbs growing cold and numb as he fell forward onto the icy stone floor. His eyelids slid shut as his lungs finally gave up on trying to draw a breath. It was over. He was dying.

And he didn't care anymore.

* * *

 _"ZACK!"_

Zack's eyes flew open, his chest heaving as he gulped down huge lungfuls of air. He tried to sit upright, panicking at the feeling of something heavy around his neck, holding him down. He jerked, his hands groping wildly at the obstruction. Finding something soft and warm instead of the expected cold, hard steel, Zack tried to relax, turning to see just what was weighing him down.

Haine was clinging to him, his small frame trembling and his eyes wide with fear."You wouldn't wake up. You went cold. We couldn't wake you up," he whispered, his voice taut with panic.

Zack looked up, Genesis' upside-down face coming into view, his usually placid features twisted with upset. Zack groaned, his head finally clearing enough to look around. He was on the floor beside the couch, the coffee table had been shoved aside to make room and his head was resting on Genesis' leg. The redhead was curled over him, gently stroking his face and hair. Haine was on the floor next to him, still holding on to him tightly as his crimson eyes studied Zack's face intently.

The terror from the dream beginning to fade, Zack sat up, pulling Haine into his lap and squeezing him tightly. With Haine in his arms and Genesis behind him, Zack was flooded with relief. This was real. He was home. He was safe. His fingertips tingled as his heart rate returned to normal and he rested his forehead on Haine's shoulder, his strength gone.

Genesis pulled the two shaking boys close, rubbing Zack's arms in an attempt to put some warmth back into the frigid limbs. Slowly the shivering subsided, Zack leaning back to rest against Genesis' chest. The SOLDIER first wrapped his arms around both of them protectively. "Why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't. I mean, I haven't been. That was the first one," Zack answered shakily, turning to give Genesis an earnest look.

Genesis nodded, tucking the long strands of Zack's bangs behind his ear to see his eyes more clearly. The usually bright blue was still clouded with lingering fear and Genesis was struck breathless by the intense urge to lean in and kiss it away. Instead, he swallowed, taking a deep breath and pulling away a fraction of an inch. "I believe you. Just know you can come to us any time, no matter what," he whispered breathlessly.

Zack smiled at Genesis' genuine sincerity. The feeling of arms around his neck finally dawned on Zack and he looked down at their owner, his eyes lighting up with happiness. Haine was actually _hugging_ him, not just slumping bonelessly against him. Zack couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face as he looked down at Haine. "If this is what I get to wake up to, maybe I should start having nightmares more often," he laughed unsteadily.

Haine hid his own smile, wriggling in Zack's lap and burying his face in the larger boy's neck with a soft 'hmph'.

Genesis forced a smile onto his lips, even though inside he was seething. A normal dream shouldn't have had such a physical effect on him. It just made him wonder what else might be happening to Zack that no one knew about. Angeal would be hearing about this, for sure.

* * *

Genesis leaned over the back of the couch, sleepily hugging the two blanket-bundled boys. "I'm going to bed. You two don't stay up too late. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"G'night Gen," they came the reply from both; one voice cheerful and bright, the other quiet and smooth.

As Genesis disappeared down the hallway, Zack gave a contented sigh, looking down at the boy who was snuggled against him, both arms encircling his waist. Zack held in a chuckle. It was as though Haine had just discovered the appendages and was trying to keep them wound around him at all times. He couldn't explain it, but it filled Zack with a happiness that he'd never felt before.

Both teens had changed into their sleep clothes, Haine dressed in the same baggy tee-shirt and pajama bottoms that he'd been given upon arriving. Both were huge on him and the shirt had a tendency to slip off of one shoulder from time to time, but the fabric was soft and well-worn. And, while Zack would never admit it aloud, there was something undeniably appealing about seeing Haine wearing something of Angeal's.

Zack, on the other hand, was wearing only a pair of dark blue, soft flannel sleep pants; the white gauze around his neck standing out in stark contrast against his tanned skin and dark hair. Haine was transfixed. He rolled to the side, resting his upper body on Zack's legs as he leaned in to study Zack's scars. There weren't many, but Haine traced them each reverently. Most were small and raised, though some were larger, leaving a shiny pink dip in Zack's otherwise smooth skin. He asked about each in turn, Zack more than happy to share his tales of victorious battles. ...And the occasional mishap.

Zack hummed contentedly as Haine ran his fingertips over the scars on his chest and arms; the glow of awe in crimson eyes both gratifying and a little embarrassing. He didn't understand Haine's fascination with the marks on his skin, but he certainly wasn't going to begrudge him the satisfaction. Not with slim fingertips trailing so gently over his chest like that.

His thorough inspection complete, Haine wrapped his arms around Zack's midsection, resting his head on the soldier's stomach. Zack's half-lidded eyes glowed with happiness as he looked down, gently stroking Haine's soft hair. It wasn't long before his eyelids slid the rest of the way shut.

He was awakened a few minutes later by a gentle prodding to his ribs. "You okay?" he sleepily asked the boy now looking up at him.

"Mmh. We should go to bed," Haine yawned.

Zack blinked, some of his sleepiness fading. "Your bed?" he asked as Haine slid off of him.

"Well, yea. There's not enough room on the couch for both of us. My bed's not much bigger but at least we don't have to worry about falling off of it," he said, already heading towards the study.

Zack hesitated only a moment before trailing after the smaller teen. He followed Haine into the makeshift bedroom, closing the door quietly behind himself. He crawled into the small bed, scooting himself toward the wall and trying not to take up much more than half of it.

Zack's eyes went wide as he looked up to see Haine pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly as the pale teen slipped easily out of the baggy pajama bottoms as well, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

Haine raised an eyebrow at Zack's question. "What do you mean, 'what am I doing'? I don't actually sleep in those... I get all tangled up and it's uncomfortable," he explained drowsily as he slid into the bed beside Zack.

As Haine settled beside him, Zack tried to press himself as flat against the wall as possible, suddenly wishing that his sleep clothes were a bit more concealing. A parka perhaps. And snowpants. And thick foam body armor. And-

Thin arms snaked around Zack's torso, pulling him away from the wall as Haine snuggled against him, resting his head on the larger boy's shoulder. With a small grumble, he sat up and pulled Zack's arm away from his body, slipping under it so the raven was holding him. Satisfied, he gave Zack one last squeeze before falling still.

Zack's pulse raced and he struggled to bring his heart rate back down. This was okay. This was fine. It was no different than that night in the lab. It was just for comfort. It was just... a leg wrapping around his and sliding up his thigh and it was suddenly _not_ okay. Zack shifted restlessly, giving a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening when the smooth, bare thigh sliding up his own had stopped just below his embarrassingly growing bulge.

He swallowed nervously, the sound far too loud in the silence of the room. He lay as still as a stone, silently cursing Haine for having such smooth, flawless skin and soft, kissable-looking lips and an irresistible scent that made Zack wonder if he tasted as good as he smelled-and then cursing himself for having such thoughts. But seriously, why the fuck did he have to smell so damn _good_?

Zack tried to clear his head, attempting to focus on only un-sexy thoughts. _Sports... Funny movies... Kittens dying in a fire!_ He grimaced. Alright, that one was working.

Something warm and wet gently traced his collarbone, utterly derailing his train of thought. He felt the brush of a single, sharp canine as Haine shifted in his sleep, his tongue flicking out and softly licking at Zack's skin.

 _President ShinRa naked on a cold day! President ShinRa naked on a cold day!_ Zack's mind screamed at him. _Breach of trust! Honor! Discipline! Oh gods! Tongue!_ He had never been so painfully hard in his life and he thought for sure that his heart was going to explode as he gripped the edge of the mattress tight enough to tear the fabric. He bit down on his lower lip, _hard_ , the flash of pain and taste of blood helping to distract him from the altogether different sort of pain he was experiencing elsewhere.

Slowly, he managed to reign himself in, a sigh of relief escaping him as Haine turned in his sleep, pressing his back to Zack's side and resting his face on the raven's arm. This, he could handle. His adrenaline rush beginning to ebb, Zack finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. He rolled, curling around Haine protectively and wrapping the arm not currently being used as a pillow around his stomach. This time, Zack managed to keep his mind clear and focused as he kissed the smaller youth on the shoulder before tumbling over the edge into the realm of sleep.

So focused was he, in fact, that Zack missed the small, sad sigh and the flash of disappointment on Haine's features as he buried his face in Zack's arm and finally allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Genesis woke early, the sunlight streaming in through the windows, launching a full-on assault on his eyeballs. He grunted as he got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom for his morning shower. Normally, he would have simply traveled to and from the bathroom in a state of undress, but that had changed when Haine moved in. And as for the beautiful-yet-impractical bathroom connected to his bedroom? It was nice for storage, he supposed. Sometimes he wished he'd kicked up a fuss like Angeal had and been transferred to a cheaper, more economical suite. Though he did have to admit, the balcony was nice. Haine seemed to like it, at any rate.

Once out in the hall, Genesis paused in front of the bathroom door, looking out into the living room with a questioning gaze at its vacancy. He quietly set his things down on the counter by the sink and walked back to Haine's door, silently opening it just enough to peer in. Seeing the snoring tangle of pale and tan limbs, he let out a relieved sigh and returned to the task of getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Did you know that Zack's been having nightmares?"

"What?" Angeal looked up from his desk at Genesis as the fiery first stormed into his office. He set down his pen as Genesis flopped into a chair in front of his desk. "Did he say something to you?"

"No. We all passed out on the couch before dinner and he woke Haine and I up. He was crying and shaking like a fucking leaf and then he just stopped moving. He went as cold as ice and he _stopped breathing_ , Angeal. It took both of us shaking him and shouting at him to wake him up." Genesis watched Angeal carefully, garnering a small amount of satisfaction at the way the larger man blanched. "He said it was the first time it's happened but I'm not so sure I believe that," he finished quietly.

"You don't trust him?" Angeal asked, affronted.

"I do. More than you fucking know. But if we hadn't been there to wake him up, how do you know he'd have remembered it? Have you even been there for him?" Genesis' voice was quiet but sharp, the accusation making Angeal's blood run cold.

"I've been doing what I can, Genesis. But it's not like I can just up and leave my duties here." He motioned to a large stack of documents that still needed to be read and signed or replied to, sending a meaningful glare towards his childhood friend. " _Someone_ has to be responsible."

Genesis stood abruptly, grabbing the stack of papers and splitting the pile in two. He tucked one half of the stack under an arm before slamming the other back down onto the desk. "Consider your load lightened!" he snapped viciously. He turned then, heading for the door but stopping just before he got to it. "I don't care what you think you have to do here. _Zack_ is the most important thing in your life, and don't you dare forget that." He turned back, locking gazes with Angeal. "When he gets home tonight, you had better be there."

* * *

 _~Sorry, Gen. I've gotta help track down some spies here in Midgar... I'm not gonna make it back in time. You guys go ahead and start without me though. Cloud should be able to fill you in on what they've covered so far, just don't try to push them too hard. But don't go easy on them either!~_

Genesis shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes sir, Instructor Zack! I'll try to be a good sub," he teased, laughing at Zack's indignant squawk on the other end of the line. Sometimes it was just too easy. "I'm sure we'll be fine. You just be careful, okay? You'd better make it home safe. Hear me?" he finished seriously.

 _~Yea, I got ya. Thanks, Gen. I'll be home as soon as I can.~_

Genesis flipped his phone shut, putting it away as he rounded a corner, the training room coming into view. Haine was standing by the door, a small teen in a cadet's uniform beside him. _Must be Cloud._

As Genesis walked over, Cloud snapped to attention, saluting crisply. Haine watched him sidelong, glancing at Genesis to try to figure out what he should be doing. He settled on a lazy half-wave half-salute. It seemed to be the right move as Genesis broke into a wide grin, beaming at him as his eyes danced with laughter. He felt good knowing that he'd made Genesis happy and returned the smile. "We waiting for Zack?"

Genesis felt his smile fade somewhat. "No. He just called. His mission's running long. Hopefully he'll get here soon, but he told me go ahead and start without him." He swiped his keycard, punching in a few numbers and motioning for the other two to enter once the door slid open. He walked right to the second door, ignoring the VR console; they wouldn't be needing that tonight.

Cloud and Haine followed him into the training room, the lights coming up as soon as they entered. Once they were all inside, Genesis turned to Cloud. "Zack speaks very highly of you, cadet. Are you ready to show me what you've got?"

Cloud stood straighter, reaching up to pull his helmet off and giving Genesis an earnest look as he nodded. "Yes sir."

Genesis made a small choking sound, hiding his mouth behind his hand as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a raging fit of giggles. "Oh Gaia," he nearly squealed, "he really did charm the feathers off a chocobo."

Cloud flushed crimson. His hands twitched as he fought the urge to shove the helmet back on his head, forcing himself to remain standing tall. He looked to Haine, the albino's evident confusion helping to ease his self consciousness. If this were some sort of inside joke, at least it seemed he wasn't the only one on the outside of it. He decided not to read too much into it. Zack had said Genesis was a bit eccentric, after all.

After Genesis managed to pull himself back together again, he grinned warmly at Cloud. "What have you guys covered so far in your training?" he asked, nodding as Cloud rattled off a list of stances and basic techniques. All the things that Haine had watched Zack do a hundred times. Genesis nearly bubbled with excitement at finally being able to see just how right he was about Haine's uncanny ability to learn. "Okay. I want to see how much you've picked up already. I want you to attack Cloud."

"Attack?" Haine asked him, his brows drawing together as he turned in surprise.

"Yep," Genesis nodded. "You attack him and he'll defend."

Haine looked very uncertain, but fell into an offensive stance nonetheless.

"Alright! Ready Cloud?" Genesis waited for the blond to nod and assume his own stance. "Okay. One. Two. Thr-ohshit!"

Genesis lunged forward, grabbing Haine's outstretched hand a fraction of a second before he fired the pistol he'd pulled out. The shot went wide, barely missing Cloud's head as the blond threw himself backward out of the line of fire.

Cloud looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes wide. "What the hell?" he shouted, visibly shaken.

Genesis kept a hold of Haine's hand, holding the gun pointed upright. He stared down at Haine, stunned.

Haine turned to Genesis. "You told me to attack!" he explained in a rush, his own eyes flashing with panic.

Genesis could have kicked himself. He should have _known_ better than to be so vague. He had never felt so awful as he looked at Haine, the pale youth as close to tears as he'd ever seen him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that was my fault. I should have explained better. This is just practice, I didn't mean for real." In his excitement, he had forgotten that Haine still had a tendency to take direction too literally. He had also forgotten that Zack spent most of his time training against VR sims; the pixelated enemies fighting and falling like real people.

He smoothed his features into a soft smile, gently rubbing Haine's back. "It's okay. Everything's fine. But Haine, listen to me carefully. No matter what your instructors say, or how things are worded, you are never to hurt your allies. And never ever attack your fellow cadets. You have to all work together and train together so you can fight your enemies. You never fight each other for real. Do you understand?"

Genesis relaxed as Haine nodded, though the panic in his eyes hardly faded. "Why don't we try again? I'll hold on to this," he said warmly, gently pulling the firearm out of Haine's grip. He looked down at it, his eyes narrowing. "Haine, where did you get a gun?"

"Tseng gave it to me."

Genesis looked up quickly, wincing inwardly as Haine flinched. He immediately capped his anger. Tseng had most certainly just earned himself a place on his shit-list, but that would have to wait. For now, he needed to focus on Haine. Oh, and Cloud. He turned his attention to the floor where Cloud still sat, rubbing one of his wrists with a grimace. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cloud stood, nodding. "I've had worse," he said lightly. Zack always spoke of Haine like the boy was a saint, there was no way he would have tried to hurt Cloud intentionally. He could see that Haine was upset and he smiled, hoping to relieve some of the slimmer teen's tension. Unfortunately, the gesture of kindness seemed to startle him more than settle him and his smile faded as the white haired boy turned away.

"Would you be okay with trying again? This time Cloud will be on the offense and you can just work on dodging." Genesis looked to Cloud, the blond giving him a small nod to show he'd be alright with that. "Haine, do you remember the way that Zack sparred with Angeal? That first time, when they weren't using weapons and Angeal was going easy on him. Do you remember that?" A slight nod. "Okay, that's what this is going to be like. Cloud's going to come at you, but he's not really trying to hurt you. You just have to react to what he does and move accordingly. Can we try that?"

Haine closed his eyes, clearing his head before looking up at Genesis. He could read the hope on his face and didn't want to let him down. "Ya."

Genesis' grin came back full-force. He was still excited to see how much Haine had retained just from watching Zack. He had a feeling it would be pretty damn impressive and was looking forward to seeing Haine in action. "Okay then." He took a few steps back, standing against a wall. Deciding to forgo the countdown, Genesis opted for a simple "Ready, Go!" after they had assumed their stances.

Cloud jumped forward, keeping his movements slower than he normally would have in a spar. He drew his fist back, aiming a simple punch toward Haine's head-something he should easily be able to dodge.

Except he didn't.

As Cloud approached, panic flared once more in Haine's vermillion eyes and he immediately dropped his stance, bracing for impact. Seeing that, Cloud had a minor heart attack, throwing his weight to the side and managing to reroute the momentum of his swing. He half-turned, plowing into Haine and sending the both of them sprawling to the floor. Cloud let out a pained yelp as he landed on his ankle, twisting it.

Genesis was on them in an instant, fretting like a mother hen. Seeing Haine shut down like that had been terrifying and he was beyond frazzled. Cloud was tossed roughly aside as Haine pushed him off before running for the door and disappearing into the hall.

"Haine!" Genesis shouted, taking two steps before turning back to Cloud with concern written all over his face. "Cloud!"

"I'm fine, sir," he said bravely, despite the fact that he was holding on to his twisted ankle, clearly in pain.

"You're not fine! You're hurt. Oh shit. Zack's gonna kill me. I'll take you to the infirmary," Genesis said in a rush, picking Cloud up.

"Sir! I'm fine, really. You- you have to go after Haine!" Cloud pleaded hastily, feeling ridiculous as he was hefted by his commander.

"You're right!" Genesis said, dropping Cloud; another squeak being expelled from the blond as he landed on his already injured wrist. "Wait here, I'll send someone to get you!"

"Wait! Sir! I'm fine! I don't-"

"Stay!"

"Sir-"

But Genesis was already out the door. His mind raced as he walked swiftly through the halls. He couldn't call Zack. Even if the teen wasn't on a mission, Genesis knew he'd be killed for letting Cloud get hurt and upsetting Haine. He couldn't call Angeal because if Angeal knew, Zack would know and that's back to a Genesis-splattered square one. That only left one option.

Genesis came to a halt in front of the elevators, repeatedly mashing the arrow-shaped button. He pulled out his phone and hurriedly dialed in a familiar number, fidgeting as much as Zack as he waited for the call to connect. "C'mon, c'mon... Oh! Hey, Seph! Look, I don't really have time to explain but I need a favor." The doors finally parted and he stepped into the elevator, hastily poking at the button for his floor. "No, listen, it's an emergency. I mean, it's nothing huge, but I just need you to go to the level forty-nine SOLDIER training room and take a cadet to the infirmary. Like. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff going on from here on out. I promise the UST will be resolved very shortly. :3
> 
> Just in case it hasn't been made clear yet; pay attention to small details! Everything that people say or do, no matter how trivial, may wind up being referred to later. In this chapter it's Genesis referring to what he said to Sephiroth about Zack. Later on it may occur with substantially more important things. So bear that in mind as you read. Nothing is random and if something doesn't make sense right away, give it some time; it probably will later.
> 
> No quotes in this one, save for the small Austin Powers reference. XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me; have a chapter!
> 
> Since no one was against the occasional SephxCloud scene, I have included one here. I hope it makes you giggle as mightily as it has me. ^.^
> 
> Crisis Core fans may recognize Zack's spy-hunting mission from the game. It was seriously way too much running.

Cloud closed his eyes as he flopped back onto the hard, metallic floor. Great. Not only had he probably not made a very good first impression on commander Rhapsodos, but now he was going to get someone else involved too. He was sorely tempted to just pick himself up and limp on out the door, but Genesis had told him to stay and he wasn't about to disobey a direct order.

He heard a soft noise by his head and he opened his eyes, looking up into curious, green cat's eyes. He jumped up, standing on his one good foot and saluting. "I'm sorry sir, I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but I was here with Commander Rhapsodos. I would have left, but he told me to stay," he explained in a rush.

"You don't appear to be injured."

Cloud gaped. Genesis wouldn't have... would he? "I, really, sir, I'm fine. C-commander Rhapsodos overreacted a bit, it's nothing you need to bother with," he stammered, hopping backward on one foot as Sephiroth approached. His heel caught on one of the raised areas of the floor and he fell back, landing solidly on his ass.

Strong fingers grasped his calf, holding his leg up. "Sir?" he squeaked, turning into a tomato as Sephiroth knelt beside him and gingerly tugged up the leg of his pants, exposing his injured ankle. The general's touch was surprisingly gentle and Cloud's mouth dropped open as he stared, watching the most feared and respected man on the planet carefully undoing the laces of his boot and pushing down his sock to further examine his injury. "Sir, what are you doing?" he whispered, awestruck.

Sephiroth's lips curled up in a small smile. "Well, seeing that you are neither unconscious nor bleeding profusely, there really is no need to take you to the infirmary. I should be able to heal you myself-if you find that acceptable, of course." He lifted his gaze, looking at Cloud through lowered lashes.

Cloud simply continued to stare in shocked silence. Seeing that Sephiroth seemed to actually want a response, he swallowed, attempting to will the gooey mess his brain had become into some semblance of order. He gave a wide-eyed nod, so very thankful that all the blood in his body seemed perfectly content with rushing to his face instead of other, more inappropriate, places.

Sephiroth carefully wrapped both hands around the swollen joint, reaching his consciousness into the glowing sphere tucked in the bangle around his wrist and calling forth the warm wave of green light that immediately soothed the sprain. As soon as he'd released Cloud's leg, the youth hesitantly rotated his foot to make sure all was well. He smiled gratefully, making Sephiroth's stomach do an odd little flip.

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you have any other injuries?" Sephiroth asked quietly, almost hopefully.

"Just my wrist, sir, but it's not bad. I can just wrap it when I get back to the barracks if you..." Cloud stopped speaking as Sephiroth held out a hand expectantly. He slowly held out his own hand, forgetting to breathe for several moments after Sephiroth took a hold of it.

Much like with Haine, Sephiroth felt compelled to converse with Cloud. Fortunately, in this case, an acceptable topic of conversation was easy to find. "How did you receive your injuries?"

Cloud looked away, but answered anyway. "Um, Haine was supposed to be on the defense, but he wasn't moving so I had to, uh, improvise so I wouldn't punch him in the face. I twisted my ankle when we fell."

The green glow enveloped Sephiroth's pale hands around Cloud's wrist, instantly healing his minor injury. "And your wrist?"

Deciding to omit the part about Haine nearly blowing his head off, he skipped to the event that caused the most damage to it. "Gen- um, Commander Rhapsodos sort of dropped me and I landed on it." Sephiroth arched a brow and he quickly continued. "He was going to carry me to the infirmary, but I told him he should go after Haine instead. Apparently he agreed."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, decidedly enjoying the way that Cloud's diminishing blush flared again. "Are there any other injuries I should be aware of?"

Cloud's whole world narrowed around Sephiroth's smile. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, his embarrassment reaching a new plateau as he struggled to find words. "N-no, sir. You can... go now," he mumbled, feeling humiliated. His misery was compounded to the nth degree as the soft smile faded from the general's perfectly sculpted lips.

"You are afraid of me," Sephiroth said quietly.

"No, sir! Not at all!" Cloud nearly shouted.

"Then why are you frightened?"

Cloud was absolutely astonished to see the flicker of hurt flash across Sephiroth's features, and he decided to answer his question as honestly as he could. "I'm... I don't want to look bad. In front of you, that is."

"What have you done that you think I would look poorly upon you?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Well, nothing. I don't think. I mean, it's just one of those irrational fears. Talking to someone you like is hard, because you know there's always that chance you'll say or do the wrong thing and then never get to see them again," he explained. "And to be honest, this wasn't exactly what I'd pictured for if I ever got to meet you," he added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, y'know, flat on my ass with a twisted ankle," he mumbled, blushing even harder.

"You injured yourself while trying not to harm another. I think... that was rather noble of you. It is no reason to be ashamed."

Cloud was once again stunned into silence, the praise from Sephiroth making his head buzz.

Sephiroth sat for a moment, looking away as he remembered not to study Cloud too intensely and make him uncomfortable. "I noticed that Zack has the room booked for the entire evening. It would be a shame for it to go to waste..." He turned, giving Cloud another glowing, half-lidded gaze. Sephiroth never had really been much of a dog person. Chocobos, on the other hand... "Perhaps you could train with me, instead?"

Cloud died.

* * *

Genesis skidded to a halt in front of his own door, his fingers flying over the keypad as he punched in the numbers to open it. As soon as it began to move, he grabbed the edge with one hand, pushing it out of the way as he rushed into the apartment.

A quick scan of the room turned up empty and his heart sank for a moment before a subtle flapping of the balcony door's curtain caught his eye. He forced himself to calm down, not wanting to startle Haine as he crossed the room to the sliding glass door. He pulled the curtain aside, slipping out through the already-open door.

Haine was curled up in the far corner, both hands clutching his head. The balcony chair had been shoved aside and Genesis pushed it even further out of the way to kneel before him. He reached out, gently stroking the backs of Haine's hands, trying to coax him to let go. Haine jumped, looking up at Genesis as though he hadn't even heard the first coming.

Genesis grasped both of his hands, holding them gently and rubbing his knuckles with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm sorry. That was all my fault. I rushed you. I shouldn't have expected so much of you already. I should have just started from the beginning, but I got overzealous. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"You're not stupid," Haine whispered, forcing a tiny smile onto his lips. "A... crappy teacher, maybe. But not stupid." His breathing was still a bit ragged, but he slowly relaxed as Genesis continued to hold and gently stroke his hands.

Genesis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Haine on the forehead. "Now you know why they won't let me teach the newbies," he said, attempting a joke as the tiny albino relaxed into his touch. He closed his eyes, releasing one of Haine's hands to run his fingers through the boy's snowy spikes and hold him close. "From now on, we aren't going to push you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. And I don't want you to hesitate to tell us if there's something you can't do just yet."

Haine shook his head. "No. No, that isn't fair. You don't do that for anyone else."

Genesis sat back, pulling Haine into his lap and holding him tightly. "No, Haine. It is fair. It's very fair. No one else has been through what you have. No one else has to overcome what you do."

"Did Sephiroth have these problems too?" Haine asked in a tiny voice.

Genesis let out a small laugh. "No. Sephiroth had a whole bunch of different problems. He still has some of them." He placed a finger under Haine's chin, turning his face so he could look him in the eyes. "You and Sephiroth may seem different from the rest of us, but you aren't. You've both simply experienced different things in your lives that you have to cope with. But what you're doing to adapt, to learn how to live, that's the most natural and normal thing there is. No matter what happens to you, you're still you. And I'll always be here for you."

"But I don't even know who I am," he said weakly, his eyes briefly flooding with dispair.

"Well I do. You're Haine. You're my roommate. You're adorable and funny and sweet. And smart." He laughed as Haine blushed, trying to hide in the collar of Genesis' jacket. "All we don't know is who you _were._ And I don't think that's very important at all when you still have so much life in front of you."

* * *

Zack sighed, punching in the code to Angeal's door. It slid open and he dragged himself into the apartment, thoroughly worn out from his mission. The lights were on in the living room and Zack looked around, immediately perking up as he saw Angeal on the couch. "Hey. You're home early," he said as he rested his sword against the wall by the door and settled on the sofa next to Angeal.

"Mhm, and you're home late. How was your training session with Cloud and Haine?" Angeal asked, looking up from a report he'd been reading. Even with Genesis taking half his work load, there was still too much for him to get done so he simply brought it home with him.

"I missed it. My mission was easy, but on my way back I got roped into giving some other soldiers a hand. I spent the last like four hours running around Midgar looking for spies." He tried to keep his tone light, but his exhaustion was evident, along with a fair amount of disappointment.

Angeal frowned. "You didn't call."

Zack shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be here."

Angeal studied his student, noticing the fatigued way he slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees. Even his hair seemed tired, the long strands of his bangs hanging limply over his eyes as he stared at the floor. Angeal set the report aside, sliding closer to Zack. He gently reached around him, undoing the buckles holding his heavy sword harness in place and pulling it off of him. He let it fall to the floor, a muted jangling of the buckles the only sound in the room. He rubbed Zack's back soothingly, carefully kneading the tense muscles with his fingers.

Zack moaned, turning to goo under Angeal's tender ministrations. He flopped to the side, laying across Angeal's thighs as the elder continued to massage his back and shoulders. The day's exertion caught up with him full-force and before long, Zack was teetering on the brink of sleep. All too soon, the strong hands were gone, a soft crinkle coming from the report as Angeal picked it up once more. Zack pushed himself up, looking sleepily at Angeal.

"Zack, it really is late. I still have some work to do, but you should get to bed,"

Zack shook his head, laying back down on Angeal. "'s fine. 'm helpin'," he murmured sleepily.

Angeal chuckled, looking down fondly at the boy in his lap. "Yea, look at you help," he murmured with a smile as he held up the packet of papers again and picked up reading it where he left off. His soft smile remained as he flipped through the pages, one hand lazily stroking Zack's arm and side.

Zack rolled over, trying to get comfortable on a pillow as hard as Angeal's leg. As he buried his face in the juncture of Angeal's hip, the strange, intoxicating scent once again filled the air. He let out a soft, contented hum and breathed in deeply, snuggling against his mentor. The smell suddenly shifted, a strange, acrid component tainting the usually alluring smell. Zack pulled away, his eyes wide with confusion as he suddenly felt an unbearable sadness and pain in his chest. It was intolerable, so very unlike when he was with Haine, and he wanted nothing more than to get away. Without looking back, he ran out the door, making a bee-line for Genesis' apartment. He had to find Haine. He wasn't sure how, but Zack knew that he could make that sad, awful feeling in his chest go away.

With shaky fingers, he hastily pressed the key code into the door panel and it slid open silently to reveal a dark, empty living room. Right, it was late, they were already asleep. Zack hesitated a moment before slipping into the dark unit and locking the door again behind him. Just being here calmed him and he considered crashing on the couch instead of bothering Haine. He stood for a few minutes, an internal debate raging in his head before a cool hand slipped into his, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a very sleepy Haine pulling him gently down the hall. The tightness in his chest immediately released, replaced with something else. It felt almost sad, but warm. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as they entered the study-turned-bedroom, kicking off his boots before climbing onto the tiny bed. Haine plopped down next to him, grumbling about cold buckles as he drowsily helped Zack out of his clothes.

Zack slipped under the blankets, holding them up as Haine nestled in beside him. The smaller male curled around him, molding against him as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Zack immediately relaxed, his fatigue fully taking over.

"'sokay. Safe," Haine mumbled before falling fast asleep with his head resting on Zack's shoulder and an arm draped over his stomach.

Zack realized then that Haine most likely assumed that he'd had another nightmare. That was fine. He didn't know how he would explain what he'd been feeling anyway. He might be embarrassed in the morning, but at that moment, he was perfectly content with his arms wrapped around Haine's slim frame and his nose buried in soft, snowy spikes. He breathed deeply, feeling nothing but warmth and happiness, all traces of sadness and pain long gone. It wasn't the intoxicating smell he usually picked up when Haine was close, but it was much softer and much sweeter. _More like Genesis,_ his sleepy mind supplied. He drifted closer to unconsciousness, his fingertips stroking Haine's lower back as he pressed his lips gently against the sleeping boy's temple. "G'night," he whispered before nestling down into the soft pillow, carefully pulling Haine closer.

Sleep claimed him quickly, a soft murmur escaping his lips as he slipped into the darkness, unheard by even himself.

"Love you."

* * *

Genesis pulled away from the door, closing it silently before turning and making his way back to his own room. He picked up the phone that lay on the end of his bed and held it to his ear. "Yea, he's here. Looks like something spooked him, but he seems okay now. He's asleep already."

Genesis yawned behind a hand as he slid back into his bed, listening to a nearly panicked Angeal on the other end of the line.

"I don't know. You said he was falling asleep, he probably had another flashback or nightmare or something. Maybe if you two went to bed at a decent hour, this wouldn't happen," he said curtly, sleep slurring his speech slightly. "No, I'm not mad I'm tired. I'm fine, he's fine, everybody's fine, go to sleep, Angeal. You can talk to him in the morning. I'm going back to bed now. G'night."

Genesis flipped the phone closed, tossing it onto his bedside table as he flopped face down onto his pillow, a soft snore escaping him before he even landed.

* * *

Angeal looked at his phone with a frown. What the hell was going on? First Zack had run out like he'd seen a ghost and now Genesis had hung up on him. Angeal glanced at the clock beside the TV. It wasn't even one o' clock yet. His frown deepened, the line between his eyebrows darkening. Genesis had always been the last to bed and the first to rise, but it had sounded like he'd already been asleep for some time when Angeal had called.

With a sigh, Angeal set aside the papers he'd brought home to work on. Genesis was probably right. Zack was fine now, and that was all that mattered, really. He stretched as he stood, deciding the paperwork could wait. It wasn't like it was going anywhere without him. He reached out to turn the small table lamp off, but hesitated just before touching it. With a decisive nod, he pulled away, turning off the large light in the room and heading for bed himself.

Leaving the small lamp on all night might be a waste, but Angeal left it nonetheless; just in case Zack wanted to come back home after all.

* * *

"Angeal, did something happen between you and Zack last night?"

"What are you talking about, Genesis?" Angeal asked, arching a brow and glaring at the redhead. He was not in the mood to deal with another lecture.

"Haine told me that Zack spent the night last night." His eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Of course I knew," Angeal answered sharply. "I called _you_ last night having a damn heart attack when he ran out on me. You told me you got up to look for him; should I not have believed you when you told me he was there and that he was fine?" he asked tersely, standing and placing both hands on his desktop as he leaned over it toward Genesis.

Genesis went utterly still, the blood draining from his face. Suddenly, his eyes flared green with anger. "You called me when I was asleep! How can you expect me to remember that? Why the fuck were you calling me, anyway? Zack is _your_ fucking responsibility! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Why do I have to do _everything_?"

Angeal was stunned into silence, his anger gone. He had never seen his friend get so furious so suddenly before. It was completely unlike Genesis, and it was frightening. "Gen, it's okay," he started softly, attempting to reach out to him.

"No! It's not fucking _okay_!" he shouted, pulling away. "Nothing's okay! Just stay the fuck away from me you stupid... _FUCK!_ " he screamed before turning tail and running out the door.

Angeal stood frozen, leaning on his desk and staring at the door; the sudden silence in the room ringing in his ears louder than the shouting had only a moment before.

* * *

Genesis ran into his office, shutting and locking the door behind him. He leaned heavily against the door, panting. He hid his face in his hands, slowly sliding down the dark wood as the muscles in his legs gave out. He curled in on himself, silent tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he whimpered to the empty, cold room. "Please, don't leave me alone."

* * *

Angeal dragged himself back to his apartment, feeling heavier than he could ever remember being. It was early, he hadn't gotten anything accomplished, and for once, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was on autopilot, not paying attention, and he jumped slightly as the door zipped open in front of him. With a sigh, he entered.

"Oh, hey! I didn't realize you were going to be home, I was just making some dinner. Are you hun...gry...?" The words died on Zack's lips as Angeal slowly trudged into the room and sat heavily on the couch. In an instant, Zack was beside him. "Angeal? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Angeal slowly turned to look at him, seeing his face as though for the first time. He reached up, brushing Zack's hair out of his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, why did he insist on hiding them? He stroked his thumb over Zack's cheek as he looked deep into the brilliant blue that was now glowing with worry. "Zack... I-"

A soft knock at the door cut him off, the SOLDIER first pulling away from Zack to answer it. He pressed the button for the door, the faint hope that had blossomed in his chest deflating as it slid open.

"Haine? What are you doing here?" Zack asked, coming up behind Angeal.

"Have either of you seen Genesis? He left early this morning and hasn't been back all day. I'd call him, but I don't have a phone," he said worriedly as he entered.

Zack shook his head, gently draping an arm around the youth's shoulders and pulling him close. "I haven't seen him. Angeal?"

"Yes. I saw him this morning. We... had a bit of an argument. Haine, why don't you stay and have dinner with Zack? I'll go find Genesis."

* * *

Angeal stood outside of the solid wooden door to Genesis' office. The redhead rarely used it, but Angeal knew he tended to view the large room as a bit of a safe-haven. After all, no one ever expected Genesis to actually be there. He raised his hand to knock, pausing for a moment before dropping it back down to his side. He listened carefully, picking up no sounds from within. If Genesis was in there, he seemed to be trying to hide the fact. He wouldn't answer even if Angeal did knock.

Angeal stood for a few more minutes outside the doorway. He felt foolish and immature, but he couldn't help it. Genesis had always come _to_ him when there was trouble. Now that he was running away, Angeal was at a loss for what to do.

Carefully, Angeal tested the doorknob. Locked. That was no surprise. Finally making up his mind, he slid open a panel beside the door exposing a keypad. The ShinRa offices were made to look like regular offices, but the security was still all electronic underneath. He entered his security override for the door, flinching at the soft 'click' of the lock disengaging.

Angeal grasped the knob again, turning it as silently as he could and slowly pushing the door open. The dark stillness inside caught him off guard and, for a moment, he wondered if perhaps he'd been wrong. A soft sniffle reached his ears and he silently stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. His eyes adjusted in seconds and he spotted Genesis curled up on the tiny guest couch against a wall. The redhead's back was facing the room, but Angeal could tell he was asleep.

He crossed the room, kneeling silently beside the sofa. He leaned over Genesis, easily making out the tear-tracks on his face and picking up the quiet sniffling of a stuffy nose that came from crying oneself to sleep. Angeal felt horrible and he immediately regretted not coming sooner. He reached out, gently taking Genesis into his arms like he had so many times before. Angeal felt him wake and held onto him more tightly, refusing to let go this time. If he was still angry, so be it. Let him shout and kick and punch. Angeal knew now that he deserved it.

But the shouting never came.

"'geal," Genesis whispered into his neck, wrapping both arms around him and clinging just like he always had. "'m sorry."

"No," Angeal said quietly, gently rocking his long-time friend. "You were right. I haven't been there for Zack and I haven't been fair to you. That's going to change, I promise. Just, please, give me another chance."

Genesis pulled back, smiling sadly at him. "You know I always will."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving sucks, but I love my new apartment. ^.^ Here's another chapter. This one and the next are full of Very Important Things so I wanted to take my time and make sure everything was perfect. :3 Enjoy!

Strong hands grabbed him from behind, one slim-fingered appendage tangling in his hair and roughly jerking his head back. Long fingers grasped his throat, squeezing just enough to threaten and rendering him unable to scream.

 _'Someone's here.'_

He struggled in vain against the powerful body holding him in place, his muscles seizing up in fear as sharp teeth grazed the delicate curve of his ear.

 _'Someone's here,'_ the voice growled more urgently. _'Wake up!'_

* * *

Haine's eyes snapped open, his arms reflexively tightening around Zack. He immediately shut his eyes again, feigning sleep as he focused intently on his surroundings. The boys were on the couch in Angeal's apartment, where they'd fallen asleep after dinner, waiting up for the large soldier to return with Genesis. Haine lay on his back, his head on a small pillow at one end of the sofa. Zack was laying on him, his head resting comfortably on the albino's chest.

Haine fought down the wave of inexplicable panic, listening for signs of what had startled him awake. Whatever it was hadn't roused Zack from his slumber and he began to relax, feeling secure with the weight of the soldier on top of him.

The warmth of security was shattered by the intense feeling of being watched. Haine instinctively tensed as small sounds of movement reached his ears and he felt someone drawing nearer.

"'Geal, let them sleep."

Haine smiled to himself at the familiar soft voice, the last wisps of tension fading away. Genesis was okay. He was here. He was safe. Everything was alright.

"They're both exhausted. Just grab your paperwork; you can do it while we eat at my place."

The weight on Haine's chest increased for a moment and he heard Zack make a soft humming sound in his sleep as Angeal gave him a gentle hug. There was a pause, and Haine felt the man's eyes on him for a moment before fingertips tentatively brushed against his face. Angeal's touch was much softer than he'd expected, the rough digits smoothing over his skin with the utmost care.

"I didn't bring any home. You were right, Gen. This is more important."

Angeal's fingers moved to Haine's hair, combing through the soft strands. The large man's presence was warm and comforting, and the albino let out a contented sight as he melted beneath the tender touch.

Angeal remained kneeling beside the couch, carefully petting the white haired boy until his breathing had evened out and he'd relaxed under Zack once more. As soon as he was sure that the youth had fallen back to sleep, Angeal carefully withdrew his hand.

Angeal knelt for a moment longer, studying the pair before him. Despite the slight ache he felt as he looked at them, he was happy to see Zack finding companionship in someone his own age. Deep down, he had always known the day would come that his student would no longer need him. But knowing didn't make it any easier, and now that Zack had Haine to look after; it seemed that day was fast approaching. He quickly buried his selfish thoughts. Every teacher's dream is to train his students well enough so that they can stand on their own. So why would the thought bring him pain when he should be feeling pride?

Stifling a sigh, Angeal stood, turning out all the lights in the room but the small table lamp before crossing to where Genesis was waiting by the door, watching him with a soft smile. He opened the door, motioning for Genesis to exit first before following the redhead out and letting it slide shut behind him. He knew he didn't need to worry about leaving the boys; Haine would tell Zack where they were. Right now, though, he had a neglected best friend to spend some time with.

* * *

Genesis poked at his food, unhungry. It was a special meal. He'd spent most of the day working on it, and while he was happy to see that Haine was enjoying it, he couldn't have had less of an appetite. Yesterday had been such an emotional roller-coaster of a day and, although it had ended well, Genesis couldn't stay happy for long. Not with tomorrow looming over him.

"You don't have to do this."

Haine looked up from his food, confused by Genesis' sudden statement. "Huh?"

"Tomorrow," he answered, staring down at his untouched plate. "The cadet's entrance course run. If you aren't ready, we can wait. Or not. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it at all. I know Zack really wants you to join but-"

"Gen."

The redhead looked up.

"It'll be fine. If I can't handle it, then we'll know I'm not ready. If I can, we'll just... go from there."

The first nodded, feeling like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

Genesis slammed a hand down on his alarm clock with a grunt, silencing it. He cracked an eye open, blearily glaring at the glowing digitized numbers. '3:30AM,' they gleefully blinked at him. Mocking him. Allegedly, the test was held at such an ungodly hour to prepare incoming cadets for being on-call and having to perform under any circumstances. Genesis always figured it was more because the instructors enjoyed laughing at the sleep-deprived cadets as they stumbled around. Currently, he had decided that it was because the gods hated him.

With a loud groan and a stretch that sounded like his spine was made of bubble wrap, Genesis dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed his clothes, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He had to admit, one nice thing about wearing a uniform every day was that you never had to waste time worrying about what to wear. He slipped his clothes on with little enthusiasm and quickly brushed his teeth and hair before going to wake Haine up.

Once out in the hallway, Genesis stopped short. After peering into the study's open door and seeing no Haine inside, he turned, heading into the living room. The white haired boy was sitting on the couch, dressed and awake. "Hey," Genesis said quietly in greeting, moving to sit beside him. "I didn't expect you to be up yet. Did you sleep okay?"

"Didn't sleep. Figured it'd be easier to get up if I wasn't sleeping to begin with."

Genesis nodded silently, guilt washing over him as he took in the exhaustion behind Haine's determined eyes. He should have stayed up to make sure Haine was taken care of, but he had been so damned tired. He was always so tired... Genesis had almost assumed that Zack would have spent the night, but it seemed that Angeal was making good on his promise to make more time for him. _Impeccable timing, as usual, 'Geal._ He gently rubbed Haine's back. "Are you hungry? We have some time since you're already up; I can make you something."

Haine shook his head. "I ate a little bit ago. Wasn't really hungry, but I knew I should."

The conversation lapsed into silence for several minutes. Genesis slid the hand on Haine's back around his waist and leaned over to rest his head on the youth's shoulder. "Wake me up when it's time to go..." he mumbled, snuggling against Haine as though he were a large plush toy.

Haine smiled as he was held, but the smile quickly faded. "Gen?"

Genesis hmm'd in response, not moving from Haine's shoulder.

"I know you said that I'll get into the cadet program no problem, but after that, if I don't make it into SOLDIER... what happens to me?"

Genesis looked up, resting his chin on the albino's shoulder as Haine turned to look at him, their faces a mere few inches apart. "Well, that depends," he said softly. "Are you happy here?"

Haine nodded, the tip of his nose brushing against the redhead's. "Yea. I want to stay."

"Then you'll stay. No matter what happens," Genesis said decisively. "There are plenty of non-SOLDIER jobs here in the ShinRa complex, or down on the plate where you wouldn't have to go far." A devious grin spread across his face. "And if nothing else works out, you could always be my secretary."

Haine's eyes narrowed, a smirk of his own quirking up the corner of his mouth. "Would I have to wear a skirt?"

Genesis laughed. "Absolutely. Can't forget the librarian glasses, either. And some cute little strappy shoes..." He bumped his nose against Haine's playfully, happy to see the relief in crimson eyes. His eyes slid shut and his grin softened into a contented smile as he nestled back into Haine's shoulder. He could feel Haine's soft chuckle as Genesis squeezed his makeshift plushie and buried his face in the high leather collar of his sleeveless top, breathing in the boy's now-familiar scent. Shampoo and leather with the faintest hint of metal and something underneath it all that defied identification. Something undeniably _Haine_.

Though Genesis would never say it aloud, Haine had become an important part of his life and the thought of not having the albino youth around anymore was exceedingly painful. Hearing him say that he wanted to stay filled Genesis with a happiness and a hope that he'd thought was lost long ago.

A loud ringing reverberated through the room and Genesis leaned back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He flipped it open, holding it to his ear. "Yea?" He looked to the clock beside the TV. "No, we aren't going to be late, Angeal." He rolled his eyes, smiling at Haine as the youth gave him an understanding look. "Yes, we're leaving right now. We'll see you in a few minutes. Mhm. Bye." He closed the phone, squeezing Haine with the arm still around his waist and kissing him on the side of the head as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Come on, we'd better get out there before Papa Bear sends the puppy after us."

* * *

Zack bounced on the balls of his feet, looking expectantly at Angeal as he flipped his phone shut. "So? Are they coming? Are they on the way yet? Will they get here in time? Should I go get them?"

Angeal chuckled at his student's enthusiasm. "Patience, Zack. They're on their way."

Zack pouted at him, nearly wriggling in anticipation as he looked around, scanning the horizon for signs of their arrival. Seeing no one, he began doing squats to burn off excess energy as he waited.

"It is way too freaking early for anyone to have that much energy..."

Zack whipped around, grinning excitedly. "Cloud! You made it!"

The blond shuffled across the platform, slumping against him sleepily. "Isn't it enough that I had to do this once already?" he grumbled, though he was secretly just as excited.

Zack slung an arm around his shoulders, happily ruffling his hair. "Buck up, kiddo. Once you get into SOLDIER, you're gonna have to be used to these crazy hours."

"Zaaack," Cloud whined, slapping at the soldier's hands as he tried to pull away from the undesired noogie. "And where do you get off calling me 'kiddo,' anyway? You're only a year older than me!"

"Hey, it's about _maturity_ ," he said matter-of-factly as he corralled Cloud into a headlock, mussing up his golden spikes with glee.

"Yea, well, if that's true then you'll never get to call anyone kiddo," Cloud grumped as he broke free and hastily tried to smooth and rearrange the frazzled mass that Zack had made of his hair.

"Ouch, such an angry little chocobo," Zack said, snickering at the doom glare Cloud immediately shot him at the nickname. "Oh, you can finally meet Angeal!" He spun around to face his mentor. "Hey, Angea- where'd he go?" he asked to the empty space where the senior soldier had been only a moment ago.

"He's gone up to the observation deck to get an official time for the run," a smooth voice said from behind him.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked, turning to the silver haired general. "What are you doing here?"

"I would say the same thing you are."

"You came to scream yourself hoarse as you cheer Haine on and squee like a loon when he kicks some serious ass on this course?"

Sephiroth chuckled deeply. "Indeed."

"Sweet," Zack grinned. "Oh! Sephiroth. This is my friend Cloud. He's a cadet, and a damn fine one, too."

"Mhm, we've met," Sephiroth said with a secretive smile to the petite cadet. His feline green eyes danced with amusement at the disheveled state of Cloud's hair and the adorable pout that the blond seemed to think would pass for a glare.

"Oh... um, okay..." Zack said, confused by the silent exchange between the two. Slim arms wrapped around his midsection from behind and Zack quickly looked over his shoulder, his glowing blue eyes meeting sharp crimson ones.

"G'mornin'," Haine mumbled into the back of Zack's shoulder.

"Morning," Zack said happily as he rested his arms over Haine's and leaned back to nuzzle against him. He was still unused to Haine reaching out to him and he thoroughly enjoyed it when he could. "Come on," he said, turning around and settling his arm around Haine's shoulders. "I'll walk you through the course and tell you what you need to do, then I'm gonna run it once so you can see how it's done, then it's your turn, okay?"

Genesis leaned back against the railing beside Sephiroth as the two teens headed off the platform and down onto the course.

"He seems to be doing well," Sephiroth said quietly, glancing sidelong at the redhead.

"Yea..." he said distractedly as he watched Zack leading Haine around the grounds. The course itself was fairly simplistic. It consisted mainly of various things to run across or jump over, things to climb and a few things that he would have to dodge. It was designed to be a vigorous workout for any civilian, but not impossible. Usually there was an entire flock of incoming cadets to run through and they were encouraged to help each other. Haine would be running it alone and Genesis hoped that it wouldn't pose a problem on some of the more difficult obstacles.

A few minutes later, Haine returned to the platform as Zack took his place at the start of the course. The raven sent a cheeky grin and salute their way before running toward the first obstacle. Zack's movements were both graceful and powerful as he moved over and through each of the obstacles on the grounds and Haine watched intently, his eyes glued to the young soldier.

As Haine stood against the railing, memorizing Zack's every move, Genesis studied him. All of the nervousness seemed long gone, replaced by anticipation. The redhead held in a chuckle as the muscles in Haine's bare arms twitched as he watched Zack climbing a rope. The look in his eyes was hungry, feral, and the redhead couldn't help the feelings that it stirred up within him. Genesis had thus far caught only glimpses of what Haine was capable of if he let himself go, and he wanted to see more. Silently he moved behind the youth, placing a hand on either side of his on the railing, boxing him in. He could practically feel the energy rolling off of him as he leaned in, pressing flush against him as he brought his lips the the teen's ear. Genesis could feel Haine shiver against him, the near-palpable thrumming of the boy's excitement momentarily distracting him as he realized how good it felt. Zack made it to the finish then and Haine began to pull away. Genesis hastily wrapped an arm around his abdomen, pulling him back and holding him tight as he whispered harshly in his ear, _"Don't hold back."_ He felt Haine give a curt nod without looking back and he relinquished his hold, the teen hopping over the low railing and down to the dirt below.

Genesis was unsure of what to feel as Haine met a now panting Zack at the start. The two exchanged a quick hug before Zack got him in position, giving a thumbs-up to the tower where Angeal was watching. The redhead's apprehension and anticipation peaked as Zack gave one last word of encouragement before shouting for the test to begin.

Haine ran forward, planting both hands on the waist-height wooden hurdle that marked the start of the run and swinging his legs over it. Several more hurdles followed and he hopped over them just as easily. Up next was a narrow metal bar, situated a good height above his head. He jumped up, grabbing it and pulling himself up and over it before dropping back down to the dusty ground. After that there were a few ramps and stacks of logs to run up and down and he had no trouble with those, his footing sure and his balance true as he moved over them. Ahead was an enclosed tunnel where he'd been warned that he'd need to rely on his reflexes to get through. He ran into it with no hesitation.

A padded bar swung out, aimed at his midsection, and he dropped to the ground, rolling under it. The next was aimed low and he quickly pushed off the ground with his hands, arching his back over the bar as it slid under him and landing on his feet. The next few were a quick succession of vertical panels swinging out from the left and right and he avoided them easily, bouncing from wall to wall as he did so. Once out of the passage, he sprinted to the next section.

Time slowed and his surroundings blurred as Haine pushed himself to his limits. His lungs were already beginning to ache and his muscles burned from the exertion, but it was intoxicating. He stopped thinking and, with Genesis' words still in his ear, he allowed his instincts to fully take over.

He jumped, grabbing onto another bar over his head and pulling himself up to grab the second bar that was above that one and flipping himself over it. He ran then to a low wall, grasping the top and pulling himself up over it. Three more walls followed, each progressively taller and the last required him to run back, wall-jumping off the previous wall to gain the extra height needed to reach the top.

The rope climb was next and he ran to it, gripping the rope and pulling himself up as fast as he could without bothering to use his legs. At the top was a grid of wide beams and he traversed them with ease, crossing to the far side where a tall, A-frame ladder stood. He climbed to the top of that, unbothered by the dizzying height as he took hold of the handles of a pulley above his head and pushed off the platform, riding the zip-line to the bottom.

The next obstacle was another wall, but this one was much taller with several climbing ropes dangling down the side of it. _I don't think so_ , he thought with a smirk.

Haine stopped running, sliding for several feet as he crouched down in preparation to leap before hurtling himself toward the apex of the structure. He brought a hand down on it, flipping himself easily over the top. As he landed solidly on the ground on the other side he could hear Zack cheering loudly and it spurred him on, prompting him to move even faster.

A wooden tower came into view, several platforms high. He ran up to the base of it, easily grabbing a hold of the lowest floor and hauling himself up on to it. The next level was a bit trickier since all of the floors were the same dimensions and they lined up flush. He jumped, grabbing onto the underside of the edge and using his momentum to swing and flip himself up to the next platform. He repeated the action for the rest of the levels, swiftly reaching the top. Secured to a post there was a rope line running down to another wooden construct and he grabbed it, hoisting himself up onto it and pulling his body down the line as he balanced on his stomach and leg the way Zack had only moments before.

At the end of the line, he flipped under it, swinging himself to the narrow beam that was the next obstacle. He ran over it with confidence, leaping from the end of it to grab onto a rope net wall that he quickly climbed. Once on the other side, he clung to the net and swung his weight, using his momentum to fling himself back and away from it as he dropped to the ground.

Haine was panting rapidly and his limbs trembled as he ran to the next obstacle, but he refused to give in to fatigue. It was an inclined structure of parallel horizontal bars and he jumped into it eagerly, sweat dripping from his face as he wove himself over and under the bars up to the top where yet another rope dangled, waiting for him. He grabbed onto it, swinging over the gap below him and landing on the round beam that served as a landing platform. From there was a narrow wooden plank that was suspended over a muddy puddle. The makeshift bridge was unstable, but hardly budged as Haine ran swiftly but lightly over it.

He dropped off the end, stumbling a bit as he struggled to get his feet back under him and keep running. The end was in sight and it gave him renewed vigor as he put in a fresh burst of speed, crossing the ground to the last obstacle. It looked like a giant ladder, the ten 'rungs' made of four-by-fours, the space between each increasing the higher it went. Haine would have to climb to the top and over it before descending again on the other side. He reached the bottom, jumping up onto the first rung and grabbing for the one above it. His grip was shaky and his arms were numb but he forced himself to keep going, ascending the vertical ladder with haste. At the top, he flopped over the last beam, bracing his feet against the rung below it for a moment before pushing away and flipping backwards off of the structure, too exhausted and impatient to climb down properly. He landed heavily, his knees protesting from the strain of absorbing the impact. Mustering the last of his strength, he stood, running the last several yards to the ending zone where he promptly collapsed.

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around Haine, hoisting him into the air. He laughed breathlessly as he was lifted, his limbs feeling numb and watery. Zack was shouting gleefully and squeezing him almost painfully tight, but he couldn't make out what he was saying; everything was a blur.

Genesis stood frozen in place as he watched Zack spin the hapless youth around a couple of times before the pair fell to the ground in a tangle. Haine was everything Genesis had hoped and feared he'd be and he was overrun with conflicting emotions. With elation and worry warring within him, he bit his lip, clutching the railing tightly. A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned, meeting Sephiroth's cool gaze.

"All they need to know is that he passed."

Genesis gave a small grateful smile to the taller man and placed a hand over the other's on his shoulder. As he curled his fingers around Sephiroth's hand, he saw a flicker of _something_ in the man's eyes, but it was vanished in an instant. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, the silver haired general was gone. Genesis stood for a few seconds in confusion, watching the man descend the stairs off the platform and move to join the others before smothering any signs of his own concerns and following suit.

Cloud had already run over and joined the pile and three young faces looked up at Sephiroth as he walked over to them. "Squee," he said flatly, a grin spreading across his face to match the one Haine was giving him as the other two teens erupted into peals of laughter.

"So what do you think, General Sir?" Zack said cheekily. "I'll bet that was almost as fast as your first run!"

Before Sephiroth had a chance to reply, Genesis came up behind him, grinning. "Actually, Haine was faster."

Zack's mouth fell open and he looked to Sephiroth, expecting some sort of scathing retort or denial. Instead, the silver haired man simply nodded, his green eyes full of pride. Zack squealed loudly and squeezed the poor boy in his arms even more tightly, already babbling out plans to celebrate him and Cloud becoming SOLDIER - regardless of the fact that they both still had the entire cadet training program to get through before that happened.

Genesis studied Haine carefully, noticing that – despite the fact that he'd just run himself to the point of collapsing – he was now showing almost no signs of fatigue. He glanced at Sephiroth, the taller man giving him a nearly imperceptible nod to indicate that he, too, had noticed the teen's quick recovery. Fortunately, the others seemed oblivious to it and Genesis simply filed the observation away to sort through later if need be.

He had known that it would be foolish to believe that Haine could have remained unchanged by whatever had been done to him, but genesis had begun to hope nonetheless. Even now, Genesis dared to hold onto the tentative hope that what they had just witnessed would be the extent of the boy's enhancements. Any more would make him a prime target and that was a thought Genesis would rather not entertain. Tonight, he would talk to Haine about discretion, but for now...

"Okay. We'll definitely have to celebrate, but right now Angeal and I have some work to get done. Zack, go find your CO and see what's scheduled for you today. Haine, are you up for starting your classes right away?" The boy nodded and Genesis gave him a proud smile. "Alright. You and Cloud had better get moving then. Your first class of the day starts in a few minutes."

"I'll go with them to make sure there aren't any problems," Sephiroth offered.

With one final squeeze for Haine and Cloud, Zack departed with Cloud, Sephiroth, and Haine not far behind, leaving Genesis to wait for Angeal to finish up in the tower and come down.

Haine stopped and turned back, looking at Genesis with an expression that the redhead couldn't even begin to decipher. He seemed to have something to say, but Genesis gave a nod and a small wave of dismissal. It was okay; they would talk tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after hours of googling and watching youtube videos of people running through military obstacle courses, this is the one I came up with. The only obstacle I made up myself was the tunnel of dodging things... because I think the SOLDIER instructors would just have a field day with watching the newbies getting bonked around in there. . In any case, if you're curious about any of the obstacles described, just google "military obstacle course" and browse away. That's what I did. XD
> 
> For those who may not have seen the update on the first chapter: The beginning of this fic has been updated and improved and the new version (complete with pictures) can be found at my LiveJournal account. Link is in my profile.
> 
> Also, read the LJ version of this chapter for a "behind-the-scenes" look at the DoW writing process. ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 turned into a Rubik's Cube for a while... Every detail I fixed knocked three others out of place. And this chapter is full of important details. Very frustrating and extremely disheartening; I even considered giving up entirely. I'm still not very happy with how it turned out, but I'm hoping it's just all in my head. :/ Were it not for the few people who left comments, I'm sure I would have abandoned writing altogether some time ago. Even if I never know what to say in response to a review or comment, please know that every single one means the world to me and makes it all worthwhile. So, again, thank you.
> 
> Lots of love to my dear sibling for helping me make the first bit not suck.
> 
> No one's probably noticed this, but it's been bugging me so here's some clarification on Haine's name:
> 
> "Haine" is the original spelling of the name, directly translated from the hiragana characters 'ha', 'i', and 'ne'. It is also the _only_ spelling that existed when I started reading DOGS. Since then, the "official" romanization of the name has been revealed as "Heine". While I'm not opposed to the change, per se, I (and many others) still use "Haine" for several reasons. So, as of this moment, I have no real plans to switch to the new version of the name.
> 
> Also, since a few people have asked, Haine's name is pronounced exactly as it is spelled. Ha-i-ne, but when you say it quickly it sounds more like High-neh. Hope this helps. ^.^
> 
> I talked with my step father for a bit (retired Air Force) to get his take on what I've come up with for the military academy and he said it seems sound. There are some differences from the way things are set up here on Earth... because it's _not_ Earth, let alone America. The majority of the changes I made are based mainly on the ages and the lacking education of the incoming cadets. Not to mention that ShinRa is a privately owned company and President ShinRa can run things however the hell he likes and can ignore what he doesn't care about. I tried to clarify as much as I could in the story, but I wanted to give you all a heads-up. :P
> 
> So here it is, the point of no return. Things are finally being revealed in this chapter that will begin to explain what's been going on with our boys...

Sephiroth walked with Haine and Cloud through the halls of the building that was the military academy. All who joined ShinRa as enforcement, SOLDIER or not, had to pass through it. Although Sephiroth had never taken classes there himself, he knew the layout, as well as Cloud's schedule. Not that he was the protective sort, mind you.

The first classes of the day had already begun, so the hallways were thankfully devoid of all life. As they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Sephiroth turned back to look at Haine. "There are a few elevators in this building, but they are for faculty and maintenance only. We are going to say that your time was in the highest bracket with Cloud, so your schedule will be the same as his. He can help you with getting from class to class until you know your way around. The six-month training program consists of two three-month semesters. The first is primarily academic with extra-curricular sessions on basic hand-to-hand combat and weapons maintenance. They are considered mandatory, but you will not be required to participate until you are comfortable with it." He looked at Haine then, glad to see that even though Zack had certainly explained all of this previously, he was still focusing on him with rapt attention. That would please his professors.

"The second semester will focus more on physical training and will introduce materia use. At the end of the six months, if you have passed all your classes, you will have the choice to take the SOLDIER entrance exam or to join the regular army as an infantryman. Anyone who fails to pass the exam is rerouted to the infantry and can choose to retry once each year. I will be speaking with each of your instructors as soon as you are in your first class. I will inform them that you will be joining them. I will also be informing your combat instructors that you are not to be forced into participating." Haine looked somewhat displeased at that but nodded to show that he understood.

As they walked the rest of the way in silence, Haine looked around himself, taking in the various pieces of art on the walls mingled in with the propaganda posters. Most of what Sephiroth had explained he already knew from Zack, as well as a good deal more that the silver-haired general had left out.

Good schooling was expensive and hard to come by in the large cities and nearly impossible in the small towns. Many of the students who joined ShinRa from the slums and small towns did so solely for the education. Nearly all of them came to pass their classes, serve their time in the infantry, then move on with their unspectacular lives. A rare few of those went on to become captains in the regular military, and occasionally one would move on to become SOLDIER, but it was almost unheard of.

The other type of student to pass through the academy each year was the one interested solely in becoming SOLDIER or - in Zack's case at least - a full-fledged hero. For them, the first six months of academics and basic training were simply a storm to be weathered - an obstacle they would have to overcome to reach their ultimate goal. Zack had also admitted (somewhat ashamedly) that many of the teachers in the first semester would give those students a bit of a break on the academic side if their physical scores were impressive enough. Some of the teachers, Zack explained, doubled as combat instructors in the second semester and were loathe to lose a promising SOLDIER candidate due to a few bad test scores.

They arrived at the appropriate doorway and Sephiroth looked back, giving Haine one last reassuring smile before smoothing his face into its usual expression of cool stoicism.

The instructor standing at the head of the classroom fell silent as Sephiroth entered the room, immediately snapping to attention as the entire class stood to do the same. The tense silence was broken by the buzzing of whispers as Cloud and Haine followed him in. The sharp-looking instructor recognized Cloud but narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar boy beside him before turning to glare his students into silence.

Sephiroth gently placed a hand on Haine's shoulder, guiding the teen forward to stand beside him. "Instructor Razuvious, this is Haine. Beginning today, he is your student. Cloud will be helping him until he is caught up," he said curtly, leaving no room for argument.

Instructor Razuvious was momentarily startled, but quickly hid his surprise behind a scowl. "A new student? Now? This is highly irregular, sir." The new boy wasn't even wearing a uniform. And why was Cloud chosen? He looked between them. A distant relative, perhaps?

"Yes. It is." Sephiroth offered no further explanation and his hard gaze indicated that to ask would be unwise. He briefly glanced around the room, almost hoping to find some reason to stay, but Cloud had already given him quite the lecture on special treatment and the dangerous backlash it might have - and he knew it would be even worse for Haine. After all, he would already be singled out for his small size, good looks, and late arrival. After waiting only for a nod of acknowledgment from the instructor - and with an inexplicable stomach full of butterflies - Sephiroth left.

Once the general had departed, Instructor Razuvious looked his newest charge over with an ill-concealed sneer before reaching behind himself to grab something off of his desk and toss it to the pale teen. "Here's your book. Have it memorized by the final. And don't damage it, you'll need to return it at the end of the semester. If it's damaged, you will be responsible for replacing it. Now, go take a seat and pay attention," he said with a wave of dismissal.

Haine stared blankly ahead, ignoring the curious gazes of those around him as he followed Cloud to the back of the room and slid into an empty desk. Once seated, he shut out the soft flurry of whispers around him as he looked down at the book. _The History of ShinRa._ It was thick and heavy and Haine wasted no time in flipping to the first page. Zack had told him that the history teacher – Instructor Razuvious, apparently – was also the sword specialist in the second semester and in charge of the SOLDIER exams. Anyone who wanted to join SOLDIER would do well to be on his good side.

With one eye and both ears on his professor, Haine began to read.

* * *

Genesis sat on the couch reading a report that had been forwarded to him as he waited for Haine to return from his classes. He read the same line over again for the third time, still not absorbing the information. It was pathetic, really. The teen had only been gone for a few hours and already Genesis was beginning to fall apart. He was just concerned, worried for Haine's well-being, that's all. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

He heard the door to the apartment slide open and he grinned in relief as he called out a greeting without looking up. He expected to hear the teen's soft voice reply, for the boy to sit beside him and look over his shoulder at what he was reading. He did not expect his papers to be suddenly pulled from his hands and tossed to the floor. Genesis looked up in shocked surprise as Haine pushed him back on the couch, straddling his thighs and carefully placing a hand on either side of the redhead's neck to hold him steady as he leaned in, stopping just before pressing his lips against the first's. Haine's eyes were confident but questioning as they looked into Genesis' and it took the elder a moment to sort out his hazy, lust-and-shock-muddled thoughts enough to realize why. He was waiting for permission.

Genesis could no more refuse Haine than a drowning man could refuse air and his lips parted slightly in anticipation as he gave a tiny nod of acquiescence. Haine immediately closed the minute distance between them, bringing their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Haine's pale lips were soft and warm against his own and Genesis gasped at the sensation, grabbing at the boy's thighs and desperately holding on to him. He had no idea what was happening, or where it would lead, but his body refused to obey him when his mind screamed 'stop!'. The redhead couldn't keep himself from deepening the kiss as Haine's tongue flicked out, just barely brushing against his before retreating. The boy was teasing, urging him to follow, to take part, and Genesis was unable to resist.

As he thrust his tongue into Haine's willing mouth and explored the cavity with lustful fervor, Genesis slid his hands from the boy's thighs up to tangle in his hair and pull him even closer. He moved one hand to the back of Haine's neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down and slipping his fingers under the gauze to caress his skin, though being wary of the scars and steel there. He chuckled softly as Haine moaned into his mouth, the teen's hands moving to grasp at the first's thin black turtleneck and tug on it impatiently. Genesis' quiet laugh turned into a gasp as deft fingers found their way under the soft black garment and began delicately exploring their way up his stomach.

It had been so long since he'd felt so good and it seemed that his mutinous body was going to get its way as Haine spread his legs, grinding against him. Even through the layers of leather, he could feel how hard Haine was and another groan escaped him. All sensation was suddenly gone as Haine pulled away, drawing a soft yelp of need from the redhead. His despair lasted only a second before he was roughly yanked to his feet and long fingers wound their way into his hair as he was pulled down for another heated kiss.

Genesis' thoughts were a whirlwind in his head as Haine dragged him across the room, his destination clearly the bedroom. He wanted to stop, to find out what had happened, why Haine was acting this way, but he found himself suddenly pressed against the wall in the hallway just outside his bedroom door. In an instant, the teen's tongue was thrusting into his mouth and rubbing against his own, disrupting any thoughts that might have had a chance to form.

Haine broke the kiss, pulling the redhead's shirt off and tossing it away, for once not caring where it landed. He nibbled along Genesis' jawline, using one hand to pull the taller man down as he stood on his toes so he could bite the side of his neck with a low growl. The soldier grunted loudly, the sound drawing out into a moan of pleasure as Haine continued to lick and bite the sensitive area just beneath his ear. With his free hand, Haine quickly unzipped his own shirt and slipped out of it.

Once Haine's shirt was gone, Genesis tentatively slid his hands up from the teen's hips, caressing the smooth skin of his chest, sides, and back as he pulled him close. Having Haine's bare skin against his felt better than he had imagined - the thought being one he'd only allowed himself to entertain in his most personal of moments. This time, when the youth pulled him toward the bedroom, he offered up no resistance. He would follow Haine, would give him whatever he wanted. Because, in the end, he probably wanted it even more.

Once inside the bedroom, Genesis found himself pressed against the wall again with Haine mercilessly teasing a trail down his torso with tongue and teeth as the youth slid to his knees before the taller man. The redhead let out a sigh that was a mingled mixture of relief and disappointment as Haine passed over the first's eagerly straining erection and turned his attention to the numerous buckles holding his boots up. Faster than Genesis could have imagined, Haine had his boots off and had begun working on unbuckling the redhead's pants. In seconds, those, too, were gone and Genesis was left in nothing but his skin with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen panting up at him from between his legs. He bit his lip and dug his fingers into his own hips to keep from bucking as Haine's sharp teeth bit into his inner thigh, though not quite hard enough to break the skin. A soft whimper escaped him as the teen continued to lick and suckle on the shallow bite as he unzipped his own boots and pulled them off. With every movement, Haine's cheek gently brushed against Genesis' balls, the almost-sensation driving the redhead mad with need.

Now far past the point of being capable of cognitive reasoning, Genesis couldn't keep his hands off of Haine as the albino stood, wriggling out of his pants as he did so. Genesis leaned down, kissing him passionately as his hands roamed over every inch of Haine's skin that he could reach now that the teen was as naked as he was. _No. Not quite,_ he amended.

Genesis broke the kiss, looking into Haine's lust-glazed eyes and hesitating for just a moment before he slid his hands to the teen's slim neck and began carefully unwinding the gauze there. His hands nearly trembled as Haine closed his eyes and tilted his head back, exposing his throat in submission. Once the white fabric had been removed, Genesis stared at the smooth, flawless skin and licked his lips hungrily as he followed the curve of pale flesh to where it met with cold, hard steel. Slowly and cautiously, he pressed his lips to the smooth skin just beneath Haine's ear, taking his time and savoring the taste and feel as he made his way down to the deep scars around the metal collar. Genesis could feel his heart pounding in his throat and he swallowed nervously as he ghosted feather-light kisses over the sensitive area. When Haine tensed against him but didn't pull away, he grew bolder, gently lapping at the area with his tongue. With the albino's body flush against his, he easily felt the long, heavy erection pressed against his own throb as he swept his tongue over the junction of metal and skin. Throwing caution to the wind, Genesis placed a hand on one side of Haine's neck to hold him steady as he began lavishing the other side with kisses, licks, and little bites. He wanted to cover every inch of the boy's marred neck with his attention, wanted to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the unsightly damage was in no way a detraction from his appeal, wanted to show him that Genesis loved every single part of him - even his flaws. It was something he'd secretly wanted to do since the day they brought him home.

Genesis gave a low groan and paused his movements as Haine let out a soft whimper and began thrusting lightly against him. He could tell that the teen was doing his best to hold out, but without the experience and maturity that the first had, it was a battle he was quickly losing. Genesis nearly fell forward as Haine once again pulled away without warning, staring slack-jawed as the albino crawled his way up from the foot of the bed to the headboard before turning around and nestling himself down into the redhead's pillows. When Haine propped himself up on his elbows, spread his legs, and looked at Genesis expectantly, the first's brain short-circuited and he hastily checked his nose for bleeding as he moved across the room to the bed.

Still unsure of what to expect, Genesis felt dizzy as he crawled up the comforter to situate himself between the other's legs. Haine's eyes were filled with desire as he stroked Genesis' face and ran his slim fingers through red hair before pulling him down and kissing him. With Haine's tongue tangling with his and the teen's arms around his neck and legs around his waist, pulling him down, Genesis couldn't hold himself up any longer. He carefully lowered himself down onto the small body beneath his, gasping into Haine's mouth at the delicious friction between them. He moaned loudly as one of Haine's hands worked its way between them to wrap around both of their dripping lengths and begin slowly stroking. Genesis lifted himself up onto his elbows to give Haine more room to move and his blue eyes rolled back in pleasure as the youth increased the pace of his stroking and began to thrust up against him.

Genesis looked down at Haine and had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then and there. His face was flushed, his breath was coming in quick puffs from between parted lips, and his crimson eyes seemed to smolder from beneath lowered lids as he looked up at Genesis. As soon as their gazes met, Haine's eyes rolled back and his spine arched as his orgasm ripped though him, tearing a desperate whimper from his throat. As the teen came beneath him, Genesis was driven to the edge of his own peak but as Haine rode out his release, the stroking slowed and eventually stopped just before he reached his completion.

Genesis hadn't come, but in no way did he feel unsatisfied. Just seeing the look on Haine's face, hearing his soft whimper, and feeling his shudder of climax had been more than enough to sate him. It was a welcome surprise, then, when Haine shifted his grip so that he could continue stroking only Genesis and placed his free hand on the back of the first's neck, pulling him down again for a deep, passionate kiss. With Haine's mouth sucking on his tongue and his hand rapidly stroking his cock, Genesis was teetering on the brink again in seconds. Haine's soft moan of pleasure sent him over the edge and he came hard, adding his own stickiness to the mess already splattered over the teen's stomach and chest. Fully spent and sated, the last of his strength gave out and he collapsed onto Haine, heedless of the mess now sandwiched between them.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was rapid breathing and Genesis' mind reeled in the silence. He felt like he was floating, giddy and high as though from the finest drug. "Don't tell me you learned that from TV too," he panted breathlessly, grinning against Haine's shoulder.

"No..." Haine snickered as he shook his head. "But when you spend all of your time locked up alone in an empty room, you have to find some way to amuse yourself." He laughed as Genesis gaped down at him incredulously. "What? Just because I grew up in a lab doesn't mean I don't have hormones. I'm serious. Puberty hit and it was all I could do to keep from going sexual predator on inanimate objects. It's a good thing there weren't any holes in the walls; I might have hurt myself. After a while even _Kenny_ was starting to look pretty good. I mean, think about it. He's _huge_."

By this point, Genesis had buried his face in the side of Haine's neck in an attempt to stifle his laughter, though the shaking of his body and the occasional snort that slipped out more than gave him away. "S-stop it," Genesis stammered, losing his fight against the wave of giggles. "That's not funny!" He began to pull away, not wanting to smother Haine. A small yelp escaped him as he was pulled back down and arms and legs were wound tightly around his neck and thighs.

"Mmh... stay..." Haine cajoled, still grinning as he nibbled at the redhead's smooth throat.

Genesis moaned, all too happy to comply. He wormed his arms underneath Haine's lower back, holding him and reciprocating the gentle kisses and nibbles, all the while listening carefully for any signs that his weight was causing the teen discomfort. He could feel the slimy, sticky mess between them beginning to break down and dribble away and he giggled. "If we don't get up soon, we're going to stick together."

"Don't care," came the muffled reply.

"Yea, me either," he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow next to Haine's neck. It was a little hard to breathe, but he couldn't care less. Genesis felt better than he had in a very long time, being entangled with the one he loved-

The gravity of the situation crashed down on him in an instant.

He lifted himself up on his elbows, studying Haine's face intently as the boy looked up at him in surprise. What _had_ just happened? Was Haine just being a hormonal teenager who came to him for release? Was Genesis trying to make something of nothing again? Should he want more, or pretend that it never happened? Was it another mistake? His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of having to hide his feelings from yet another of the people in his life.

Understanding sparked in Haine's eyes and he reached up to stroke Genesis' cheek. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled the redhead down for a slow kiss, languidly caressing the other's tongue with his own. "I love you, too," he murmured against the first's lips.

Genesis felt dizzy as Haine's words struck him. It was all so surreal. He lifted himself up on his elbows again, searching the teen's face frantically as relief and confusion warred within him. "How did you...?"

Haine froze up, looking like a chocobo caught in headlights. He looked away, biting his lower lip as he seemed to be internally debating something. "I want to tell you. But I'm afraid..."

"You can tell me anything. I promise. Nothing you say could ever make me not want to be with you," Genesis reassured, his concern for Haine momentarily overriding his guilt.

Haine nodded. He knew that Genesis was being genuine, but he nibbled on his lower lip for a moment longer before taking a deep breath. "Icansensepeople'sfeelings," he mumbled in a rush.

Genesis blinked for a moment as he tried to sort out what he'd heard before smiling in relief and gently cupping Haine's cheek. "Oh, sweetie, that's nothing to worry about. All SOLDIERs have enhanced senses. Didn't Zack tell you about mako and how it affects us?" Genesis couldn't believe that Zack would overlook such an important detail. If Haine didn't know about the injections...

"He did. Gen, that isn't what I'm talking about." Haine gently grasped Genesis' wrist, pulling the first's hand away. "I mean, I can _feel_ what other people are feeling, just from being near them. I can 'smell' their emotions and it triggers the same feeling in me. It's like... when you smell something familiar and it brings up a memory and the feelings associated with that memory. It's like that, but for me it's not a memory, it's what I'm feeling from someone else."

Genesis swallowed, attempting to sort his thoughts out to understand what Haine was saying. "S-someone else's feelings? So, if I was feeling sad, you'd feel it too, and if I was feeling..."

"No," Haine said firmly. "I can tell the difference between my own feelings and others now. I did feel your affection for me, but it didn't _make_ me love you."

"I don't understand. Then why now? Why so suddenly? Did something happen today? Did someone say something to you?"

Haine smiled up at Genesis. " _You_ told me. And you didn't have to _say_ anything. And it wasn't sudden Gen, I've been thinking about it since, like, five o' clock this morning. You've been on my mind all day. And even before that..." he said teasingly, nipping at the redhead's throat, trying to distract him. "I would have even been okay just being your... roommate and your friend, but then this morning, when I told you I wanted to stay and you felt so happy and so... _hopeful_. I just knew..." Haine trailed off, giving up on words and running his hands over Genesis' skin and nuzzling against him in an attempt to show the first how he felt.

Genesis struggled to resist giving in to happiness and simply melt against the body beneath his. Haine was trusting him and he couldn't risk even the slightest chance that this was all a mistake. "Is this really what you want?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," Haine grinned up at him.

"So, you can really sense every emotion?" Genesis asked, wonder and tentative hope coloring his voice.

"Just about. Fear, nervousness, happiness, excitement, arousal... anger... I don't have every feeling mapped out just yet, but I'm getting there. Being around you guys has helped so much. Before... before Zack, the only ones I knew were fear and pain... madness. They all feel terrible. Being around the other kids... it was so painful sometimes. Especially at first, before I realized what was happening. Before I knew that it _wasn't_ my feelings. It was so easy to get overwhelmed then. But Zack was different. He didn't smell like fear. I mean, it was there, but it was so faint. Being near him made me feel... light. Like maybe I really did want to live. I know now that the feeling was hope. Just like I know now that what I feel from you is love."

The last of Genesis' willpower was decimated as Haine pulled him down, nuzzling against him with a contented sigh. It was clear that Haine had made his decision, and Genesis simply did not have the strength to fight it. "I do love you. So much. And we all care about you. Haine, you don't have to hide anything from me, or anyone else."

"I know. I just..." Haine paused, trying to compose his thoughts. "People don't like it when you know what they're feeling. Because... that's almost like knowing what they're thinking. I don't want anyone to have to worry about what they're feeling around me."

"I understand. We can keep this just between us for now. I promise I won't say anything unless I have to."

"Thanks, Gen," Haine replied gratefully.

"Hey, we could even have some fun with it. We could be like the guys in that TV show and pretend like you're psychic."

Haine laughed, playfully pushing Genesis' shoulder away. The movement served as a reminder of the mess still between them and Haine grimaced as he looked up at the redhead. "Okay, maybe we should start keeping some tissues or something by the bed."

Genesis snickered as he peeled himself the rest of the way off of the albino teen. "Yea..." He was struck by a sudden idea and his grin returned with renewed vigor. "How about a bubble bath?"

"Now?"

"Why not? One of my fans sent me some bubble stuff a while ago; I think I still have it somewhere. We have to get clean, might as well have fun with it."

"You sure you don't just want to see me naked and dripping?" Haine purred.

"You sure you aren't really psychic?"

"Nothing psychic about it. You're easy," Haine said with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't ride around in a garbage truck," Genesis laughed, crawling over Haine and off the bed.

Haine rolled onto his side, admiring the view as Genesis stretched languidly before disappearing into the bathroom. With smirk still firmly in place, he slid out of the bed and followed after him.

Genesis was crouched down, shuffling through the contents of the cabinet beneath the sink when Haine pressed up against him from behind. The teen's hands caressed his stomach and chest as sharp teeth carefully grazed the side of his neck followed by the soft, warm wet of a tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Genesis could feel Haine's reawakened length gently bumping against his lower back and he grinned. _Ah, the joys of youth._ With a soft hum, he wiggled a bit, rubbing himself against Haine.

Haine's grip tightened and he thrust reflexively against the redhead with a soft moan before pulling back and lightly slapping him on the arm. "Hey! None of that. We're trying to clean up a mess, not make another one," he admonished.

Genesis snickered, sending a sultry, teasing look over his shoulder. "You started it."

The playful gleam in Haine's eyes abruptly shifted. "Maybe I should finish it, then," he growled hungrily.

Genesis barely had time to turn around before Haine attacked, kissing him ferociously and pressing him backward into the cabinet. He flailed his arms, grabbing onto the counter top in desperation, barely keeping himself upright in his crouch as Haine pressed himself between the redhead's thighs. Genesis' back arched and he moaned loudly as Haine bit and licked at the side of his neck while thrusting against him. Without doubt clouding his mind, the pleasure was so much more intense. As Haine's long fingers wrapped around his length and began quickly stroking him, he could feel his release building within him already.

Genesis was hardly even aware when Haine slid the hand from his hip to his ass and he gasped loudly as fingertips brushed over his entrance. His knees and ankles were beginning to protest his being in a crouched position for so long, but the pain didn't even register as Haine teased and probed the redhead with his fingertips, using just enough pressure not to penetrate. Genesis was already on sensory overload and before long, he was shuddering and clinging to Haine as he came hard.

The first's orgasm assaulted Haine's senses and he began thrusting frantically against the older male, biting down on the soldier's smooth collar bone as his own release washed over him.

As Genesis slowly regained himself, he blinked up at Haine from where he was currently laying half in the cabinet under the sink. He glanced around himself dazedly for a moment before reaching up to grab a pink bottle beside his head and hold it out to the teen. "Found it," he panted.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever actually been in here," Haine mused as he looked around the ornate bathroom.

"Not much to see, really. It's a bathroom. It's pretty, but still a bathroom," Genesis said with a shrug from where he stood in the center of the deep whirlpool tub. He grabbed the shower head from its rest on the side of the tub and turned the water on, holding a hand under the spray as he waited for the temperature to rise. Once it was warm enough, he motioned for Haine to join him.

The massive basin was deep enough in the center for the water to reach up to Haine's hips and big enough around to comfortably seat four to five adults. He stepped carefully over the edge and onto the seating ledge to get down to the center where Genesis was waiting. He hummed in appreciation as Genesis rinsed him clean, the warm water trickling down his body only serving to heighten the soothing sensation of the redhead's fingertips on his skin.

Once the mess on his chest and stomach had been rinsed away, Haine sat down to watch the first repeat the action on himself. He longed to reach out and run his hands over the flawless body before him but restrained himself, instead devouring every inch of the redhead with his eyes and committing it all to memory. Warmth flared in his chest and he drew his gaze up to meet Genesis'. The brilliant green of passion had receded to reveal soft water-blue, though the intensity of emotion had certainly not waned. Seeing such affection in those watery depths startled Haine. Was that really for him? He grinned woozily up at Genesis, receiving a warm smile in return before the elder turned to shut off the shower head and turn on the taps to fill the tub. Haine watched in a trance as Genesis grabbed the pink bottle from the side of the tub and poured nearly half the contents into the basin before settling in beside him.

There was no point in trying to shout over the din of splashing water, but there was no need, either. Genesis slid an arm behind Haine's back, just holding him close in silence as the foamy, sweet-smelling water rose up around them. The water was hot and soothing on his aching joints and Genesis let out a short laugh at the tiny squeak that escaped Haine when the wet heat finally rushed over the level of the seat and onto their most sensitive flesh.

At long last, the tub was full enough and Genesis reached out with a foot to turn the water off. He smiled as Haine blew some bubbles out of the way and slid himself to sink down into the water with a soft hiss as the soothing heat warmed the cold metal around his neck. Genesis hummed contentedly as he kissed the top of Haine's head. A thought struck him and he grinned. "You've really been thinking about me all day?"

Haine chuckled, opening his eyes and looking up to Genesis. "Yea. I almost told you this morning, but there really wasn't time. I guess I was a little impatient to get home... I read like half my history book already."

Genesis laughed at the casual way he said it. "What do you think of the history of ShinRa so far?"

"I think it's a _touch_ biased," he said with a smirk. "But don't worry, I know better than to say that to Instructor Razuvious."

Genesis smirked. "You've got more sense than I ever did. So... back to the topic at hand... Exactly how did 'I love you' turn into 'molest me'?" Genesis never was very good at subtlety.

"Is that a serious question? Did you already forget what I said earlier?" Haine laughed. "I mean, it's not like I planned for it to happen like that... I was just going to sit on your lap and talk to you but then you looked up at me all confused and vulnerable and somewhere between brain and mouth, cock took over."

"Vulnerable? I am not vulnerable! I am strong and powerful and graceful and gorgeous and- stop smirking at me like that!" he shouted, splashing some of the foamy water at Haine.

The slim albino put his arms up, blocking the majority of the liquid before launching himself at the redhead and tackling him in a soggy glomp, drenching him and splashing some of the water out of the tub and onto the floor. " _That's_ what you got out of that? And you say _Angeal_ fixates on weird shit!"

"Hey! Don't make a mess of my bathroom!" Genesis shouted, flipping Haine onto his back and pinning him against the side of the tub, sending an even bigger wave over the edge.

"You don't even _like_ this bathroom! Ha!" Haine snapped back, grinning in triumph as Genesis lost traction against the slippery ceramic and was pulled down under the water, the pair of them slipping below the surface with a large splash.

They slid off the seat and down to the center of the tub where they wrestled around for a few moments before Genesis managed to get his feet underneath himself and stood. The water level was around his mid-thigh at this point and it dipped even further as Haine surfaced, sputtering and shaking himself to send water flying in all directions before looking up to Genesis with a soggy, pouty glare.

" _That_... is not the point," Genesis purred with a grin, panting loudly.

"Then what is?" Haine panted back, challenging him.

Genesis pulled Haine close, pressing against him fully as he wrapped both arms around him and nuzzled against his neck, heedless of the water dripping from the teen's white hair onto his face. "That I love you."

Haine melted against him. "That doesn't even make sense," he murmured, unable to remember what they'd even been fighting about in the first place as he slid his arms around Genesis' neck. "But I'm happy for it."

More than an hour had passed and the water had long since cooled when Genesis reluctantly decided that they were, in fact, clean enough. Once they had both rinsed off and Genesis had set the tub to draining, he crossed the puddle-laden floor with a grimace and pulled a couple of large, fluffy towels out of a small closet. He wrapped one around his waist before turning back to Haine and draping the other over the teen's head. He proceeded to dry him off, all the while ignoring the flailing and muffled protests emanating from beneath the towel.

Haine finally managed to grab an edge of the towel and pulled it off of his head as he looked up at the grinning redhead with a glare. " _Zack's_ the puppy, not me!"

"Oh, my mistake. You're both so cute, it's hard to tell you apart sometimes," Genesis snickered.

"I'm not cute," Haine lied, wrapping the towel around himself and looking up at the first with the poutiest puppy face he could muster.

The effect was immediate, erasing every thought in Genesis' head and making him want to smoosh Haine up into a little ball and squeeze him and snuggle him and never let him go. Instead, he settled with leaning in and capturing the teen's pouting lips with his own and languidly kissing him as his fingers threaded through damp, white hair at the base of the boy's skull. It felt so good, he didn't even care when the corner of Haine's mouth quirked up into a smirk. He knew he was being played and he was more than fine with that.

Some water dripped from Genesis' hair onto Haine's cheek and pulled back to brush it away with his fingertips. He watched in confusion as Haine made a strange face and grasped his hand, holding it still to study it intently.

"You're wrinkly."

Genesis pulled his hand back to look at the tiny prunes his fingertips had become. "It's from being in the water for so long... it happens to everyone."

Haine held out his hand, fingertips splayed out for Genesis to see. Sure enough, not a soggy wrinkle was to be found. "Not me," he said softly.

"Eh, well, don't worry about it. Seph doesn't get pruny either. The rest of us SOLDIERs do, but it still takes longer than a normal person," Genesis said lightly, unwrapping the towel from his waist and beginning to dry his own hair.

Haine frowned thoughtfully and continued to study his fingertips for a little while longer before murmuring quietly, "It must have been hard for him..."

"What?" Genesis asked, peering from beneath his towel.

"Whenever you want to cheer me up about something, you tell me that Seph went through the same thing or something similar. I'd like to say that I don't need that reassurance, or that it doesn't help, but it does. It means a lot to me. So, I think not having someone to look up to like that would have been so much harder."

Genesis froze, realizing just how right Haine was and frowning as he thought back to all the times that he hadn't been as patient with Sephiroth as he probably should have been. As he had grown in power and reputation, it had gotten easier and easier to forget that, not long before he'd grown into the silver haired powerhouse that he was today, Sephiroth had been every bit as fragile and broken as Haine. No. He had been far worse. Even if he couldn't remember it, Haine at least had a life before the labs, the experiments, the torture. Even if they were dead, Haine once had a family who loved him. Genesis had been the first to stand up for Sephiroth, to look out for him, to teach him to stand on his own. As a result, Sephiroth had looked up to Genesis, had trusted him, and he had abused that trust. All these years, he'd thought himself to be so mature, so generous. Was he really seeking good, or just seeking attention?

"I'm sorry."

Genesis looked at Haine in confusion, seeing sympathy in the teen's eyes.

"You're upset. I shouldn't have said anything."

Genesis shook his head, mildly surprised at how natural it felt for Haine to read him so easily. "Don't be sorry. I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago. You shouldn't feel responsible for that." He gently stroked Haine's damp hair away from his forehead, placing soft kisses on his cheek and temple. Genesis rested his chin on top of Haine's head and watched the thin foam of bubbles that remained slowly melt and dissipate as the water swirled its way down the drain.

After they were both drip-free, Genesis headed back into the bedroom. A sudden thought struck him and he stopped, turning back to look at Haine. "Do you think Zack can sense emotions too now?"

"I don't know," Haine said quietly as he followed the first into the bedroom. "He doesn't seem to be affected by what she did to us. Maybe he's lucky. Maybe it just didn't work. Or maybe I'm just..." he trailed off, turning away as he felt the first's mood shift to one of stubborn protectiveness. "Sorry."

Genesis immediately dropped the issue, turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand and gently using his fingertips to guide Haine to face him again. "Well, it sounds like a pretty drastic change. I'm sure Zack would have let us know if he felt it happening. And if not, he would have at least told Angeal. And I know him, he'd have come straight to us, looking for answers."

"Yes and no. It is a huge change, but it's not easy to tell what it is. It's kinda like when you walk into a room where someone's moved something without telling you. In the back of your mind, you might notice that something's different, but until you go looking for the item that was moved, it won't really register in your brain. I noticed it right away because I was surrounded by powerful emotions that overwhelmed me. And even then, it wasn't until I really stopped caring if I lived and stopped being afraid that I was able to know for sure that it was something else influencing me. Fear and love are the deepest of human emotions and if you were to put them on a line, they'd be at opposite ends with everything else in between. They're both powerful and easy to detect, which is probably why soldiers can too, but others are really tricky. Especially arousal. It's just intoxicating. It smells like _want_ but, um... delicious? Most emotions are like that. They're very subtle and can easily be overlooked or ignored, especially the pleasant ones and even more so if you're feeling the same thing to begin with. Like, Zack could be picking up how much Angeal wants him and if he felt the same, all that might register is that Angeal feels good or smells good."

Genesis didn't even bother with clothing, opting to simply flop onto the bed naked. "I think I remember him saying something like that about you the day he brought donuts..." he said as Haine flopped beside him and wriggled his way into the redhead's arms with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that was just your shampoo. And that I didn't smell like dungeon anymore. Your shampoo does smell quite nice, by the way," he finished, nuzzling against him.

Genesis laughed lightly. "I think it smells better on you, but thanks." His smile faded and he closed his eyes. "I know you don't want anyone to know, but should we tell Zack?"

Haine buried his face in Genesis' shoulder. "Can we just wait a little longer?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Haine, I promise, he won't think any less of you."

"No. I know. It's not that. I just don't want him to... worry. Please?" Haine pleaded.

Genesis gently combed his fingers through the teen's hair. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to tell him right away. You're right, we shouldn't worry him. He's got enough to deal with," he soothed. Genesis knew it wasn't fair to Zack, but he couldn't help the welling of pride in his chest. Haine was trusting him. Not Zack. Him. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the young soldier for any possible signs of change, but as Haine settled against him, he decided to just move on. "So, uh... for your example... Sounds like you were speaking from experience. How did you already know what that felt like?" he asked, trying and failing to keep any suspicion out of his voice.

"What? Horny?" Haine shrugged with a small smirk at Genesis' one-track mind. "Same as all the others. Just paid attention to when I sensed it. First time was on the plane, when Zack was sleeping on Angeal. After that it was easy to pick up whenever they got close to each other. I smelled it faintly from you the day I got my new clothes. Zack, too. A little trial and error and it wasn't too hard to pinpoint." He took a moment to study the redheaded first's soft features. "Hey, Gen?"

"Hm?"

"You love Angeal, don't you?"

Genesis closed his eyes. There was no point in trying to lie when Haine already knew the answer. "Yea. I have for a long, long time, but... he doesn't feel the same way."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that... It's strange, though."

"What is?"

"Angeal's scent. Especially when he's near Zack... it smells... off. Like I can sense the attraction - and definitely the love - but it's tainted. Something painful, unpleasant. Like sadness, but... not."

"Knowing Angeal, it's probably guilt," Genesis shrugged.

Haine thought for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to recall the range of emotions that the unfamiliar scent stirred up within him. "Yea, that sounds right."

"I'm not surprised, then. Honestly, I couldn't believe it when I found out about them. Angeal's just so stubborn about his damn honor and all that. They've been trying to keep it a secret, but anyone with eyes can see they're mad for each other. And especially now, after what happened to Zack... I know Angeal blames himself."

"Mh, maybe."

Genesis suddenly giggled. "Well, even without special senses I know that you love Zack."

Haine snorted. "I think he's the only one who doesn't know."

"Oh come on. Even _Angeal_ can see how much he cares about you, and he's about as observant as a _rock_ sometimes. I swear though, every time he sees you two together, he looks like someone just took his birthday away."

"Why? It's not like I'd ever try to get between them," Haine said, puzzled.

"That's not the point. Angeal's used to having Zack all to himself. He's used to being Zack's everything. Now that he has to share, I think he's starting to feel less important. But don't worry about him. He truly cares about Zack, and I know he'd do anything that makes him happy – whether he wants to admit it or not. And don't worry about Zack, either. I know he's crazy about you. You should hear how he talks about you when you aren't around. And he'd be _insane_ not to want you," Genesis teased.

Haine sighed. "He does. I can sense that he does. A lot. And I haven't exactly been subtle about how I feel, but something stops him every time. It's not like Angeal, it's not sad or hurting or cold or anything like that it's just... frustrating. I can't even explain it. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it really isn't me he wants."

Genesis stroked his face gently, kissing him on the forehead. "Hey, don't think that. This is probably one of those times when feelings can't explain everything. Try just thinking it through from a psychological rather than physiological standpoint. Zack's your hero, you've made that very clear. In his mind though, that means that there's a line between you two that he shouldn't cross. I grew up with Angeal, I know how honor can twist your mind if you let it. Even if you do want it, he'd probably feel like he's taking advantage of you."

Haine pouted. "How the hell does that make sense?"

"Zack may be taking it too far, but I can understand where he's coming from. We saved you, Haine. It's logical that you would look up to us. Maybe even mistake your feelings of admiration for love. It's not unheard of." Genesis traced Haine's face with his fingertips. "It's part of the reason I've held back my feelings for you," he admitted.

Haine rested his head on Genesis' shoulder with a sigh. "I've gotta say, I'm pretty relieved to hear that. I was beginning to think mako killed your sex drive. And I don't think I could join SOLDIER if I had to give up the old yank an' splatter."

It was several minutes before Genesis had recovered enough from his fit of laughter to respond. "Where the _fuck_ did you come up with that?" he wheezed. "And, gods, no. If anything the mako sends it into overdrive! I can assure you, no matter how stubborn Zack is, I bet you drive him nuts every time you get close."

The humor of the moment was short-lived, however. "So what do I do?"

Genesis sighed, holding Haine tightly and resting his chin on top of the youth's head. "You be there. No matter what. No matter how long or how much it hurts. Real love isn't about what you can gain, but what you can give. So you stay by his side, you do whatever it takes to make him happy, because that's what makes you happy."

Haine lay still for a few moments, mulling over Genesis' words. "Have you ever tried just kissing him?"

"Um, no."

"Huh. Maybe I should just do that."

"... You are so unromantic."

Haine grinned. "I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-orgasmic Genesis is apparently very giggly. Who knew?
> 
> Haine seems to think that Genesis doesn't laugh enough and is doing his best to remedy that. I swear I have no clue where half of the crazy shit he says even _comes_ from. You can be damned sure he didn't get it from me. I'd probably turn purple and die if I said things like that. XD
> 
> Obligatory Citations Section:
> 
> Instructor Razuvious – I'm so sorry. I simply could not resist. I got tired of just using pronouns all the time and I'm not fond of OCs so I just snagged him to be my teacher here. *snicker* Hopefully he won't be nearly as much of a pain in the ass when he's not being all undead and such. (Non World of Warcraft players or anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about but would like to can google 'Instructor Razuvious' or search on wowhead and that will tell you all you need to know as well as give you an idea of his appearance. :3)
> 
> "Hey, we could even have some fun with it. We could be like the guys in that TV show and pretend like you're psychic." - Psych. I've only seen a couple episodes of the show. It's okay. Pretty funny.
> 
> "Nothing psychic about it. You're easy." - Hellboy. Abe to HB. (Hellboy's response is "How am I supposed to get a girl? I ride around in a garbage truck." Hence Genesis' reply.)
> 
> "Was he really seeking good, or just seeking attention?" - As I was writing that bit it made me think of the line from "No Good Deed" from _Wicked_ , so I changed "I" to "he" and used that. Not really a quote or reference per se, but it's a really great song nonetheless and you should go listen to it anyway. :P It could be Genesis' theme song.
> 
> "Fear and love are the deepest of human emotions" - lol _Donnie Darko_. That part really had nothing to do with the movie and wasn't any sort of clear reference, but my brain made the connection anyway. o.O


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, folks. Life happened.

"You really haven't put anything on your music player yet? I thought Genesis had a computer."

"He does, and he said I could use it, but I don't have any money to buy the songs. I know Gen would pay for it, but he's done so much for me already I really don't want to ask," Haine explained, following Cloud out into the crowded hallway.

"Oh, well that's no problem. There are plenty of ways to get music without paying for it. I can show you later if you want."

"Isn't that illegal? Could Gen get in trouble if it's traced back to his computer?"

"Ha, nobody ever checks on that sort of thing. It's almost impossible to trace and it's just not worth the effort. Besides, what are they going to do to _Genesis Rhapsodos_ for downloading a few songs?"

Haine rolled his eyes. "I think spending so much time with Seph has skewed your perception of right and wrong."

Cloud laughed. "And I think you've been listening to Zack's watered-down version of Angeal's honor rants too much."

"Ya," Haine smirked. "And I'm gonna tell him you said that, too."

"Nuuuuuuuu," Cloud squealed exaggeratedly before bursting into laughter.

More than a month had passed since Haine had joined the cadet program and his life had become a whirlwind of activity. When he wasn't in class or attending the "extra-curricular" training sessions (he still couldn't participate with sparring, but he never missed one), he was doing homework assignments or studying with Cloud for an upcoming test. What little free time he managed to find, he spent out on the firing range. Occasionally Reno would show up and share with him some new gadget or weapon and the two of them would pass the time causing mass destruction. Usually though, he would find himself alone, simply enjoying the relaxing repetition of load, aim, fire. His nights belonged to Genesis.

Aside from the occasional lack of clothing and the fact that they now shared a bed, Haine's relationship with the redhead had changed very little. For now, they were just happy enough being together and the physical aspect of their relationship was often sidelined for other things. Haine didn't want to mention it, but he could tell that Genesis was still being cautious about taking things too far. Their ventures in the bedroom hadn't gone much beyond that of their first evening's tryst and, while Haine tried to be understanding of Genesis' trepidation, there was only so much patience one could expect from a teenaged boy.

Genesis, for his part, was changing too. Without Haine around during the day, his apartment felt empty and lonely. He began burying himself in his work, and even began using his office on a somewhat regular basis. When he wasn't in his own office, he was in Angeal's. Working beside his friend somehow made the tedium more bearable. Especially when Zack or Sephiroth would occasionally pop in to visit between missions or for lunch.

Haine's hectic schedule kept him from seeing Zack hardly at all anymore and he sorely missed the young soldier's company. It was becoming painfully apparent why Genesis hadn't wanted to risk his friendship with Angeal. It was hard enough being apart when there was no other choice. If Zack were to willingly avoid Haine, he would be heartbroken.

Zack had started taking longer missions further from Midgar and he didn't always make it home at the end of the day. Haine and Genesis never said anything, but they would hold each other a little tighter on those nights when he was away. Angeal must have been a basket case.

"We have some time before we have to get to our next class. You wanna grab something to eat?" Cloud asked as he and Haine headed for the stairs leading down to the next floor of the academy.

"We can. I'm not really hungry, but if you are we can get something."

"You're never hungry. It's no wonder you're so skinny, Haine."

"I'm not skinny, I'm just fine-boned," the albino said facetiously.

"Well, if it ain't the scrawny chocobo-head and his little pet," a bitter voice said from behind them.

Cloud stopped walking and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look back at the speaker. "What's this? You finally grow a pair? Normally, you wait 'til I'm alone to annoy me."

Haine looked back and forth between the two, confused. Cloud certainly seemed familiar and unbothered by the boy's harassment. How long had it been going on? And why hadn't the blond said anything?

"Shut your filthy mouth, queer, and hand over your report for Putricide's chem class before I break your face and ruin your ticket into SOLDIER."

Cloud snorted in derision. "As persuasive as your argument is, I'm gonna have to go with 'no fuckin' way.' Asshole."

The larger boy's face twisted in anger. "What the fuck do you care about your grades? You're obviously getting into SOLDIER on your back," he snarled.

"Maybe if your mouth wasn't so big, there'd be more room in your head for a brain. Then you'd be able to do your own work, you warthog-faced buffoon," Haine snapped, stepping in between the two.

The bully blinked in surprise for a second at the usually silent youth's outburst before arrogance once again took the lead. "Well, look here. The shrimp's silent little pet has a quick tongue after all... Y'know, I can think of a better way to use that tongue. So, why don't you just get on your knees where you belong and suck my cock, bitch?"

"Well, I can't really decide between 'you're an asshole' and 'you're ugly,' so I'll just say both."

"You wanna fight, you scrawny little fuck!"

"No, not particularly," Haine said calmly, crossing his arms.

"You afraid, pansy-ass chicken shit?" the bully yelled, stepping right into Haine's personal space.

"I'm not afraid, I'd just hate to have to explain to your _parents_ why you can't have an open casket at your funeral," Haine sneered.

There were a few muffled laughs and jeers from the crowd that had gathered around them and the bully's eyes narrowed. "Yea, right! I seen you hidin' in the corner when we're all training. Fuckin' coward! I bet you won't even fight back when I punch your face in, freak!" he screamed before lunging at Haine.

* * *

Angeal sighed, his fingertips moving quickly over the keyboard on his desk. The soft clicking of keystrokes was the only sound in the calm of the room.

The stillness of the office was sundered by a crisp knock on the door. Angeal's eyes flicked to his clock. He wasn't expecting anyone and Genesis and Zack never bothered to knock. Sitting back in his chair, he granted entrance.

The door opened and a man that Angeal recognized as one of the academy's instructors quickly entered, dragging a student in by the arm. Angeal barely managed to keep his eyebrows for raising in surprise as Haine was pulled into the room. "Is there a problem, Doctor Krastinov?" he asked calmly.

Doctor Theolen Krastinov, known by his students as simply "The Butcher," was the anatomy professor in the academy. It was rumored that he had originally worked for the science department, but had been removed from his position after taking his "experimentation" a bit too far. Needless to say, Haine did not get along with the man.

"Yes, I should say there is. This _boy_ ," The Butcher sneered as he pushed Haine forward, "is not fit to be in the cadet program and should be removed _immediately_."

"I see," Angeal said carefully. "And on what grounds should this expulsion be based?"

"He attacked another cadet."

Angeal's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "And where is the other boy?"

"In the infirmary," the man said with no small amount of glee in his voice.

This time, Angeal couldn't keep his eyebrows from springing up in surprise. He quickly smoothed his features out and regained his cool demeanor. "I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will handle it from here."

With a sharp nod, the professor took his leave.

Haine hadn't so much as twitched a muscle since he'd been brought in and Angeal studied him closely. The youth looked positively miserable as he stood with his head bowed, his eyes locked onto the floor. After everything that Zack and Genesis had done for this boy, Angeal didn't want to believe that he was the type to cause trouble, but the rules were in place for a reason and he couldn't afford to be lenient. "Haine," he began, his voice soft but firm. "Do you have anything to say?" Deep down he hoped that the boy would have some sort of explanation, would plead his case so he could at least try to cut him a break. His hopes were dashed, however, as the pale teen simply shook his head, obviously prepared to accept whatever punishment he was dealt.

Angeal jumped in his seat as his door burst open and a spiky-haired ball of kinetic energy exploded into the room.

"Angeal! Wait!" Zack skidded to a halt in the center of the carpet, doubling over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air.

Yes, that was usually how Zack entered.

"Sir, please! He didn't do anything wrong!" A softer voice chimed in from behind him, a small blond running into the room to stand beside Zack. He, too, was out of breath, but seemed even more determined to speak in spite of it. "That guy- was picking- on me. Haine- just told him- to stop!" he panted out.

Angeal raised an eyebrow at the blond cadet, who he now realized must be Cloud. Who else would have thought to bring Zack? "I understand that you feel responsible and appreciate you coming forward-"

"But Angeal, he didn't touch the guy!" Zack finally shouted, having regained some semblance of breath.

"It's true, sir! All Haine did was move out of the way! That jerk got so mad he couldn't see where he was running and fell down the stairs!"

"The Butcher didn't even ask what happened! He just grabbed Haine and dragged him up here!"

"He doesn't like Haine! He's been looking for a reason to get him kicked out since he started the program!"

Angeal looked back and forth between Zack and Cloud as the two shouted at him, finally putting up his hands. "Enough!" The room fell silent again, save for the panting of the two teens. "Haine, is this true?"

Haine kept his head down, giving a small nod of confirmation.

Angeal was bewildered. "Why didn't you say something when I asked?"

"I hurt a fellow cadet," he said so quietly that even Angeal had to struggle to hear him.

"This isn't what Genesis meant!" Cloud suddenly shouted. Angeal and Zack both turned to him in confusion. Haine finally looked up. "He wasn't trying to say that you can't defend yourself or that you should blame yourself for things that aren't your fault! He just meant that you shouldn't _shoot_ me when we're sparring!"

"Yea!" Zack chimed in. "Wait, what?"

"That fucktard was _looking_ for a fight. It didn't matter what you said or did, he was going to attack you! You can't take responsibility for that!"

"He shot you?"

"But, he said 'no matter what'."

"You shot him?"

"The rules say you aren't supposed to _fight_. You weren't fighting, and even if you had been, it still wouldn't be your fault because it was self-defense!"

"But, wait-"

"Damn it, Zack! No, he didn't shoot me! It was just a misunderstanding! Now can you please shut up and focus on what's important here?"

"Alright," Angeal cut in, once again silencing the boys in the room. "Cloud, thank you for clearing this matter up. Now that I know the truth, I will be able to handle things accordingly. You may return to your class now."

Cloud nodded gratefully, sending Haine a reassuring smile before giving Angeal a crisp salute and exiting.

"Zack."

The raven looked up somewhat sheepishly, now that the drama had died down. "Um. Yes, sir?"

"I'm fairly certain there's somewhere you need to be right now. Please, go there."

"Right, sorry."

Zack gave Haine an apologetic smile and reassuring squeeze to his shoulder as he passed before leaving the pair alone in the quiet of the large office once more.

The silence in the room was no longer as stifling and uncomfortable as it had been before the interruption, but rather more contemplative. Angeal sat studying Haine for a moment longer before standing and moving around to the front of his desk to lean against it only a few feet from the teen. Crimson eyes turned up to meet deep blue and Angeal could tell that he was being scrutinized right back.

"Haine," the elder soldier began uncertainly. "Genesis... is a very passionate man. Sometimes a little too much so." He chuckled lightly and his eyes grew distant for a moment before he continued. "It's easy for him to get caught up in the moment and say what comes to mind without thinking it through. Cloud was correct. You have every right to defend yourself. You aren't in any trouble and have no reason to be ashamed about what happened," he finished gently, reaching out to place a hand on one of Haine's thin shoulders.

Without thinking, Haine stepped forward, leaning against Angeal and winding his arms around the burly man's stomach as he burrowed his face in the soldier's broad chest. After a moment's hesitation, strong arms carefully wrapped around his slim shoulders and a large hand began gently stroking his hair. Haine was nearly overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of caring that Angeal exuded; so deep and so powerful that it almost hurt. Perhaps it wasn't such a mystery after all, why this man was so loved by both Zack and Genesis. Haine closed his eyes with a soft sigh and went lax against the larger male. Something about him was just so comforting, so safe, it was hard not to relax in his presence. Immediately, Angeal's mood shifted and Haine rested his chin on the soldier's sternum as he looked up to meet his concern-filled gaze.

"Are you okay? It's not too much for you, is it?" Angeal asked softly, not even certain himself of what he was referring to exactly.

Haine smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Just tired. I guess I've been pushing myself pretty hard... it's starting to catch up with me a little."

Angeal laughed as he ruffled Haine's white spikes. "Genesis certainly is rubbing off on you. Always have to be number one. I've seen your grades, you can give yourself a break."

It was true. Haine was doing well overall in his classes, despite the troublesome start he had when it came to his tests. His scores for the multiple-choice portion were always off the charts. His essay scores, on the other hand, were abysmal as he often gave an answer that was technically _correct_ , but far from what was desired. Instructor Razuvious had even gone so far as to call him in for questioning after reading Haine's essay answers and assuming the teen was playing some sort of prank. After all, how could anyone so obviously smart think that Reeve Tuesti's personality was in any way relevant to the history of ShinRa? Haine was still working on looking beyond the literal question and using context to figure out what his professors were looking for, but he was making progress with Cloud's help.

Haine realized that he must have started to drift again when the large chest beneath his chin rumbled with a deep chuckle.

"Go home. Get some rest," Angeal said gently with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Haine felt his face heat slightly. "I'm okay. I should go back. I don't want to miss anything important."

"You've been staring through me for a full minute and a half. Whether you're in class or not, chances are you'd be missing things. You get one day off every week for a reason. Maybe you should spend it at home recuperating instead of out on the Turks' playground," Angeal nudged. This close to Haine, he could easily see how drowsy the boy was. He'd make it an order if he had to, but there was no way he was letting him go back to class. "I'll take care of your professors. Go home." For a moment Angeal thought he might argue before a small, thankful smile graced Haine's face and he nodded. With surprising reluctance, Angeal let him go.

"Thank you, sir," Haine said softly before slipping out the door to leave Angeal alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Angeal sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. His fingers tapped quietly on his keyboard as he worked on writing yet another in a long list of reports that would wind up in the circular file by the end of the week, if not the day. His hands stilled and he looked up warily as a sharp knock sounded from his door. He granted entry, relaxing as a familiar face appeared in the doorway. "Sephiroth, What can I do for you?" he asked amiably.

"Nothing," the silver haired General said as he settled into one of the seats in front of Angeal's desk. "I just came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

Angeal sat back with a sigh. "I'd love to, but unfortunately there was an incident earlier that required my attention and I'm a bit behind in my work now."

Sephiroth quirked a brow at the man. "What incident?" He hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, nothing major. Apparently one of the tougher cadets was picking on Zack's friend, Cloud. Haine stepped in and the kid wound up in the infirmary." He shuffled some of the papers on his desk, looking for a pen as he noticed a paper in front of him that still required a signature. "Apparently it wasn't Haine's fault, though, so I- Seph?" Angeal blinked in confusion as he looked up, noticing the blatantly vacant state of the room. He sat for a moment in silence before shrugging it off with a sigh and resuming his typing.

* * *

It was growing late in the day as Angeal sat at his desk, still typing away at the now-nearly-finished report. He stretched in his seat, his muscles protesting the extended lack of use before settling back in to type up the last few sentences. Angeal jumped in his seat, looking up in surprise as his door was quickly opened. "Genesis, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell happened earlier? Just what did that kid _do_ , 'Geal?" the redhead asked quickly, flopping down into the same chair that Sephiroth had.

"What are you talking about, Genesis?"

"I'm not really sure. I just heard from Reno, though, that Sephiroth stormed into the infirmary earlier and kicked a cadet right out of ShinRa. Said if he ever showed his face in Midgar again, he'd be killed on the spot. No one else seems to know about it and, since you are the impromptu disciplinary committee, I figured you must have had something to do with it."

"What? I didn't tell Sephiroth to discharge him. I hadn't even decided what his punishment would be. All I said was that the boy had been bullying Cloud and wound up getting hurt when Haine stepped in-" Angeal stopped short, flinching as Genesis jumped up and slammed his hands down on the solid wood desk.

"What! And you didn't _tell_ me? Where is Haine now? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, he's at home. I gave him the rest of the day off," he shouted quickly as the redhead disappeared out the door and down the hall.

Once again, Angeal found himself suddenly alone in the office. He glanced around the room for a moment, his eyes eventually falling on the nearly finished report glowing down at him from the computer's monitor. With a decisive nod, he quickly saved the document and told the computer to shut down before he, too, left the room.

* * *

Angeal walked swiftly through the hallways, making his way to his destination. He smiled as his target came into view. Apparently, Zack had just finished his patrol and was currently receiving his next mission from his CO. He stepped up to them, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut in, I need Zackary for some help with something."

Zack jumped in surprise and looked to the elder soldier, grinning up at him. He turned back to the other officer, giving him an apologetic look and a salute before following Angeal back down the hall. "Hey, so what do you need me for?"

Angeal let a rare smile turn up the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to help you with some top-secret training that every first-class SOLDIER should have..."

Zack lit up like a christmas tree. "Really? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

Angeal's smile turned devious. "The sacred art of using chopsticks."

Zack stopped walking. "Wait, did you just pull rank to take me out to dinner?"

All he received in response was a chuckle as Angeal continued walking.

* * *

Genesis had no idea what to expect as he rushed back to his apartment. Maybe he should have waited to hear whatever Angeal had been about to say, but it didn't matter. Haine was home, so that's where he needed to be.

An image of Haine, hurt and alone, flickered through his mind and he put on an extra burst of speed as he raced toward the elevator to his floor. The more rational part of his mind chimed in with the knowledge that Angeal would never allow Haine to return home alone if he were injured, but the rational part of his mind wasn't the part in charge just then.

Just before reaching the elevators, Genesis altered his course and aimed for the stairwell. Last time he'd been stuck in the elevator while rushing home, he had briefly considered the possibility that opening the ceiling hatch and shimmying up the cables might actually be quicker. Were he to wind up in the enclosed space again, he might actually try it.

Twelve flights of stairs and a plethora of trampled soldiers and office workers later, Genesis skidded to a halt in front of his door. Once the door slid open, he rushed into the room, making a bee-line for the couch where Haine was sitting. He collapsed to his knees on the floor in front of him and began frantically running his hands over the teen's body in search of lumps, bumps, bruises, scratches, broken bones, or anything else that might be out of place. "Where are you hurt?" he huffed out in a rush. "Are you bleeding? Internally? Anything broken? Sometimes you might not feel a break because fluids are rushing to the area. Any rushing fluids?" Haine's laughter was music to his ears and he collapsed in relief, faceplanting into the teen's lap. "How many stripes do I have?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Three!" Haine barely managed to wheeze out between laughs.

"No!" Genesis shouted, straightening up to grab Haine by the shoulders and shake him. "I knew it! There's something wrong with you!" he exclaimed before flopping back down onto Haine's thighs and peering up at him. "You're really okay?"

Haine grinned as he nodded and ran his fingers through Genesis' hair. "I'm really okay. Promise."

"What happened? Something about a guy bullying Cloud and you got in a fight?"

Haine nodded again. "Yea. I didn't know about it. I guess he usually only hassles Cloud when he's alone. I'd never seen him before. He was trying to get Cloud to give him his chemistry report and being a real dick about it. What he said about Cloud... it just made me mad. I don't remember exactly what I said, but, um, it probably wasn't very nice. He called me a bitch and told me to suck his cock."

"He said what?" Genesis said with a dangerously even tone.

"I told him no and some of the kids around us started laughing. I guess that made him even madder because he started screaming at me and attacked."

Genesis propped himself up on one elbow on the couch cushion beside Haine's leg. "Well then, I'm glad you kicked his ass. Sounds like he deserved it, big time. I'm proud of you."

Haine drew a knee up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. "You shouldn't be. I didn't fight him. All I did was dodge when he rushed at me. He hurt himself. I didn't do anything." He rested his forehead on his knee as he braced himself for the wave of disappointment that he would be feeling from Genesis. But it never came.

"Hey..." Genesis stroked his fingers down Haine's cheek and gently lifted the teen's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Then I'm even more proud of you."

"But I couldn't fight."

"No. You _didn't_ fight. There's a difference. You may not have fought back, but you didn't stand there and get pummeled, either. It may only be a small improvement, but it's an important one."

"But he got really hurt. After it happened, all I could think about was how mad you'd be. You said I should never hurt my fellow cadets for any reason. Then Krastinov grabbed me and took me up to Angeal's office. I thought for sure I was going to be kicked out, but Cloud got Zack to bring him up to the office so he could tell Angeal what happened. He said it was okay and that I should come home to rest for the day."

Genesis faceplanted into Haine's lap again with a groan. "I'm so stupid!" He looked up with big, pleading eyes. "Just don't listen to me anymore."

Haine laughed. "But if I stop listening to you, wouldn't I be I listening to you?" He grinned at Genesis' pout and began pushing the redhead's hair back away from his face, mussing up the long strands as he gently scratched the sensitive scalp beneath them. Immediately, Genesis melted, letting out a low sound that was distinctly reminiscent of a purr.

The senior soldier wound his arms around Haine's slim waist as he peered up at the teen, returning his soft smile of contentment. And just like that, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angeal is sooooo out of the loop. He's so out of the loop, he doesn't even know there _is_ a loop. Doesn't stop him from trying, though. XD
> 
> Poor Haine. He is apparently the master of accidentally hurting people. D: Not that it wasn't well-deserved in this instance...
> 
> In case you're wondering how Cloud got Zack so quickly (I know I was), Seph gave him a PHS for emergency use. And he considered this an emergency. Yar.
> 
> And, yes. I do think Cloud would use the word fucktard in front of Angeal. He's pissed, by golly! He'll most likely blush about it later as he sheepishly tells Sephiroth about what happened (during the "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-you-were-being-bullied? interrogation), but he wasn't really thinking about that just then. XD
> 
> ...Did anyone else ever have trouble with essay tests in school? I seriously could never figure out what the teacher was actually asking for. Maybe I'm just insane. .
> 
> For those of you who didn't grow up in an office, the circular file is another name for the trash can. :P
> 
> Quotes/Refs:
> 
> "You warthog-faced buffoon" - "Inconceivable!" "Stop that now, I mean it!" "Anybody want a peanut?" "Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togeva... today." If you still haven't gotten it after all that... You lose. XD
> 
> Prof. Putricide & The Butcher - More guest stars from WoW! I'm having a bit too much fun with this, I think...
> 
> "How many stripes do I have?" - Finding Nemo! :D
> 
> I got a timeline maker! :D Made up a real timeline for this fic and... I'm still soooooooooooooooooooooo far from done. XD Looks like DoW is going to be between 45 and 50 chapters, minimum. x_x Never fear, I am far too stubborn to give up! ...Some extra poking and the occasional nag might be good to get me moving though. o3o
> 
> Check out my LiveJournal for a small pic of the timeline!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry this took so long. I was having too much fun writing chapter 18 and didn't want to come back and finish this one. XD
> 
> Putting a warning here because Haine likes it rough... and he always gets what he wants. >:3

Genesis sighed tiredly as he punched in the code to his front door and waited for it to register. He looked at the keypad. It really was time for an upgrade. Preferably with something more tangible than a number to memorize. Electronic keys or cards, perhaps. He'd mention it at the next board meeting. 

It had been nearly a week since the fiasco with Cloud's bully. Haine had taken Angeal's words to heart and had begun spending more of his time off at home. For as worn out as he was, Genesis couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the door slid open and he was greeted by the sound of loud music emanating from somewhere within the living unit. To be honest, he'd begun to worry that Haine hadn't liked his gift after all. He pulled off his red leather coat and tossed it over the arm of the loveseat before making his way toward the epicenter of the din. 

Genesis stopped in front of the closed door to the study, suddenly very thankful for the thorough soundproofing of his unit, when the door flew open and a wall of music slammed into him. With only the smallest fraction of his brain dedicated to wondering how Haine could possibly have heard him coming over the relentless pounding of piano, drums, and bass, and the rest being overrun with soundwaves, it took Genesis a few seconds to realize that the force that had knocked him to the ground had, in fact, not been a wave of sound, but rather a solid body. A  _half naked_  solid body.

Genesis dragged his gaze from Haine's bare torso up to his fiercely glowing red eyes and something in the back of his mind supplied that this was  _very_  not normal. But Genesis didn't have much time to ponder whether the dangerously vibrant glow was a good or bad thing before the teen's lips were crushed against his own in a searing kiss that inevitably blanked any and all thoughts from his mind. 

 _~Is your secret safe tonight?  
and are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?~_

Haine's fingers were in his hair, his nails gently dragging across his sensitive scalp as the teen mouthed the words to the song against his skin. 

 _~Will they find our hiding place?  
Is this our last embrace?  
Or will the walls start caving in?~_

Genesis' rough gasp drew out into a desperate moan as Haine's mouth moved along his jawline to nibble and suck on the earring dangling from his lobe.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
but it should have been right~_

Genesis could feel the heavy beat of the music pounding through his chest.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
let our hearts ignite~_

Echoing in his ribcage.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
are we digging a hole?~_

Forcing his heart to beat in time.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
this is out of control~_

Haine's hands sought out the buckles holding Genesis' sword harness in place and began tugging them open.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
it could never last~_

Genesis yanked frantically at the gauze around Haine's throat, tearing the weak fabric away. 

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
must erase it fast~_

Haine ground against Genesis desperately as the redhead's mouth latched onto his neck.

 _~It could be wrong, could be wrong-  
but it could have been right~_

Genesis threw his head back and moaned loudly as Haine thrust against him and the teen's fingers found their way up his shirt.

 _~It could be wrong could be-~_

Haine straightened up, straddling Genesis' thighs, and reached out to yank the elder male up by the straps of his unbuckled sword harness. 

 _~Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down.  
Hold me...  
Our lips must always be sealed~_

Haine's lips were at his ear again and although Genesis could feel more than hear the word those soft lips were forming against him, he immediately recognized it. 

 _“Please.”_

Haine grinned as he felt the last of Genesis' resistance dissolve and he pushed the redhead back down to the floor so he could begin unbuckling his numerous belts. He pulled the topmost one apart and quickly popped the button behind it open as well. His movements were uncharacteristically frenzied and haphazard as he yanked on tight black leather and cloth. He wanted, and he wanted  _now_. 

For as much as Genesis would have loved to let Haine tear his clothes off and have his way on the floor of the hall, that was not how he wanted their first time to be. He grabbed the teen's wrists and pulled his hands away in an attempt to regain some semblance of control.

Growling possessively, Genesis flipped Haine onto his back. The teen gasped in surprise and pleasure as the elder soldier seized control, grinding against him dominantly as he thrust his tongue between Haine's lips to invade and explore the moist cavern behind them. With legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and long fingers grasping and tugging at his hair, Genesis barely managed to pull away long enough to shrug out of his sword harness. The heavy, thick leather dropped to the carpet with a soft thud, immediately forgotten where it lay. 

Somehow, Genesis managed to get his legs beneath himself to lift Haine from the floor and slam his back against the wall. The apology he'd intended to utter for the rough treatment was lost in a rush of air as sharp teeth clamped down on the side of his neck and deceptively slender limbs cinched around him painfully tight. 

It took a strength of will comparable to that of Angeal's to resist the urge to flip the teen around and pound him into oblivion against the wall. Instead, he carried Haine down the hallway to the bedroom. At the very least, he wanted their first time to be in a  _bed_. The rose petals and candles, however, would have to wait.

Genesis deposited the tiny albino on the end of the mattress and he immediately scooted up toward the pillows. The SOLDIER first was barely given a chance to slip his shirt off before Haine dragged him up to the head of the bed and pulled him down, pinning himself beneath the larger man. 

Haine's eyes rolled back and he whimpered softly as the redhead attacked the side of his neck. He clawed at Genesis' back and shoulders as the elder's tongue and teeth sent jolts of lightening down his spine. 

The momentary quiet of the previous song ending was suddenly shattered by the beginning of the next causing Haine and Genesis both to nearly jump out of their skin. Not wanting another rude interruption later, Genesis struggled to pull away, murmuring out between kisses, “Just- let me- turn that- mmh- off-” 

With a gargantuan amount of effort, he managed to wriggle out of Haine's grasp and left the youth panting lightly on the bed as he made for the study to turn off the blaring music. By the time he returned, Haine had kicked off the last of his clothes and lay sprawling on the bed with a devious gleam lighting up his eyes. 

Genesis was reminded of their first night together, but this time was different. This time, he knew what Haine wanted and was more than willing to give it to him. His breath caught in his throat as Haine slowly dragged the fingertips of one hand up one of his own thighs, completely avoiding his hardened and weeping length to trail up his chest and to the deep scars on his neck. He tilted his head back, exposing himself to Genesis who by that time was trying to wriggle out of his pants, boots, and underwear all at once and having no luck with any of it. 

Rolling his eyes, Haine decided to take pity on the fiery first. He crawled to the end of the bed, leaning off of it to hook his fingers through the redhead's beltloops and pull him close. Immediately, Genesis abandoned his efforts on divesting himself to focus on groping and tasting as much of Haine as he could while the boy tugged skillfully at the numerous buckles and belts keeping him clad in leather. 

He pressed his thumb to the underside of Haine's chin, turning the teen's face upward to capture his lips in a kiss and grunting into the youth's mouth as the last of his belts was undone and he was finally pulled free from the confines of his pants. A few more minutes of sloppy, heated kisses and blind tugging and Genesis was able to kick off his boots and send the remainder of his clothing flying. 

The redhead found himself once again dragged down on top of Haine. The skin-on-skin contact sent liquid fire shooting through his veins and every thrust of his hips left fresh trails of sticky precum on the teen's skin. 

Haine spread his legs, drawing his knees upward and angling himself so that he could feel Genesis' dripping hardness rubbing against his entrance. He let out a strangled groan of need as he tried to push the fiery first down and guide him in. 

Genesis grunted as he struggled against Haine's grip, not wanting to hurt the teen by giving in to his impatience. “Wait. Stop,” he gasped out, leaning to one side so that he could pull open the drawer of his nightstand.

After fumbling blindly for a few moments in the drawer, Genesis' fingers closed around the brand new tube of lubricant that he'd purchased “just in case” and he pulled it out. As he settled back on top of Haine, a sudden and particularly well-aimed sharp bite to the side of his neck caused his body to seize up. The resulting clench of his hand crushed the tube he was holding and sent clear gel flying out of the tip to splatter all over the comforter. 

Panting, Genesis stared at the crumpled and mostly empty tube in his hand for a few seconds before bursting out into peals of laughter. “I swear to God, that never happens!!” 

Haine snickered into Genesis' shoulder. “Fook Mi, that was fast...” 

Genesis grinned. “Oh, you're going the right way for a smacked bottom and I don't care who knows it!”

“Mmm. Yes, please,” Haine purred. 

The teen's words shot straight to Genesis' cock and he grunted as his mind was flooded with delicious imagery and he unwittingly squished the last remaining gobs of gel out of the abused tube still clutched in his fist. Haine giggled beneath him and he looked down, a smirk of his own spreading across his lips as he turned the youth's mirth into a gasp of pleasure with a slow thrust, perfectly aimed to slide the length of the first's cock over his eagerly awaiting entrance.

Haine rolled his hips, desperately seeking the burning stretch of being filled and let out a soft yelp of despair as Genesis pulled away. Pleading red eyes opened to peer up into lust-clouded blue. 

“Hold on,” Genesis said, his voice husky. Tossing the now useless tube over his shoulder with a snort, the redhead opted to simply scoop up some of the goo on the comforter. Smearing his hand through it, he made sure his fingers were well-coated. “I don't want to hurt you, okay? I just need to-”

“No. You don't. Gen, please. I can take it. I  _like_  it,” Haine persuaded. “Please. I can't wait. I need you  _now_.”

Genesis bit his lip, but nodded against his better judgment. He quickly slicked himself with the gel coating his hand and lined himself up with Haine's unprepared entrance. He paused, studying his young lover carefully as he began to slowly force his way into the youth's body.

Haine lay perfectly still, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he waited. His eyes were closed tightly as he focused on relaxing and opening himself up to accept Genesis. He shook with anticipation and could feel the redhead's eyes roving over him. The pressure against his entrance increased and he whimpered loudly as the very tip of the fiery first's sizable length began stretching him open. The feeling was intense and electrifying and Haine found himself craving more of the burning pain of being stretched.

Before Genesis had a chance to react, thin legs had wrapped around his hips and pulled tight, drawing him in and burying him to the hilt in Haine's tight, spasming heat. His eyes crossed and he squawked ungracefully at the sudden overwhelming tightness. It was too much, too fast and Genesis very nearly lost his tenuous grip on control. He grasped Haine's narrow hips, desperately clinging to him and keeping him from moving. 

Haine felt the flare of panic from the redhead and his eyes snapped open to search his face. “Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

Genesis let out a breathy chuckle. “That's- my line,” he panted. He rested his forehead on Haine's shoulder. “Just- Just need a second.”

Haine laughed lightly, relaxing again. “I though you said that never happens,” he teased.

“You are the exception to every rule,” Genesis replied. “What made you think this would be any different?”

Haine smirked and turned his head to nuzzle against Genesis as he combed his fingers through strands of red. “Mmm. I'm ready whenever you are, babe,” he purred.

“Nngh! You keep talking like that and I really will lose it,” Genesis groaned. 

Haine snickered. “Why am I not surprised that you like dirty talk?” He nibbled the elder's ear for a few seconds before whispering lustily into it. “Do you want me to beg?”

Genesis' hips jerked forward of their own accord. “ _Shit_ ,” he swore sharply. 

Haine's smirk widened and he panted softly into Genesis' ear. “ _Don't hold back_.”

Hearing his own words used against him was the final straw. Genesis drew back, pulling nearly out of Haine before slamming back in and tearing a ragged cry from him. As he began thrusting quickly into the teen's tight passage, his hair was roughly grabbed and he was pulled down into a heated kiss. 

Haine groaned loudly into Genesis' mouth as the elder's thickness stretched and stroked his interior walls with each powerful thrust. He wrapped his limbs around the soldier as tightly as he could, trying to pull him even closer as their tongues and teeth fought for dominance. He bit down on the soft juncture of Genesis' neck and shoulder, dragging both hands down his back to firmly grip the redhead's tight ass and drive him in even deeper than before.

Genesis tried to lift himself up onto his arms for better leverage, but was immediately pulled back down and drawn in for another deep kiss. It was obvious that Haine had no intention of loosening his squid-like grip on the first. Without breaking their kiss, he wrapped his arms around Haine, keeping their torsos flush as he pulled his knees beneath himself and lifted their hips. The new position put most of their weight on Haine's shoulders, but the teen seemed more than content to bear it for the increased speed, depth, and power it granted Genesis. In fact, the redhead doubted that he noticed the change at all until the new angle drove him firmly against the teen's prostate, reducing him to a mewling, shivering bundle of nerves. 

Genesis sucked Haine's tongue into his mouth, wrestling with it playfully as he pounded into him. Their kiss was broken as Haine threw his head back and he happily moved his attention to the teen's exposed throat and collar bones. He could feel the telltale tightening of muscles as Haine drew close to orgasm and he arched away just enough to snake a hand between their bodies and grasp the boy's erection. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders as he fisted the teen's shaft and Genesis knew that neither one of them was going to last much longer.

He buried his face in Haine's neck, licking and nibbling the soft spot just beneath his ear. “Come for me, pup,” he commanded in a throaty whisper. No sooner had the words passed his lips than he felt Haine's body clamp tightly around his as a rush of fluid coated their stomachs. He continued to roughly stroke the teen inside and out as he finally allowed himself to succumb to the riptide of pleasure and came with a rough cry, emptying himself deep within the albino's tight passage. 

Genesis collapsed on top of Haine, grateful that the teen seemed to very much enjoy being crushed beneath him. He huffed and panted roughly, feeling more spent and satiated than he could ever remember feeling in his life. Humming contentedly, he nuzzled into Haine's neck, gently kissing his way along the youth's jaw and to his mouth. Genesis managed to pry his eyes open then, smiling down at the lithe teen beneath him as he gently nibbled at his lower lip. He closed his eyes as Haine's fingers combed through his hair. “Mmmm. Love you.”

Haine grinned lopsidedly against Genesis' lips. “Love you, too.” 

“You hurt?” Genesis asked, his post-orgasmic haze beginning to dissipate and allowing his doubt to begin creeping back in.

“Not in any way I don't like,” Haine murmured sleepily, his grin refusing to fade. 

Genesis grinned back, sharing one more languid kiss with the boneless albino before hoisting himself up on his arms and carefully pulling away from- and out of -Haine. The milky fluid that dribbled from between his pale cheeks was tinted pink with blood and Genesis felt a fresh stab of guilt before a kick to his shoulder diverted his attention. He rubbed his shoulder as he looked at Haine in confusion and finally noticed the pouty glare the teen was giving him. 

“Don't you  _dare_  start thinking like that. You didn't do anything I didn't ask you to,” he said stubbornly.

Genesis felt his cheeks redden. One would think he'd have been used to that by now... He smiled at Haine, letting go of his concerns. After all, nothing Genesis could do would ever compare to what had already been done... He quickly put a stop to that train of thought.

The fiery soldier surveyed the mess they had made with a small grimace. The comforter on the bed was a goopy disaster, and Haine wasn't looking much better. He considered grabbing a towel, but after looking over Haine's now-snoozing form again, decided against it. No, a towel simply would not suffice. 

Haine grunted in surprise as he was suddenly scooped up off of the bed and into strong arms. “Gen, what are you doing?”

“Bath time!” Genesis sing-songed.

In no mood to disagree, Haine simply wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck and snuggled against him as he was carried to the bathroom.

\+ + +

Once both young men were clean and dry, and the blanket on the bed had been swapped out, Genesis had gone around the apartment to shut off lights and make sure everything was secure for the night before returning to the bedroom. Haine had already gotten into bed, but instead of being snuggled in and awaiting the redhead's return, he was sitting up, staring thoughtfully at the pattern on the new comforter. 

Genesis flipped off the light switch and joined the teen in bed, looking at him with concern as red eyes turned to him. Before he had a chance to speak, however, he was pulled down onto the soft pillows and warm arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. 

“You called me pup,” Haine said suddenly, answering the redhead's unasked question. 

Genesis froze up and his cheeks flushed bright crimson as he remembered the word slipping from his tongue. “Haine, I'm-”

Haine shook his head and pressed the pad of his thumb to the elder soldier's lips to silence him. “No. I liked it.” He stroked Genesis' lower lip with his thumb. “I want to be your puppy. I want... to belong to you.”

Genesis' lips turned upward in a smile and his eyes brightened. “I think I'd like that, too,” he murmured happily. “Mmm, you're so cute though. I'd be worried that someone might try to steal you. I think I might have to get you a collar- made,” he said, hesitating a fraction of a second before completing his thought. Thankfully, any doubts he might have had were assuaged a second later as Haine burst out laughing. 

“Fine, but only if the tag says 'Property of Genny Bean' on it!” 

“What?” Genesis asked, bewildered. 

“Hey, you can't be the only one without a silly nickname.”

“Yea, but where the heck did you come up with 'Genny Bean'?”

“Y'know, Genny Beans... those little squishy candies you got from a fan that I ate because you don't like them?” 

Genesis howled with laughter. “Je-  _jelly_!” he wheezed. “ _Jelly beans!!_ ” 

Haine arched a brow. “But that doesn't sound like your name at all. I like 'Genny Beans' better.”

Genesis wiped the tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes as his breathing slowly returned to normal. “Ohhh, babe. Anything.” He giggled contentedly as he wrapped himself around Haine. “You can call me anything you want.” 

= = =

“What's this one from?”

Genesis shivered, holding in a gasp as Haine slowly ran his tongue over one of the scars on his torso. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillow, losing himself in the feeling as Haine began nibbling the slim, raised line just below his collarbone. “First mission in Wutai,” he sighed blissfully. “I got reckless.” 

The flickering glow of the television screen offered the only illumination in the room, casting strange shadows over the pair on the bed as Haine continued to lavish attention over Genesis' soft skin. The day had been long and tiring for both of them and, after the previous night's activities, they were more than content to spent the evening relaxing in bed before turning in early.

“And what about this one?”

Genesis didn't even bother trying to stifle his moan as Haine gently lapped at a scar just beneath his bellybutton. Red eyes looked up at him expectantly and he chuckled. “Why are you so fascinated by my scars?” 

“I don't know. I guess... because each one is a story. A piece of history. You and Zack and Angeal have a lot of history. Lots of memories, all over your skin. And... I don't have any,” Haine said, looking down at his own flawless chest and stomach. “I kinda think I should, though. I mean, a lot of times when I'd wake up after... after the fights, I'd be all bloody and my clothes would be ripped. Never had a mark on me though, no matter how much it hurt.”

Genesis frowned, stroking his fingertips down Haine's smooth skin. “I'll bet she just used materia on you. If you get to it quick enough, a high level cure can heal you completely with no trace of scarring.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. And once you're in SOLDIER, you'll see how mako makes you heal even faster.” 

Haine sat back on the bed, contemplating something for a second. “Huh. Well that explains that.”

“Explains what?”

“Why Zack woke up so quick in the lab. It's one of the reasons Einstürzen said he was going to replace me. His neck and back healed up really fast and he woke up a lot sooner than the rest of us, too. Most of us had our stitches out before we even woke up. She thought it meant he was better than me. I guess it was just the mako though,” he explained, slithering under the covers and snuggling up against Genesis' side with a sleepy yawn. 

The SOLDIER first kissed Haine on the top of the head as he turned the volume on the TV down to nothing. He absentmindedly brushed his fingertips down Haine's arm as he watched the ceaseless scrolling of headlines along the bottom of the news program. A flash of silver across the screen caught his attention and he shifted his focus back to the main story just in time to see Sephiroth fading from view. Even without hearing the reporter, Genesis knew what was being said. Hero of Wutai. Hero of ShinRa. Hero of Heroes...  _Not that it means anything to him._

Sephiroth had never cared for the attention that was lavished upon him. He spent most of his life cutting himself off, trying to hide away from the masses who would have loved him. Genesis had never understood how he could turn his back on those who looked up to him. Genesis sighed quietly and tried to dredge up even a spark of the old jealousy that used to rage within him, but found that he couldn't.  _He has the world. Adoration. Everything. Everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever dreamed of. Everything... except..._  

Genesis looked down at Haine's sleeping face. Somehow, the rest of the world just didn't seem so important anymore.

“Stop thinking so hard. You're going to burst into flames,” Haine mumbled sleepily into his chest.

The redhead grinned, chuckling lightly as he kissed Haine on the top of his head. “I'm sorry. Go to sleep,” he whispered as he turned the television off. The room was plunged into darkness and Genesis quietly placed the remote on the nightstand before snuggling against Haine and running his fingers through the teen's hair. He was just beginning to drift off himself when Haine's soft voice broke the silence. 

“What's hurting you Genesis?”

The redhead snapped awake, his hand stopping in Haine's hair mid-stroke. “What are you talking about?”

“I can sense that you're in pain sometimes. But you never say anything. You pretend like it isn't there, but I can feel it.” He hoisted himself up, resting on an elbow and looking down at Genesis in the darkness. “So what is it? What's making you hurt?”

Genesis tried to smile reassuringly. “I don't know. I guess it's just a part of getting old.”

“You aren't old. You aren't. Not even close.”

“I know. I just... Sometimes I just don't think I was really cut out for SOLDIER. It's... been hard on me. But I don't want you worrying about me. Some people just get worn out earlier in life. It's nothing I can't live with. And someday I'll retire and then I can spend my days on the front porch in my rocking chair with my typewriter in my lap. And you can take care of me. Give me sponge baths every night,” he joked. 

If Haine could sense the doubt the elder soldier had in his own assurances, he chose not to say anything.

= = =

The sun had barely begun to show its face when a sharp 'blip' rang through the room. Haine groaned and slung an arm over Genesis' sleeping form, groping around on the bedside table a moment before grabbing the first's PHS. He pulled it close to his face and flipped it open, his eyes scanning the text message. His brows drew together and he tossed the phone back onto the table. 

Haine grabbed a hold of Genesis' shoulder, shaking him gently. “Gen, wake up. Lazard needs to see you in his office. Now.”

Genesis grunted, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. “Five more minutes, mom,” came his muffled reply. 

Haine rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Lazard was calling Genesis in so early, but it didn't matter. He needed to get the redhead up. 

Gently running his fingertips up Genesis' spine, Haine brushed the strands of red hair away from the back of his neck. He leaned in, nibbling the exposed skin at the base of the soldier's skull. Genesis reacted immediately, moaning softly as he turned onto his side to expose his throat and body for Haine. The teen wasted no time in stroking his hand down the elder's side and to the front of his underwear to softly rub the half-hard flesh trapped within through the fabric. He continued suckling at the side of Genesis' neck as he felt him hardening and steadily began stroking faster and more firmly. Haine let out a soft moan of his own as the redhead turned to lay on his back, submitting himself fully to the attention. He kissed a trail from Genesis' neck down to a nipple, circling the sensitive bud with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth with a groan as the body beneath him jerked and Genesis let out a shuddering gasp of pleasure. 

He could feel that Genesis was already close to coming, so he increased his efforts, wrapping a leg around the soldier's and thrusting against him as he moaned deeply around the nipple he continued to tease with his mouth and picked up the pace of his stroking. Seconds later, he felt the elder's cock bucking under his hand as the thrill of orgasm assaulted his senses, nearly dragging him over the edge as well. 

As the body beneath his went lax, Haine gently disengaged, giving one last lick to the now-reddened nipple as he pulled away. He flopped back onto his side of the bed, ignoring his own desires for the time being. “There. Now you're a mess. Go get cleaned up.” 

Genesis gave an irritated sigh, though the sated expression on his face belied his true feelings on the matter. He smiled warmly at Haine as the teen peered at him from behind his arm and was sorely tempted to suffer the slimy consequences of postponing his clean up in favor of reciprocating, but he knew that it would be moot to even try. Haine was stubborn and no amount of cajoling could change his mind once it was made up. “This had better be quick, Lazard,” he grumbled to himself as he rolled out of the bed and stripped out of the lone garment he wore before grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom to clean himself up and get dressed. If he hurried, he could be back in time to squeeze in a quickie before Haine had to leave for his classes...

= = =

“I apologize for calling you in so early, however something has come to my attention and I could not, in good conscience, let it pass by,” Lazard said coolly once both Genesis and Angeal were standing before his desk. His words were as cryptic as ever as he held out a folder to Genesis. 

Genesis accepted the proffered folder, looking down as he opened it and scanning the contents with barely concealed disinterest before his eyes went wide. “This is-” he gasped, seeing an old photograph of a very young Haine looking up at him from the folder in his hands. “'Unit three'? Haine... Rammsteiner. Sex: male, Date of birth-” Genesis' head snapped up. “Today. His birthday. It's today,” he said, shocked. He looked back down at the paper, searching it. “There's no year. Just a day and month...  _Rammsteiner_... That doesn't sound like he's from around here... Did you look up the name??”

Holding back a smirk at Genesis' abrupt shift in attitude, Lazard nodded, holding up another sheet of paper and reading from it. “The Rammsteiner family was last seen in Modeoheim-”

“Modeoheim!?” Genesis interrupted. “Modeoheim was abandoned nearly a  _decade_  ago!”

Lazard continued, ignoring the outburst. “Last seen in  _Modeoheim_  before setting out for Icicle Inn. They never arrived.” He set down the paper. “That was eleven years ago.” 

Genesis sank into a chair, feeling numb and sick. “Eleven... years...” Eleven years of torture and abuse and monsters and _pain._  “How old was he?” His voice was little more than a whisper.

“It took some digging through old files, but we did manage to find his birth records. At the time he was taken, he was eight years old.” Lazard's tone was cool, but it had taken a fair amount of preparation to be able to keep his composure. 

“Eight?” Genesis squeaked. The folder in his hands began to shake as he looked down at it, not even seeing it as his mind raced.  _Eight. Eleven. Nineteen._  Haine was nineteen, not the assumed fifteen. Genesis had absolutely no idea how he should be feeling. “What did she do to them?” he asked, the tightness in his chest and throat clipping the words. 

“Unfortunately, we are still uncertain of that.”

“What about the facility they were found in? What  _was_  it? Surely it was not something Einstürzen could have built,” Genesis pressed on.

Lazard paused for a moment, contemplating. “I'm sorry. At this time, I cannot answer that question, either.” 

“What else did you find out? Tell us everything you  _can_ ,” Angeal asked, placing a steadying hand on Genesis' shoulder before the redhead could allow emotion to get the best of him. 

Lazard leaned back in his chair. “We also found records of a missing schoolteacher. One Mrs. Angelika Einstürzen.”

Genesis let out a soft gasp. “That classroom...” 

“Apparently, shortly before the exodus from Modeoheim, there had been an accident. Several children were killed. One of them was Mrs. Einstürzen's son, Kenny.” 

“Kenny... was her son?” Angeal asked, joining Genesis in one of the chairs in front of Lazard's desk. 

Lazard nodded. “We were able to recover a journal she had been keeping. The earlier entries were of little interest. However, there is an abrupt shift shortly into it. She mentions a vision of an 'angel'; a beautiful woman who appeared in a dream and offered her a way to create what she referred to as 'the perfect child' - one who could withstand any amount of pain or suffering and would not succumb to an accident like the one that claimed her son's life. Most of the attempts were utter failure, resulting in the massive, hulking monstrosities that you encountered. The ones who survived the initial procedure were pitted against the failures and, eventually, against each other. 

“It seems Haine was one of the first to undergo this mysterious surgical procedure, as well as being the most receptive to it. She mentions having done a substantial amount of 'tinkering' with his body, though what that could mean is anyone's guess. Our records do indicate that he was most likely one of her students before the accident. Perhaps that is why he was considered her favorite, and why she spent so much more time on 'perfecting' him than any of the others.” 

“There is nothing written about the process used on the children?” Angeal asked, knowing that Genesis was most likely unable to voice the question.

“There is. A good deal, in fact. However, much of it is completely unintelligible. It may have made sense in her twisted mind, but to us, it is little more than gibberish. There is one thing, however that is referred to many times throughout her notes. 'The Cerberus Spine'. Does that hold any meaning for either of you?” 

Angeal simply shook his head, but Genesis' eyes narrowed in thought. “Spine? When we recovered Zack, he had an incision running the full length of his spine. Haine has a similar scar. Cerberus I don't recognize, but if she tampered with their spinal columns... You don't think... They couldn't have been  _replaced_ , could they?”

“That would be impossible. A spinal transplant would have killed them, there's no way a body could accept that much trauma and survive– let alone  _function_ ,” Angeal said. “It must refer to a type of procedure, then. Did you manage to find anything on it?”

“Our research has turned up nothing useful, only that the name Cerberus is that of one of the ancient gods believed in by the citizens of the northern towns.”

“Well, that makes a sort of sense then. If they were from Modeoheim, it could explain the name, but that doesn't help us to know what it means.” Genesis frowned, the expression bordering on a pout. 

“Alright then. Tell me, have you noticed any odd behavior coming from either of the boys?” Lazard continued.

Angeal was quick to answer. “No, Zack has been performing his duties as well as ever and Haine is making phenomenal progress in his classes. They both have had a few incidents of nightmares, but that is no different than most new soldiers' reaction to seeing war for the first time.”

“And Haine is genuine in his interest to join SOLDIER?”

“Yes,” Genesis said without hesitation, though his voice was still strained. “He wants to help people. There is not a doubt in my mind that he would do whatever it takes to accomplish that.” 

“And the living arrangements, they are still satisfactory?”

“Yes,” both soldiers said a little too quickly. 

“Very good.” Lazard gave another cryptic, knowing smile at the pair before him. “You have both been given the day off. Zackary, as well. A helicopter is waiting on the roof to take you to the ShinRa beach house in Costa del Sol. I hope you use the time off well. After all, you have an awful lot of birthdays to make up for.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Genesis said, jumping up from his seat. He could have kissed the man. Instead, he offered up a bright, thankful grin - one he actually meant - and saluted respectfully before turning to leave. 

“One last thing, gentlemen,” Lazard said quietly, drawing their attention back to him before they made it out the door. He fiddled with the edge of another folder on the desktop, looking uncharacteristically uncertain for a moment. “Is Haine aware... that he had a sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hainemon uses Morningwood against Genemon!
> 
> It's super effective!!
> 
> *is shot*
> 
> MWAHAHA. Plot thickens. :3 Tune in next time for EPIC BIRTHDAAAAY!!!11@!!ONE
> 
> Song in the beginning is "Resistance" by Muse. An amazing band with one of the most unique sounds I've ever heard. Aptly named, too. These guys have offered up plenty of inspiration along the way in this fic. XD Highly recommended if you have good taste in music. :P
> 
> Genesis needs to stop wearing so much damned clothing! It's totally not conducive to spontaneous-smut writery! D:< I think Haine would agree. x3
> 
> "I swear to god that never happens!" Etc. - OHO! Yes, another Austin Powers reference! Ah... Goldmember is just soooo quotable. This is most likely not the last you'll be seeing of this. >:3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spreading the news and taking off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! *confetti* As those of you following me on Twitter, Facebook, or AIM may know, I've been dealing with personal issues lately that have greatly delayed my writing. I would apologize, but I'd rather make you wait than force out some crappy writing that no one's going to enjoy anyway. In any case, thanks to those who have been patient. 
> 
> Went back and re-read what I'd already written to make sure I wasn't wandering too far off-track... OH MY GOD TYPOS I'M SO SORRY!!! T^T Hopefully at some point I'll get the energy and drive to go back and fix them, but for now I'll just weep in the corner and give thanks that you have all been gracious enough to overlook them.
> 
> That said, this two-part chapter has some of my favorite scenes thus far, both in terms of writing and content. Also, apologies in advance if the pacing is a bit rushed in places. It is a massively long chapter, so much so that I finally gave in and split it. Here’s the first half, the second isn’t too far from being done, so it will hopefully not be much longer. :D

~ ~ ~

Zack peered cautiously into Genesis' apartment as the door slid open. It was still very early and he didn't want to risk waking the red haired soldier, were he not up yet. He grinned brightly as he entered and flopped down onto the couch beside Haine as the teen was pulling on his boots. “Morning!” he said as cheerfully and loudly as he dared.

Haine looked up happily. “You don't have to hold it in, he's not here,” he said, zipping his second boot and leaning back on the couch. “Lazard called him up to his office a little bit ago. What are you doing here?”

Zack snorted. “Well, hello to you too. Sheesh. I don't see you hardly at all in almost two months and this is the greeting I get?” 

Haine laughed. “Hey, you know I'm happy to see you. I just don't want you to get in trouble.” He scooted over on the couch to lean against Zack as the larger boy wrapped both arms around him in a familiar and comfortable embrace. 

“Nah, I was told I had the day off for some reason and I just wanted to spend some time with you before you had to scurry off to your classes. How is that going, by the way?” he asked, contentedly nuzzling into soft white hair with a quiet hum. 

“Fine. Been really busy with studying and reports and stuff. Y'know...” he began, looking aside. “I don't have to go today. I've only missed one day so far. And Angeal told me I could relax a little.” He turned to face Zack, still nestled securely in the larger boy's arms. “Would be nice to spend some time with you,” he finished quietly.

“Aw, you're just saying that. I bet you've been so busy you haven't even had a chance to think about me at all,” Zack teased, though Haine could clearly feel thrum of happiness he was exuding. 

“No. That's not true,” the small youth said, finding himself lost once more in vibrant blue. “That's not true at all. I've thought about you a lot. I've... really missed you,” he murmured. 

Zack's arms tightened around Haine and his body tensed as the smaller teen looked up to him. “I've missed you, too,” he breathed. 

Zack's face was so close to his own, his eyes and smile so warm and inviting that Haine couldn't resist leaning in to nearly brush his lips against the young soldier's.

They both jumped and sat back, looking to the door as it slid open and Genesis barreled into the room, closely followed by Angeal. Oblivious to anything he might have walked into, the redhead made his way around the couch to faceplant into Haine's lap and cling to his midsection.

“Gen? What's wrong?” Haine asked, his concern for the elder soldier immediately eradicating any malcontent he may have felt for being interrupted. He looked to Angeal, noticing the folders he was carrying. “What's going on?”

”Are you guys being shipped out?” Zack asked, worriedly.

Genesis looked up at Haine and shook his head. “No. No, it's not bad. It's just... Haine... we've got your file.”

The small teen looked again to the manila folders resting in Angeal's strong hands. “My file?” He could tell as he looked down into Genesis' face that the news would be grim, at best. And, judging from the way Zack's arms wound their way around him once more, he guessed that he was letting his trepidation show. 

Haine smiled bravely and resisted the urge to lean down and press his lips against the redhead's--despite the fact that they could both use the comfort. There had been a sort of unspoken agreement between them that as long as Zack and Angeal continued to hide their relationship, so would they. Perhaps it was a bit childish, but it had become a test of wills that no one seemed able to back down from. “Tell me everything.”

Genesis smiled proudly at Haine's determination. “Well, we don't have all the answers yet, but it's a start. Do you want me to tell you what we found out or would you rather just read it for yourself?”

Haine pondered for a moment. “I think... I want to hear it from you. I don't know if I want it all at once,” he answered softly as his gaze once again flicked to the folders.

“Okay,” Genesis began. He shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor between Haine's knees and rested his forearms on the youth's thighs. “Well, for starters, you're from a small town up north called Modeoheim.”

Haine nodded, absorbing the tiny tidbit of information. “Modeoheim...” he repeated slowly, his eyebrows drawing together. “I don't understand, we didn't learn about anywhere called that in class.”

Angeal sat down gingerly on the unoccupied cushion beside Haine. “About ten years ago, the mako research that the town had been built to run hit a dead end and the town followed suit shortly after. You and your family were in the process of leaving with everyone else when you were taken,” he explained as gently as he could. 

“My family? My parents?”

Genesis nodded. “Yes. Your parents. And...” he hesitated for a moment. “Your sister.” 

Haine's eyes went wide. “I... have a sister?”

Genesis was unable to hold back his flinch at the hopeful awe that filled Haine's face. “Haine... there's no easy way to say this-” 

“She's dead,” Haine finished, his surprise and happiness ebbing. “Einstürzen killed her, too, didn't she?” 

Angeal and Genesis shared an uncomfortable glance before the large man decided to try and help the redhead. “Yes and no,” he said softly, holding out one of the folders. 

Haine took the folder warily and opened it. As his eyes found the small picture clipped to the papers within, the folder dropped to his lap and he buried his face in his hands, a small, strangled noise escaping his throat. 

Zack immediately curled protectively around Haine as he leaned in to look at the papers in his lap. The picture didn't hold much meaning for him, the soft blue-green eyes framed by long blonde hair being completely unfamiliar, but as his eyes read through the words on the page, his breath caught in his throat. He made a similar choked sound and buried his face in soft white as he held Haine close and rocked him gently. 

Haine turned into Zack's embrace, trying in vain to silence his memories as they came rushing back.

_“What happened to everyone? Nobody will answer me.”_

Haine's body jerked as the echo of an old, familiar, soft, sweet voice filled his mind's ear.

_“When I get really afraid... everything goes black. And when I come to again, everything's red.”_

Distantly, Haine could feel Genesis reaching up to hold him tight and press warm lips to his neck, but it might as well have been in another lifetime for as much as it helped. 

_“I'm sick of the black and the red.”_

Haine's fingernails dug into his scalp, his eyes going wide but still unseeing.

 _“I'm scared... big brother.”_

“Lilly...” Haine whimpered, his voice cracking.

A third pair of arms wound their way around Haine and the overwhelming crush of Angeal's presence finally broke through the torturous agony of his flashbacks. Reality began to bleed back in, leaving his body feeling numb and tingly. 

Seeing that Haine was through the worst of it, Genesis angrily punched Angeal in the arm. “What were you thinking just showing him like that?! That was about as delicate and gentle as a pregnant behemoth falling over!”

“I'm sorry,” Angeal said, flooding with guilt. He looked down, beginning to draw away. “On my honor, I swear, if I had known it would be so-”

Haine shook his head. “It's... it's okay. I'm glad you got it over with quickly,” he said, pulling Angeal's arm more tightly around himself to keep the large man from leaving. “I just... I wasn't expecting... I never thought that she... She really was...” A strange sort of smile crept across his face as he slowly reached down to pluck Lilly's picture from the paperclip holding it to the folder. “It _is_ okay. Because... I remember her. I _knew_ her. Even if I didn't know it. I know now. And I won't forget again.” Haine pulled the small, faded photo close to his chest as he looked to Genesis. “Can I...”

Genesis nodded. “Of course. You can keep it.”

“Wait,” Zack said quietly, his brows drawing together as he looked to Angeal. “You said 'ten years ago' before, when you were talking about Modeoheim. It couldn't really have been that long ago, could it?” he asked, his question almost as much a plea.

“It's true,” Genesis answered for him. “Einstürzen took the first batch of kids, including Haine, eleven years ago.” 

Haine seemed relatively unsurprised, but Genesis noted with a small, wry smirk that Zack looked every bit as sucker-punched as he had felt upon hearing it himself. The dark haired youth stared wide-eyed into space, his mind obviously churning and it wasn't until Haine made a small noise that he realized just how tightly he'd been clinging to him. Zack loosened his grip, but the hollow look in his eyes refused to fade. 

“Eleven years plus... I don't remember. How old am I now?” Haine asked curiously. 

Genesis smiled warmly. “As of today, you are nineteen years old.”

“Nineteen?” Zack yelped.

“As of today?” Haine asked, raising a brow at the redhead's odd wording. 

Genesis laughed. “Yep. Haine, today is your birthday.” 

Haine blinked. “My birthday? So, what does that mean?”

“It means we celebrate!” Genesis exclaimed. “And to do that, we're all going to Costa Del Sol!” 

“All? Can Seph and Cloud come, too?” Haine asked hopefully, finally starting to get excited.

Genesis laughed. “I don't care if we have to tie them up and stow them in the storage compartment, if you want them to come, they're coming.” Genesis stood, groaning inwardly at the aching in his legs from kneeling for so long, and extended his hands to Haine. “C'mon. Let's go pack.” He turned his attention to Zack and Angeal. “You guys, too. I wanna be in the air in half an hour.”

“I'll go get Cloud and Seph,” Zack mumbled distractedly as he headed for the door.

\+ + +

Zack ran a hand through his hair as he traipsed through the hallway to the classroom he knew Cloud and Haine had their first period of the day in. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel that things had somehow changed. It was so much so suddenly and, while Haine seemed to be taking it all in stride, Zack wasn't really sure that he could do the same. And the thought that Haine was three years _older_ than him...

He nearly walked past his destination and Zack shook himself to clear his head before he opened the door and stepped into the classroom. 

Seeing a SOLDIER--even a second class one--enter the room set the students to whispering amongst themselves until Instructor Razuvious silenced them. Usually, Zack would have taken a minute to enjoy the attention of those in the room, but today he was in no mood. Not to mention that he was on a mission. He spotted Cloud and gave him a small nod before turning to the instructor. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Cloud to come with me. For a... family emergency,” he finished solemnly at Razuvious' inquisitive gaze. 

Without even waiting for confirmation from the instructor, Cloud jumped up and began shoveling his books and papers into his pack before hustling over to follow Zack out the door. 

Once out into the hallway and far enough from the classroom to not be heard, Cloud began firing frantic questions at Zack. “Is it Haine? Is something wrong? What happened? Why isn't he in class today? Is he hurt? Where are we going?” 

Zack couldn't help the tiny smirk that lifted the corner of his lips. “We're going to get Sephiroth and I don't want to say anything until we're there,” he said firmly. 

Cloud stayed quiet, but picked up his pace substantially as he led the way to Sephiroth's office. After all, he already knew how to get there. 

\+ + +

Sephiroth looked up from his desk in surprise as Cloud burst anxiously through his door, followed by an unusually unreadable Zack. He looked back and forth between them as they came to a stop directly in front of his desk. “Cloud? Zack? What's going on?”

“I don't know. Haine wasn't in class this morning, then Zack came and got me, said it was a 'family emergency', but won't say what happened!” Cloud very nearly shouted. 

“Relax, both of you. Geez, I'd hope that you know me better than to think I'd keep something bad from you,” Zack said, mock pouting. When both sets of eyes remained steadfastly trained on him with an impatient glare, he laughed and gave in. “Alright, alright. Apparently Lazard finally came through in getting Haine's info.” He hesitated just a moment longer to let the anticipation build. “Today is his birthday,” he finished, grinning at the relief that flooded both their faces. 

“That's it? Nothing bad? Then why did you pull me out of class?”

“Because we're all going to Costa Del Sol to celebrate! And we're staying overnight, so go pack your beach and sleep stuff and meet us on the roof in twenty minutes,” he said exuberantly. 

Sephiroth, however, hesitated. “Zack, I have to wor-” he began, but was cut off as Cloud grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his chair and headed for the door with the larger man in tow.

“Okay, see you guys in twenty minutes!” Cloud shouted back to Zack as he disappeared out the door with a wave, heedless of Sephiroth's continued protests.

Zack stood scratching his head for a moment before shrugging it off and following them out to pack his own things. 

\+ + +

The trip back to the apartment he shared with Angeal went quickly with Zack's mind so busy that he barely even remembered the walk. Entering the apartment, Zack smiled at the faint sounds of Angeal packing in the room at the end of the hall and he turned into his own room with a renewed sense of excitement. 

He retrieved the well-worn duffel bag from the shelf in his closet and tossed it onto the bed before turning back to survey the piles of clutter in the room. “Packing time,” he hummed to himself. Cracking his knuckles with a grin, he began to rummage through the mess. 

\+ + +

“I don't own any swim attire, Cloud,” Sephiroth explained to the youth currently pawing through his drawers. 

“Don't tell me you just wear _that_ ,” Cloud said, motioning to the silver haired man's leather garb. “Or maybe you just go naked,” he mused. “Doesn't matter, we'll just pick something up for you when we get there.”

Sephiroth opened his mouth to argue, but a pair of socks bounced off the side of his head, stopping him. 

“No. Don't you _even_. This is _Haine's_ birthday, and I'm not going to let you spoil it because you've got some irrational, pathological fear of being laughed at!” Cloud scolded. “When we get to Costa, I'm going to pick out swim trunks for you and you're going to wear them. Now, behave or I'll be sure to pick the most gaudy, floral-printed ones I can find!”

Sephiroth stared wide-eyed at the blond teen, knowing full well that an excited Cloud was nigh unstoppable. “It's not irrational,” he grumbled under his breath, but offered no further protest as the blond continued to toss clothing and toiletries into their bags.

\+ + +

It didn't take long for Zack to finish his packing. Why did no one ever believe him when he said that his mess was organized? He could still hear shuffling sounds emanating from the other bedroom, so he dropped his bag by the door and went back to check on Angeal's progress. 

Zack peered into the room, raising an eyebrow in confusion at all the packed cardboard boxes that now lay open around the room. “Um, Angeal, you do know we're not actually _moving_ to Costa, right?” he asked. 

Angeal sat back on his haunches in front of the box he'd just been rummaging through. “I knew I should have labeled these better.” 

Zack looked around, nudging a box with the tip of his boot. “What is all this?”

“My old clothes, equipment, basically anything I don't use anymore.”

“Then why are you keeping it? Why not get rid of all this junk?”

“Because it's _not_ junk. You never know when it might come in handy again. Like my swim trunks—Aha!” he said, pulling a faded, dark blue pair of swim trunks from the bottom of a box. “See, these are perfectly fine. If I had gotten rid of them, I'd now be needing to replace a perfectly good swim suit.”

Zack eyed the dark fabric warily. “Looks too small to me.” 

Angeal rolled his eyes as he stood to put the final item into his bag. “I'm sure it's perfectly fine, Zack. Perhaps if you weren't so wasteful, you'd be able to afford more of the things you like.” 

“Look who's talking about waste! We're late now because of all the time _you_ wasted finding your stupid old trunks!” 

Angeal simply chuckled as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and began pushing Zack out the door. “Less talking more marching, soldier. Let's move out!”

\+ + +

Sephiroth glanced sidelong at Cloud as the teen trotted excitedly beside him on their way to the elevators, each carrying their respective overnight bags. A light smile turned up the corners of his mouth. It wasn't often that he got to see Cloud looking so carefree and happy. It was quite contagious. 

The blond suddenly let out a victorious 'ha!' and took off running toward the elevators where Sephiroth could see a familiar, leather-clad form waiting patiently. The silver-haired general's soft smile spread into a wide grin as the pale teen was caught off guard by the enthusiastic blond's 'surprise birthday hug tackle'. Sephiroth had his doubts that such a tradition actually existed, but he wasn't going to spoil their fun. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Sephiroth said lightly, leaning down to also give Haine a much more sedate embrace as he reached them.

“Where's Gen?” Cloud asked Haine as he watched Sephiroth press the button to call the elevator.

Haine quirked an eyebrow at Sephiroth's action, resisting the urge to comment. “He went ahead. Said he had some stuff to arrange and that he'd meet us up there.”

The doors opened and they all stepped inside. “So~? C'mon, how old are you?” Cloud nudged, taking a wide stance and tightly gripping the handrail as he pressed himself back into a corner.

“Zack didn't tell you? I kinda figured he would,” Haine said, slightly surprised.

“Nope. Hel, we barely managed to get him to spill that it was your birthday at all!”

“He did seem somewhat distracted,” Sephiroth offered.

A ding resounded through the elevator and the doors slid open. Haine hummed to himself as they all filed out, somewhat disappointed by Zack's reaction—or lack thereof. “Well, according to the old files that Lazard managed to dig up, I'm nineteen,” he finally answered. 

Sephiroth stopped walking and turned to Haine, studying his face with wide eyes. “Nineteen?” he echoed, an ache settling in at the base of his ribcage.

“That's awesome!” Cloud crowed, oblivious to Sephiroth's distress and clearly more relaxed now that they were back on unmoving ground.

“It is?” both Haine and Sephiroth asked, feeling somewhat lost.

“Well,” Cloud began, leaning in conspiratorially with a grin. “I bet it's a load offa Gen's mind,” he finished with a leer. 

Sephiroth snorted a soft laugh and a smirk crept onto Haine's face. “Yea, I suppose it is.” 

\+ + +

Zack and Angeal exited the building out onto the helicopter landing pad. They quickly spotted the others, most of whom had gathered beside one of the helicopters with Reno. Genesis, meanwhile, was off to one side, speaking with someone that Zack did not recognize. The pair made their way to the others, Reno giving a small wave as his greeting. 

“Hey man, you takin' us today?” Zack asked, waving back. 

Reno snorted unhappily. “I wish. Haven't had a day of vacation in years, yo,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. “I'm just here to make sure your pilot doesn't have any trouble getting my baby in the air.”

“So, who's our pilot?” Zack asked, looking around the mostly empty landing pad. He smiled at Genesis as the eldest soldier finished his conversation and began making his way over the them.

“Sorry about that. Let's get going, shall we?” Genesis said briskly as he strode past them on his way to the chopper. The redheaded first opened the door to the cab and hopped in, grabbing the headset and positioning it on his head before turning back to the now-confused group. After being stared at for a moment, he pulled the headset off again. “You guys coming or what?”

“You're our pilot? Whoa! When did you get to learn how to fly a helicopter? When can I??” Zack nearly shouted, bouncing in place with excitement.

Genesis smirked broadly. “It's a funny story-”

“One that we won't be sharing,” Angeal cut in firmly, giving the redhead a just-because-you-were-a-screw-up-and-wanted-to-get-kicked-out-of-SOLDIER-doesn't-mean-that-they-are-and-I-won't-have-you-corrupting-them look. 

Genesis merely rolled his eyes before grinning at the others with a wink that said 'I'll tell you later.' He motioned to Haine. “Hop in the other side, be my copilot.”

“Seriously?” he asked before running around to the other door and climbing in. 

“You hurt my chopper, I'll pound your ass,” Reno half-teased Genesis as the rest of the group boarded the cabin. 

“Mmm, don't tempt me,” Genesis purred before closing the door and beginning to prepare for takeoff. 

In the cabin, Zack took the seat closest to the open door of the cockpit and leaned forward, straining to see and hear what Genesis was explaining to Haine. It all seemed very complicated and Genesis was going through things very quickly. Zack was lost in less than a minute, but he continued to watch and listen until the redhead turned around and waved at him before sliding the door between them closed. Zack sat back in his seat, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sound and feel of the chopper coming to life. Minutes later, they were in the air. 

As the flight went on, Zack began to feel progressively more uncomfortable in an unfamiliar way that he couldn't quite place. Wanting to distract himself from the growing discomfort, he opened his eyes to look around. 

Angeal and Sephiroth were conversing quietly, though the latter was somewhat distracted by the blond leaning heavily against him. The small teen was looking far less excited than previously and decidedly more green. 

“You doin' okay over there?” Zack asked as the Cloud's slightly unfocused eyes met his own..

Cloud nodded, though it seemed a bit forced. “Motion sickness,” he explained quickly between shallow breaths. 

Zack watched Angeal reach into a small compartment and pull out a few flat paper bags. He handed them to Sephiroth who passed one to Cloud. “Man, that's rough,” the spiky haired teen said sympathetically. “One of the guys I got teamed up with a lot when I was infantry got motion sick real bad. I mean, anywhere we went. Didn't matter if it was by truck, chopper, boat... you name it. He even got sick on a chocobo once! I guess it was all the bobbing and swaying,” he concluded with a shrug. 

“Zack...” Angeal warned. “I don't think this is really-”

"Now, me?" Zack babbled on, patting his stomach. "Steady as a rock. Doesn't matter. Could be good weather, could be bad weather. We could go up, we could go down, we could go back, we could go forward, we could go side to side-"

Cloud suddenly lurched forward, emptying to contents of his stomach into the  
small bag he held to his face.

"Zack!" Angeal admonished, giving Sephiroth an apologetic look as the silver haired man did his best to comfort the sick boy.

"What? What'd I do?" Zack asked innocently, making big, sad puppy eyes at his mentor.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 will pick up at the beach and finish out the birthday shenanigans! 
> 
> Note: While I have tried to keep as much intact as possible, I have really pulled away from DOGS canon at this point. Mainly in the relationships between characters and the overall scale of things. In that sense (and in my opinion), this isn't actually a true crossover, but rather a 'fusion' or 'hybrid' of sorts. Apologies for any potential confusion. ^.^
> 
> Only one reference in this bit:
> 
> Zack making Cloud sick on the flight: Independence Day! One of the most amazing movies of all time, for the simple fact that even after all these years, _it's still amazing_. Also has a kickass pre-battle speech. :3


End file.
